Too Much
by LostLyra
Summary: Luke always struggled with growing up - but A levels, bullying, a GIRLFREIND, and a alien invasion. Is it all to much for him to handle? Rani/Clyde Luke/Maria.
1. Chapter 1

So I was a little worried about posting this beacuse I doupt that I'll get many reviews. It's been rated T for later scenes - although there is no swearing involved.

Includes - Luke/Maria and Clyde/Rani

I hope you enjoy, and reviews would really make my day.

* * *

"Yes!" Luke was already dressed and ready for school as he darted down the stairs around half seven in the morning, dumping his bag in the hallway, he hung his suit jacket on the stairs, and made his way into the kitchen. "Okay, it's one thirty, I've got it, you really need to stop worrying Alan," his mother, Sarah-Jane Smith, was talking happily on the phone.

"Hey mum," he greeted, far to bright to be a normal teen doing five A levels at this time in the morning.

She spun around, the phone receiver clutched to her chest. "Morning Luke!" she smiled, Luke made a beeline for the fridge.

"Who are you talking to mum?" he asked as he poured a bowl of cereal.

"Just a old friend," she replied.

"Sarah-Jane! I'm insulted!" an indigent voice replied down the phone. Luke was sure that he recognized the voice.

His mum wandered into the lounge, whilst he ate his breakfast. He suddenly remembered that he had a test later on that day, so pulled out his Biology notes, and scanned through them. He didn't need to revise for tests, but apparently it was _normal_ to revise, so in a way, he had to. He strained his ears to listen to the conversation that his mum was having on the phone. Even though he knew that eavesdropping was rude, he really wanted to know what his mother was hiding from him. He heard the tail end of the conversation.

"No, it's _fine_, I'll get her to call you as soon as we get back to mine... Nope, the boys don't have a clue," she sighed. "Alan, you really need to stop worrying. I promise that I will phone you. She can look after herself. All right, I'll call you later. Bye,"

She came back into the kitchen still smiling - Luke was intrigued.

"Who where you talking to?" he asked casually, putting his bowl into the sink, and grabbed his bag.

"Just a friend," she replied. "Come on, you've got to get too school, otherwise you'll be late."

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, knowing that through her smiling face she was hiding something.

"A good friend is visiting for a few days, I'm picking her up from the airport later on,"

"Okay," he kissed her cheek, and grabbed his lunch; he was about to leave the house.

"You've forgotten this," she held out of his Biology notes, and gratefully he took them.

"Thanks mum,"

He left the house, and walked down and out of Bannerman Road, his mind focused on who the "old friend" of his mothers was. He hoped it was something to do with Maria. He had only talked to her last night on the web cam, but he was missing her already - and it was driving him crazy. A voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Luke!" he stopped and turned; it was his best friend Clyde. "What's up?" he gave him a slap on the back in greeting. Luke still didn't know why he did this, but he went along with it anyway.

"Mum's hiding something from me," he replied.

"Huh?"

"She said that she was having a friend round, but she didn't tell me who it was."

"Don't worry about it mate, they could be really _boring_." They started to walk together down the road.

"Clyde, Luke!" a female voice brought them to a stop, and both turned to see a sixteen and half year old girl running towards them. Rani.

Luke smiled, and ruffled his hair. "It's confusing me," he explained.

"What is?" Rani asked interested.

"Sarah-Jane's keeping something from Luke, and he doesn't know what it is,"

"Don't worry about it!" Rani smiled - seemingly in a _very_ good mood.

"That's what I told him!" Clyde agreed. Luke realized that every time that Rani was around Clyde he seemed to brighten up, maybe he fancied her... he would have to ask him about that later.

"Guess what?" Rani asked, obviously wanted them both to pay in dept attention.

"What?" they both replied.

"Mum told me this morning that my cousins are coming over, and we're seeing _Wicked_ in West End this weekend!" she did a little bounce, obviously excited.

"What are your cousins like?" Luke asked interested.

"They're both crazy," she grinned.

"More than you?" Clyde laughed. Rani slapped his shoulder slightly and shoved him off the pavement.

"Have you revised for the Biology test today?"

"_What_?" She replied and froze, obviously not happy about the sudden test.

"The one on the human circulatory system,"

"Damn!"

"Mrs Blake told us if we didn't get over fifty percent we have to retake it next Tuesday night after school."

"Please Luke! You've got to help me study, I've got a important date Tuesday, and I can't miss it!"

"Okay," the boy replied, completely happy to help out his friend. He looked at Clyde's watch. "We've got twenty minuets and 30 seconds if we hurry,"

"Right!" Rani grabbed his arm, and Luke was pulled into a sprinting walk along side her. He cast a desperate _help me_, glance towards his best friend.

Clyde burst out laughing. "And _you _thought that we only had _aliens_ to worry about."

* * *

Checking her watch Sarah-Jane smiled, it read 1:20pm - she had plenty of time. Bouncing on her heals she glanced up at the arrivals board hanging on the wall. _Washington DC_ _- 1:30 - On Time_. Good she was on time. Her mobile buzzed, as she received a text message.

She had touched down, and they where finally going to see each other again.

* * *

"How did you find the test?" Luke asked, as he sat down in the six form dining room with his two friends. The glower from Rani told it all. The teen blinked and pulled out his lunch.

"I'm lucky if I scraped a C let alone a A," she replied glumly.

"I think I wrote to much on the question about how the heart works, you know, the bicuspid and tricuspid valves?"

"Y'know that's a time when you stop talking a sentence before you finish?" Clyde grinned at his friend, (and Luke knew he was joking), pulling out his fresh chip batch and taking a bite. Luke's mobile buzzed as he received a text. Quickly he flicked it open and read it, Clyde leaned over interested.

"Mum says she's going to be late tonight, she's researching for the article about the missing girls."

Rani's eyes' widened in surprise. "That's a pretty big story."

"The one about the girls goin' missing?" Clyde interjected.

"Yeah, she's still a journalist," Luke reminded them. Sometimes it was hard to think that his mother had a normal job, as well as saving the world ultimate numbers of times.

"Even though - we still chase aliens. She's got a double life!" he grinned.

"Do you think aliens are involved?" Rani asked excitement evident in her voice.

"We're not sure, but we've got Mr. Smith to run scan the internet, and the MI6 but nothings come up so far,"

"You scanned MI6, isn't that illegal?" asked Rani.

"Not if they don't know about it!" Clyde grinned. He turned towards Luke. "What about Torchwood or UNIT?"

"Mum doesn't like either of them, very much, though I think that's she's okay with Torchwood Cardiff,"

"I wonder why," Clyde looked at him, pulling his thoughtful face, though the affect was ruined as he was chewing a mouthful of food.

"Hasn't it got a really _hot_, guy running it?"

"You mean Captain Jack," Luke corrected her.

"Your mums got a picture of a group of people on her wall. The hottest one's the one in the old army uniform."

"Yeah that's Jack. His motto is 'shagging anything with a pulse', though he's got a boyfriend at the moment."

Rani sighed. "Well I'm always there as the rebound."

"Hey, _Luke_," a group of four boys sidled up towards their table. Luke was sure that he saw Clyde's eye twitch. "Clyde we haven't seen you around the park recently." Luke tried to hide a wince as one of them dug their elbow in his spine, and shut his eyes, as there was a flash of irritant pain, Rani saw his fist clench.

"I try not to hang around with retards like you," Clyde replied to the comment.

"Why do you hang around with this dork then?" The 'main man' asked grinning, slapping his hand on Luke's shoulder in a patronizingly greeting fashion. The receiver didn't wince, even from the flash of pain shot through the damaged muscle, he hadn't told anybody about the incident last week when they'd pushed him up against the lockers - _hard_. If anybody told you that you couldn't be bullied in six form, well - they were wrong.

"Hey Rani," the leader greeted, a smirk written on his face. "Drop these losers, we've got better _things_ to do,"

"I doubt it," she replied.

"Back off," Luke growled through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" the other smirked. "You'll run to mummy?"

Clyde's fist clenched, no one talked to Luke or about Sarah-Jane like that.

"_Please_," came the drawled insult. "Your mum's old enough to be-"

"Shut up and back off!" Luke finally lost his temper. Ignoring his half eaten lunch he grabbed his bag.

"Luke!" Clyde called desperately as the other boy stormed out of the dining room; their quarrel had now turned a few heads.

"I'll be in the library," he murmured, pushing through the group of boys, and out into the corridor.

Seeing that there was one problem down the leader of the group - a good-looking boy with black hair and glinting blue eyes - turned to Rani. "Hey Rani," he drawled. "You busy tonight? Just me and you?"

"No thanks," Rani replied, packing her things away. "I'd rather not go out with a boy who's named after a bakers."

Greg laughed, and the others joined in. "You think that your so funny don't you Rani, but what happens when your _Daddy_ isn't here to protect you?"

Clyde had finally snapped, and stood up. "She doesn't need protecting, especially from her _Daddy_," he sent her an apologetic look, full well knowing that she had a full black belt in martial arts, and could easily defend herself.

"I need to go," she made a lame excuse and pushed past the Greg and his mates, following the path that Luke had taken earlier.

And that was when Greg slapped her ass, hard enough to make a statement and to feel, but not to cause discomfort. Rani froze, and not letting anybody see her embarrassment (for it seemed like the whole six form was now focused on the scene playing out in front of them), she ducked her head, kicked him hard in the shin, and left, slamming the door behind her.

Clyde couldn't take it anymore, nobody did that to either of his friends.

So he brought back his fist and punched him.

Hard.

* * *

:/ Clyde's not a happy bunny! :(

Hope I got the characters in character - and sorry if this seems a little harsh on Luke, but he gets some loving soon.

Thanks for reading, please review and so I realise that writing this hasn't been a waste of time.

Extra characters such as, The Captain, The Drose pair, and Harry Sullivan hopefully in the next few chapters.

Can I have some positive feedback.

Hope you enjoyed reading it,

LostLyra.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter to thank everyone for the reviews that I had - I really am surprised. Please keep reviewing.

And yes in reply to SoapieBuckett009, I'm trying to develop Luke's character, so he flicks through the different emotions easier. And I like writing his venerable side because he has such more depth in him.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"You traveling alone?" the passport control guy asked. Flashing her passport Maria Jackson nodded in answer. The bored guy let her through, and she hurried into the luggage dock, knowing her if she wasn't exactly on time then her Dad would almost probably phone Sarah-Jane. She shook her head smiling. He was always so protective.

Almost immediately she spotted her case, and couldn't believe her luck. Still smiling - and oddly loving being back in the UK again she made her way through to the Arrivals area. Pushing through the crowds of holiday makers (who would go on a holiday to the UK she didn't know) and home comers she managed to make her way to the front of the throng. Straining her eyes she searched for her good friend, a slight panic arose in her when she couldn't see her, but then she saw her.

She hadn't changed much - and Maria was glad. Hitching her backpack over her shoulder she broke into a run. "Sarah-Jane!" she cried excitedly, her legs pulling her along of their own accord. "Sarah-Jane!"

The woman spotted her and her face broke into a smile, her old eyes lighting up with that familiar spark. "Maria!" her arms opened up to one of her famous motherly hugs. Dropping her bags Maria almost fell into them.

"Sarah!" (Only she really had the privileged to call her by just one name). "Oh Sarah-Jane!" she hugged her old friend tight, and let a few tears drip out onto her neck.

Sarah pressed her cheek into the younger woman's hair, smiling and hugging her tight. Pulling Maria out of her arms she held her shoulders gently, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've grown so much!" she exclaimed.

Maria laughed. "And you haven't changed at all!" The two smiled at each other.

"Come on," Sarah picked up her case, and Maria (still smiling) looped her arm through Sarah's free one. "K9's in the car,"

"I thought he was repairing that black hole caused by the Hadron Collider," Maria remembered.

"He was," she answered, as they made their way out of the airport and to the car park. "But we needed some help at home, and I thought he should stay here for good. He's in the boot, so it's going to be a tight squeeze,"

"I don't mind," and right now, she really didn't

As they reached the car Sarah popped open the boot, so the two friends could reunite. Maria crouched down, and stroked K9's metal nose.

"Hello boy," she greeted.

"It is good to see you again Mistress Maria. If I could feel human emotions such as joy or excitement I would be, but still it is nice to make your acquaintance again," Maria giggled and rubbed behind his ears as they wagged along with his tail happily.

"Come on," Sarah called from the front, after putting her suitcase in the back seat. "If you wouldn't mind I've got a paper to write, you wouldn't want to help with some investigating would you?"

"Count me in!" Maria shut the boot and practically jumped into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her.

"How have you been?" Sarah asked, as the engine of the old car purred into life. And finally feeling complete, the group headed out of the airport.

* * *

"What was all of that about Luke?" Rani asked desperately, she had caught him in the corridor before he could escape again. Luke ducked his head ashamed.

"It's nothing," he replied, pulling away. She caught up with him, determined to get the answer out of him.

"Luke what do you mean _it's nothing_, that was damn well something! What just happened?" she demanded, and grabbed onto his arm, before he could pull away.

"It was nothing!" he growled.

"Tell me!" she snapped in reply, tightening the grip on his arm, he whipped around.

"This is why it was so much better when Maria was around!" he angrily snarled. "At least she knew when to leave me alone! She wouldn't think of me as _weird_ she _never_ did!" he turned away from her, ignoring her hurt look. What he didn't know was that she always thought herself as second best towards the girl that she had never met - and whom Luke held such high regard for. "You want to know what is wrong? It's because I'm different, and because Gregg can't take it, he takes it out on me,"

"What do you mean?" she asked gently, realizing suddenly that this was much deeper.

"They take it out on me, literally," he whispered. "After school, whenever I'm on my own - I know it's not _cool_ to be afraid, but I am. The only person who knows is K9, and he's a robotic dog."

"Luke listen to me," he turned, and met her eyes for the first time. "You are a amazing person. They're doing this because they're jealous, because of who _you_ are. You're the boy who's going to go to Oxford or Cambridge, _the _top uni's in the country, with your god knows how many A*'s, whilst they're doing crap, _shitty_, jobs. You're worth, _more_, then that, then they are."

"Thanks Rani," he smiled, wanting to make her believe that her message had got through to him - but it hadn't - and he didn't. "I need to go,"

"_LANGER_!" Both friends turned, and groaned.

"Clyde," they realized in unison and ran back into the dining room.

* * *

"Dad's got another job," Maria explained as they pulled up to a modern looking building towards the centre of London.

"Really?" Sarah asked surprised.

Maria took a deep breath, knowing that Sarah-Jane wouldn't like it. "He's working for Torchwood."

"What?" the surprised and slight anger was evident in her voice. "For how long?" she parked the car, and got out, slamming the door a little more vigorously than intended. Realizing her mistake Maria quickly followed her, and stood in front of her, grabbing gently onto her arm.

"Look, after the credit crunch Dad's firm went into liquidation and neither of us wanted to move again, so he looked around for a new job, something came up one day - working as a computer technician, and repair man - it seemed too good to let go. He got the job, and then the next day Martha Jones came round, and realized who he was, and gave him the job. Please Sarah, Torchwood DC is doing what we do, but on a massive scale."

Sarah-Jane sighed. "Sorry you know why I hate Torchwood," Maria nodded, and the pair walked up to the building.

"I've got a job there too," Maria continued.

"Really?" now she could see that her friend really wasn't happy.

"It's nothing really, it's only really working in the coffee shop they have there, serving international visitors and stuff. Y'know the Gulcogs, are really picky about what they eat,"

Sarah laughed, wrapping her arms around her young friends shoulders. "You'll get some crazy costumers, coming in."

"It's a little like Men in Black, down there. Why are we here?" she craned her head up to look at the building.

"Girls have been going missing all over London, and main cities in the UK, and some world wide. Mr Smith has tracked it down to this building. I was going to check it out earlier but the flight came in on time," she paused. "That reminds me, you've got to text your Dad and tell him that you're here safe. I promised him this morning,"

"I've done that, when I texted you that I had landed,"

Sarah grinned back at her friend.

"Right, so how do we get in?"

"Did you forget that I had this?" Sarah-Jane flashed the sonic lipstick, and the smile never left Maria's face.

* * *

Clyde growled as one of his friends held him back. "Let me at him!" he yelled, furious anger burning through him. Roy held him back.

"Don't try anything else Clyde!" he tried to sooth his angry friend. "The heads gonna flip if he sees!"

"I don't care, he can suspend me!" Clyde spat the teen staggering up, blood dripping down his face.

"What? Why are you so protective over that geek, Clyde? Is he your secret boyfriend or somethin'?" Greg's voice sounded nasal as he struggled to speak, through the blood.

"Fuck you!" Clyde snarled, trying to pull out of Roy's strong grip. "What's the problem anyway? Just cause he's smarter than you, and got a better life, you don't have shit!"

The rest of the dining hall was silent. _Nobody_ talked to Greg and his "gang" like that without getting seriously wounded, physically or mentally.

"Really? I don't?" he laughed. "Say's the boy who's Dad left because he was sleeping with another woman, leaving you stuck in _Ealing_ of all places."

Clyde let out an angry yell, and pulled out of Roy's grip, throwing himself at Greg, and punching him again. Six formers gathered and started to chant, "Fight, fight, fight!" Clyde growled.

Suddenly pain ricocheted through him, and he doubled over, as Greg's knee connected with his manhood. "Crap!" Another punch landed on him, and Clyde tried to shield them desperately.

"Clyde!" he heard Luke and Rani's desperate voices, as both of them, including Roy slammed Greg to the ground, before, Rani helped Clyde up, and with Roy's help got him out of the room.

"You take it out on me, not my friends!" Luke shouted, and stormed out after the small group. As soon as they where out of the building Clyde lent against the wall, pressing his head against the cool brick, and feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Clyde?" Rani put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied shakily, and wiped his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked, obviously not happy about his friends over protectiveness. "I can look after myself."

"I know what they've been doin' to you after school," Clyde replied. "And no one insults Sarah-Jane or my best friend like that,"

"I can look after myself!" Luke replied angered.

Roy glanced at the pair and then at Rani, confused, but willing to help. "Hey Luke, I'll help," he offered. "I don't mind hangin' around in the library, and we've both got music lessons after school on a Monday, whatdya say?"

Luke swallowed. "It makes me feel pathetic, but I can't stop them,"

Rani smiled softly and shoved him friendly. "What you need is to join the martial arts club that I'm in, Sensei's a really good teacher,"

Luke shrugged. "I might," he saw Clyde rest against the wall, breathing slowly. "Are you alright Clyde?" he asked.

"Should be," Clyde replied, his voice back to normal.

Roy patted him on the shoulder. "You'd better get a good story why you punched Greg otherwise the head's gonna suspend you,"

Clyde glanced at Rani. "Couldn't you pull a few strings Rani?"

She grinned. "But there'll be a cost, you know that,"

"Is that in social cost, or payment?" Luke asked confused, if the sentence could have a double meaning.

"Possibly," she winked at Clyde, who grinned back at her.

"Am I missing a whole romantic wavelength goin' on here?" asked Roy smirking. "Y'know the heads more for Luke bein' with Rani, instead of you Clyde,"

"Luke's already got somebody," Clyde teased.

The boy in question rolled his eyes. "She's moved to America, and you know that neither of us had anything going,"

Clyde just had to stick his tongue out jokingly.

"So is Roy going to help?" Rani asked.

Clyde's friend nodded. "Anything to stop those bastards. I hate them."

"Thanks," Luke was glad, he wanted all the help he could get so he didn't have to tell his mum.

Suddenly there were footsteps and all four turned.

It was the Rani's Dad, and he had a stern frown on his face as he saw the group in the corridor - Rani included. "Mr. Langer I want a word with you,"

* * *

I was really surprised to already get around 5 reviews! Thanks so much!

Hope you like this chapter I'm rapidly updating because a) all of the reviews I'm getting b) I've already got around a third of it uploded and written on Word. So if you like it please shout and I'll update again.

Please tell me if I've got Maria's character right - I think she's actually the hardest to write, although I also find Rani difficult to write as well.

Once again thankyou for all of the sudden and really encouraging reviews.

LostLyra


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for all of your reviews! I'm staggered! I didn't think that it would be this popular! LOL, now I've jixed it!

Updates will be less as I get back to school in the week, but hopefully I'll update at Christmas - I know how tressful A Levels are! X/

Please review.

* * *

There was a familiar thrill that coursed through Maria as the pair set off deeper into the building. Surprisingly the door had been unlocked, and there was little security about, so it had been easy to infiltrate. Maria desperately wanted to know how Luke was doing, even though she'd only talked to him the day before on webcam, but she knew that now wasn't the time.

Footsteps sounded down the corridor, and Sarah-Jane grabbed her back and behind a outcropping in the wall, pressing a finger to her lips, and Maria nodded in understandment. They heard voices and each of them leaned closer to the sound.

"When are we going to find the chosen carrier?" an annoyed voice groaned.

"Patience, we will find one in time," there was a pause, and both voices and footsteps stopped. "Do you hear that?" one asked.

"What?" the complaining voice had stopped, it was smooth and dangerous.

"We have visitors," the other voice hissed. "And one is the right age for the carrier."

The smooth and dangerous voice sounded suddenly _very_ sickeningly excited. "Really, all of the abductions will stop, and we can go home, back to the emperor?"

"Yes. Patience, my good friend Sadeor," the other voice soothed. "We have to find her first, and the other teens will be set free, but only when we find _her_,"

There was a sickening pause, and both women froze, Maria clutched onto Sarah-Jane's arm, fearful for both their lives. The footsteps came closer, and stopped, right next to them.

"They're here," the two beings stepped closer. "Right here, I can sense the younger ones hormones,"

Maria's face blazed with embarrassment, both of them froze and barely breathed as the beings came nearer.

The voice recognized as Sadeor's cackled. "I can smell the younger ones fear! It's all over her! Jakeo, we must find them! She'll be perfect!"

"Stay as still as you can," Sarah hissed. Maria nodded.

They saw two human shaped figures pass them, stalking, and almost a hairs breath away. Maria looked at Sarah for support, which mouthed, "On the count of three RUN!"

She nodded.

_One_.

_Two_.

_Three._

The two of them jumped up from their hiding place and sprinted down the corridor. The noise alerted the two beings and both spun around. Maria laughed out loud in delight as she raced with Sarah-Jane down the way that they had come.

"I've missed this!" she grinned, at Sarah, who was grinning too, though they knew that they both had a dangerous pair of aliens behind them.

"STOP!" came the roaring voice of Jakeo as the aliens pounded down the hallway after them. "In the name of Emperor Hakao _STOP_!"

"I've heard that name before!" Sarah gasped as they rounded the corner, and found the large steps to the entrance of the building. "I swear I have!" In her thought she didn't notice that Maria wasn't behind her any more. Instead she was in the strong grip of one of the aliens.

Sadeor.

"I would stop Sarah-Jane Smith," and Sarah skidded to a halt. "Unless you want your young friend here to become one of our carriers."

* * *

"Why did you punch Greg in the face?" Rani's father stood there with his arms crossed.

Completely forgetting that they where at school and he was the head Clyde growled. "You can ask him why he kicked me in the balls!"

Haresh blinked, but his face remained stony. "There could be expulsion because of this," Luke winced.

"It wasn't Clyde's entire fault!" Rani defended his position.

"Just because he's your Dad don't think that you can get away with it!" Roy hissed, in a very audible whisper. Haresh's eyes flicked to Roy's.

The teen shuffled on his feet in embarrassment. "Sorry Sir,"

"It was my fault," Luke decided to take the blame - well they had been bullying and attacking him for over three months now.

The Head's eyebrow rose, and Luke continued with his white lie.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I provoked them, and insulted Greg's mum, because of some petty fight that went on earlier this week. He thought it was clever to reply to the insult and, well, Clyde got angry when he mentioned his dad, and punched him. So I was the catalyst, I think if you are going to punish Clyde, you should punish me as well - it's only fair."

Haresh sighed, apparently believing the story. Clyde looked astonished. "Luke! You can't, you've got a completely clean record!"

The head thought it over in his, he knew that either Clyde alone was responsible, or they both played a part, so he had to go with Luke's idea.

"Fine, both of you have after school detention on Monday and Thursday night's next week. Clyde I'm putting you in a after school tonight," Clyde breathed a mental sigh of relief - at least it wasn't expulsion.

"Okay Sir," Luke replied, and nodded in agreement, angered slightly by his best friends decision Clyde sullenly agreed. Seeing that his duty was done the head walked away.

"Well, that went well - kinda," Roy broke the awkward silence left as the head was out of earshot. Clyde glowered angrily at Luke, and stormed off.

"Clyde!" Luke called desperately after his friend.

That hadn't really ended as well as he had hoped.

* * *

"Let her go!" Sarah-Jane cried desperately.

"So we have found a perfect carrier for the Emperor," replied Sadeor.

"No!" Sarah relented.

"The Emperor will be happy with this one, she is perfect for us," hissed Jakeo delightedly.

"Let her and the other girls go!" Sarah demanded.

"Your demands are useless," Sadeor gripped her tighter, and Maria gasped for breath.

"Why are you taking these girls?" she tried her journalist tactic, whilst discreetly pulling out her sonic lipstick from her bag.

"Once in every hundred years the Great Emperor Hakao needs a new heir to the throne, and it is our job to find a carrier for him. Most of the other girls have been useless, loosing the heir almost immediately; we've had to send them back. But this one," Sadeor paused, breathing against Maria's ear. "Will be perfect, because of her experience with the stars, this shouldn't feel so new for her."

"Let Maria go, and send the other girls home!" Sarah growled.

There was a pause and the two aliens regarded each other, and nodded in decision. "Okay, we'll take this _Maria_, and set the others free,"

"NO!"

"Otherwise we keep all of them," concluded Sadeor.

"Sarah do it! Please! I can count on you to get me out of anything. It's me or the rest of the girls," Maria gasped.

"See, she's a smart one this, pretty little thing," Jakeo smiled in Maria's direction.

Sarah seemed torn, but had made her decision. "Alright, take Maria, but let the other girls go,"

"Give her the teleportation device," Sadeor demanded to his companion. Jakeo threw a small round object to her, and Sarah's sonic lipstick buzzed, confirming that it was the real thing. She grinned, knowing that the two aliens didn't have teleports on them.

"You've just been outsmarted by a simple human!" she laughed, and Maria's face broke into a smile. "Maria now!" Sarah called, as she pointed her lipstick at the two aliens, a high buzzing sounded throughout the room, and both doubled over in pain, dropping Maria to the floor, without even thinking about breathing Maria kicked Sadeor in the face where he lay, and followed the sprinting Sarah-Jane out of the building. Grinning like a maniac.

"You've just been Sarah-Janed!" she laughed as she flung herself out of the doors, before Sarah had deadlocked them.

The two bundled into the car, and Sarah tossed K-9 the teleporter. "Get that thing working K-9 and send the girls home, make it wipe their memories as well,"

"Affirmative mistress, I shall follow your direct orders,"

Maria craned her neck and saw that the two aliens where struggling to get out of the complex. "Go Sarah-Jane!" she cried, as Sarah revved the engine and slammed on the accelerator.

And in no time at all, they were out of there.

* * *

"Hey Luke wait up!" Rani called, and jogged up towards her friend, who had his head down, and his hands deep in his pockets, trying not to be seen. She saw him sigh, and stop so she could catch up.

"Mums going to kill me because of my after schools," he explained, although that wasn't the real problem.

"We'll explain it to her and then she'll understand," she soothed calmly.

"I can't, I don't want sympathy, just to sort it out!"

Rani nodded.

"Anyway why aren't you getting a lift from your Dad?"

"Well he had to do some stuff after school..." she trailed off, finding a lame excuse.

"Oh, you're walking home with me so I don't get attacked?" Luke concluded.

"Sorry Luke, but none of us want to see you hurt, at all,"

The teen genius nodded, and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You want to go and get something to eat?" Rani offered hopefully.

"Haven't you got your cousins coming over?" Luke replied smiling.

"Yeah, but they're not around till seven - they've had to travel straight from school up to here. So unless I've got to help do the cleaning, and help set up the spare rooms - which I don't - I'm gonna waist my Friday night. And Sarah-Jane's not in till late -"

"Okay!" Luke smiled, still happy just to talk to his friend. "We could go down to _Star Minds_, and do some work,"

Rani rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

"I could always help you with your biology," he grinned, and Rani groaned. Suddenly thinking that this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Luke really just doesn't understand does he? LOL

Please review, it seems thats the only reason why I'm putting up chapters at the moment.

LostLyra.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya another chapter in thanks for the reviews I'm getting! I'm not picky about reviews but I would like some critique on this chapter - Thankies!

When I wrote this I actually struggled with writers block, I'm not that proud of this chapter, but I hope you like it.

Luke/Maria definitely in the next chapter. Fluff alert!

* * *

Sarah-Jane pulled up to the house, and killed the engine. "Do you want to get K-9 out of the car?" she asked to Maria, who nodded, and went around to the boot, popping it open and watching K-9 levitate his way out of the car.

"I didn't know he had a anti-gravity system," she commented in surprise.

"Well he didn't but the Doctor installed it after a few mishaps, and he thought it would be best..." she trailed off, and Maria realized that it was something that she didn't want to talk about. The faithful robotic dog hovered over to the door, and waited patiently to open it. As soon as he was in the house footsteps sounded across the road, and a woman Maria didn't recognize, but Sarah-Jane obviously did, made her way into the front yard.

"Sarah!" she called, and Maria grinned as Sarah mouthed her real name.

"Yes Gita?" she replied friendly.

"Have you seen Rani this afternoon. I mean she should be home from school by now, I haven't got a call or a text from her, and I wanted her to help with the housework before her cousins come round."

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry, come to think of it, Luke hasn't come back either."

"I just don't want her to go missing, like those other girls - I couldn't dream of what the parents are thinking at the moment."

Sarah nodded, and Maria moved her case out of the car. "I'll give you a call if Rani comes round to mine,"

Gita nodded, and saw Maria. "Hello, I'm Gita from across the road,"

Maria suddenly realized that she must mean her old house, and felt slightly forgotten. "I'm Maria, I'm coming back from America to visit for a couple of weeks."

"Nice to meet you," Gita replied kindly. "Well I'd better get going then. Got a lot to do,"

Sarah nodded. "If you see Luke, please tell me, I've been worried about him lately."

Smiling Gita. "Yes I will," and left the two friends in the drive.

"She seems nice," Maria commented.

Sarah laughed. "Yes she is. I decided not to be too frosty when I met them," and she let her old friend pass into the house. "Her daughter wants to be a journalist."

"I wonder why that is!" Maria kicked off her shoes in behind the front door.

"I've set up the guest room for you," Sarah started. "It's right next to Luke's – if that's okay,"

"It's definitely okay, I just want to be here, that's all," she paused. "How's Mr Smith doing?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she replied, after putting Maria's case into the guest room. The younger girl practically ran up to the attic, jumping the stairs two at a time. Maria felt a lump in her throat as she stepped through the old wooden door of the attic; it had been so long – almost three years – since she and her Dad had departed from Bannerman road for the last time. Her eyes scanned the old room, knickknacks and odd objects still covered the surfaces, and it seemed even more had acuminated over the years. Smiling she ran her hand across the wall, feeling the old bumps in the darkened room.

Stepping down the old steps she stood in front of the large wall in the attic where Mr. Smith remained hidden.

"Mr. Smith, I need you," she commanded, and had to step back from the pressurized air as the super computer slid open.

"Hello Maria, I did not know that you where arriving – at all," he exclaimed in what only could be moderate surprise.

"Well, I'm here now," she replied. "You can't get rid of me,"

"I wasn't going to, but I could vaporize you, although I doubt Sarah-Jane would be happy about that,"

She giggled. "I think Sarah-Jane's right, you have required _some_ sort of humour, it's almost as bad as my Dad's!"

"I'll take that as a complement," the computer replied rather stiffly.

The attic door creaked, and Sarah strode in. "Mr. Smith, can you scan this teleport that we were given? To make sure that it is completely safe for getting the girls home?"

"Certainly Sarah-Jane," the computer complied. "I was surprised that Maria is here – has she returned?"

"Not permanently."

K-9 rolled in. "I think that she asked you to get on with your job Mr. Smith," the robotic dog instructed, as Sarah went and put the teleport on his data scanner.

Maria couldn't help but giggle as Sarah then walked over to the dog, and crouched down at his level. "Just because you're back, and were here before Mr. Smith, doesn't mean that you are in charge. I am in charge. Understood?" she tapped him firmly on the nose.

"Yes Mistress," he apologized.

Maria suddenly had an idea. "Mr. Smith, could you possibly check for alien activity around the London area in the last several weeks?"

"Great idea Maria!" Sarah enthused, coming to stand beside her. "And can you trace any abnormal weather patterns as well? Such as thunderstorms and freak rain showers?"

"Certainly, although this might take longer than usual, something has been tampering with my systems, you might have to wait a while,"

Sarah-Jane smiled and put a hand on Maria's shoulder. "No problem – we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Dusk started to settle as the two friends made their way home. Luke's bag slung off his good shoulder and he smiled softly as they entered Bannerman Road. Rani had fallen into silence a while ago, wondering whether or not to tell her father about her good friends issues. The two made it up to Rani's house where her mother was stood outside dumping some old papers into the bin.

"Hide me!" Rani hissed and stepped unconvincingly behind Luke in an effort to conceal herself from her mother.

Gita heard the pair walking down the pavement and turned smiling. "Hello L-" she started, and her arms crossed as she saw Rani hiding behind the teen. "Rani, where have you been? You need to tidy your room and help me get the spare room ready."

Realising that she'd been spotted Rani tried to cross the road to Sarah-Jane's house, but was stopped mid step by her mothers _don't-you-even-think-about-it _glare. Sighing and putting on a pout she stepped up next to Luke, who was bemused about the whole situation.

"I though that you were excited about your cousins visiting?" he asked, confused about his friends avoidance.

"I'm looking forwards to it, yeah – but I _despise_ housework," she groaned and hung her head, hoping the depressed teenager look would work on her mother.

Gita was used to this, and she was able to divert any guilt look sent her way. Hands on her hips she pointed to the front door of the house. "Now Rani, I'm sure there are other times you can visit Luke, but not today."

She sighed in defeat, and started to drag her feet towards the house, Luke saw this as an invitation to leave so started to make his own way across the road to number thirteen. He gave Rani a little wave as he disappeared into his front garden. As he pushed the key into the lock he paused, and wondered about how to tell his mum the whole detention deal. Sighing in frustration he pushed open the front door to his home, and slammed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes in the process.

Realizing that his mother was in the kitchen he tried to tiptoe past, maybe he could get away with it, but as he put his foot on the stair it gave an ominous, loud _creak_ – the teen groaned as his mum popped her head out of the kitchen door.

"Hello Luke," she greeted, and all she got in return was a mumbled reply. "Are you alright?" she asked, her mothering concern showing clearly in her voice.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "I just want to go and work," he started up the stairs.

"Are you sure everything's fine Luke?" she pressed gently. "I'm worried about you at the moment,"

"Everything's fine!" he replied through gritted teeth. "I just need to go and do some work to concentrate – and I want to speak to Maria on web cam, that's all,"

Sarah-Jane mentally sighed. "Alright – you know if anything's wrong just talk,"

"Fine!" he growled, and stomped up the stairs, leaving his mother open mouthed at the bottom – she really wanted to know what was going on with her son.

* * *

"I have processed and analysed the required data Maria," Mr. Smith's voice cut through the teen's thoughts, and she placed the object that she'd been fiddling with back onto the shelf.

"Yeah?" she asked interestedly.

"There have been twenty-one reported sightings of aliens spaceships over the past few months, though I think the ones you are after are the alien life forms called Tula,"

"What are the Tula?" Maria asked, stepping forwards and sitting on the steps, scratching K-9 behind his ear.

"They are a calcium based life form, originating from the Horse Head Nebula. Their planet is mostly like Earths, and future humans reside there. Although the Tula are a host race, and can in-slave humans, and implant them with their offspring,"

This information made Maria shiver. "So what you're saying is that they kidnap girls and knock them up, only to wipe their memories after the experience – and they don't know anything about it? That's disgusting,"

"To the human race maybe, but to the Tula it's the only way of survival for their kind. It has been going on for years – closely monitored by organisations such as Torchwood and UNIT, but recently there has been – you could say – illegal operations."

"This is gross," she replied to the comment. "Does this mean that they can take human form? Like the two that where in the building in London?"

Suddenly the door slammed open on its hinges, and Maria stood rapidly and turned, knowing that Sarah wouldn't dare do it, as there was sensitive equipment in the room.

She realised who it was as soon as he entered the room, he hadn't noticed her yet, as he had gone straight to the computer in the other bit of the attic. Maria swallowed, and held tightly onto K-9's collar – should she do anything? Right now all she wanted to do was hug him, and most possibly also kiss him for the next five hours – but she stayed put.

"Are you feeling alright Luke?" the zylox asked calmly, sensing his frustration through his erratic movements.

"I'm fine," Luke, replied irritated beyond measure.

"Do you need the nanogens today Luke?" it was a simple question but Maria guessed it had a deeper answer. She knew what nanogens were, as the medical team used them in Torchwood – and she'd seen them in operation, they were amazing.

"No thank you Mr. Smith," the boy replied quietly. "All I want to do is speak to Maria on web cam,"

"What's the point?" Mr. Smith asked. "When she's standing right behind you?"

* * *

Hope you like it. It is unbetaed so if there are any grammatical errors please notify me. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews so far.

LostLyra

Please keep reviewing! Free internet cookies available which your plot bunnies will love! LOL, I need more sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This is one of my favourite chapters so far! Lot's of Luke/Maria in this one – and the upcoming ones. I was going to put this on yesterday but _Jalice-Bedward-Rommett_ said it was her Birthday, so I put it up for her today! Hope you have a fantastic time!

Please enjoy. LostLyra.

* * *

Turning, as almost as if he was in slow motion Luke scanned the rest of the attic, wondering if Mr. Smith was playing a joke on him. Maria couldn't be here, could she? His Maria? Calling Maria _his _had started when they had come back from visiting her in Washington D.C, and _after _she had made a male friend, (they were too close for his liking), called Troy. Clyde had constantly mentioned that he was jealous – but he still didn't understand that emotion. Though, when they had been in America, even strangers noticed that there was group tension between the two males for the (slightly) oblivious girl. Needless to say, from first meeting, neither Troy nor Luke had been best buddies.

"Is a joke Mr. Smith?" he asked unsure of where he stood.

"Hey Luke," a soft, American tinged accent floated towards his ears. He stepped around the pillar to see none other than Maria Jackson. _HIS_ Maria.

The teen stood there stupefied for a moment, trying to work out what he should do. Should he hug her? Should he kiss her? No - kissing was probably out of bounds. Both friends stood there silently for a moment, the seconds feeling like hours. Until Maria couldn't take it any more and rushed to Luke, bringing him into a passionate hug.

Still reasonably stunned Luke didn't react, that was until he was smothered by her hug – that he had missed so much, and her odd flowery smell, that always seemed to follow her where ever she was.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight up against him, and wanting to savour every moment of her body close to his. He wanted to stay like this forever, but his mind was telling him that it was impossible. Although he wouldn't mind being frozen in this position. Maria had wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her face into his chest, unknowing that her friend was having the exact thoughts as her.

Needless to say that it felt like hours before they pulled away from each other. Still wrapped closely in each other's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked generally surprised.

Maria smiled. "Mum rang saying that I needed to see her again, so Dad rang Sarah-Jane and wondered if she would like me to stay a while – apparently its been well received so far."

He grinned back at her. "So Chrissie agreed it would be okay if you stayed here rather than with her?"

"Yeah, well she's with her boyfriend, and well…" she bit the inside of her cheek, an action Luke knew she always did when she was thinking of a answer. "Lets just say that my presence isn't really welcome at his flat. Though I'm staying there for three days with mum,"

"How long are you staying?"

"Three weeks," a grin erupted off Luke's face and he spun her around slightly. Maria shrieked with surprise. "Luke!"

"I'm happy!" the grin was still plastered on his face. "Really happy. Was this what mum was keeping from me all this time? All the strange little phone calls really late at night?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Dad wasn't too happy about me travelling on my own across continents, so was continuously refreshing details over the flight times."

"When are you going to your mum?" he hesitated, not wanting her to leave as soon as she'd come.

"On Monday, when you're at school, till around Wednesday, when you guys break up for the half term holidays."

Luke just couldn't stop smiling, and he still didn't want to let her go. The door creaked open and his mum stood in the alcove heading into the attic. Both jumped apart like they had received a huge electric shock. Luke rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, and Maria stood there blushing.

"Are you in a better mood now Luke?" Sarah-Jane asked her son.

"Yeah," the teen shuffled on his feet, and looked up at her sheepishly.

His mum raised her eyebrows at the two guilty looking teens. Mr. Smith broke the silence.

"I have identified the alien, and sighting. I should get the teleport working and the girls home by noon tomorrow."

"What are the aliens?" asked Luke, standing close behind Maria.

"They are Tula,"

Sarah-Jane paled. "No, please say you've made a mistake," she sat down on her couch.

"I cannot make mistakes,"

Sarah-Jane sighed and lent back against the couch. Both teenagers looked at her worried.

"I've come against these before – they're dangerous and unrelenting, I need to contact Torchwood Cardiff for backup."

Luke was astonished. "But you hate Torchwood!"

"Yes, I know, but the rate these abductions are taking place, means that it will become a whole lot more troublesome if we don't have help,"

"Did you run into some on your travels with the Doctor?" Maria asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"Yes, and I was almost used as a host – one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. I didn't sleep again for almost a week."

Maria winced.

"I'll go down to Torchwood Cardiff later next week – I can't really do it now," There was an agreeing silence where nobody decided to speak. "So anybody up for supper?"

* * *

"How's America?" Sarah-Jane asked as the three made themselves comfortable in the lounge.

"It's great!" Maria enthused, taking her cup off the table and blowing on it. "It snows in winter,"

"What's snow like?" Luke asked interestedly, taking a digestive and dunking into his cup – a habit that he'd got from his mum.

Maria suddenly realised that he'd probably never seen or felt snow. "It's cold, and fluffy, and wet."

"Like a soggy blanket?"

Maria laughed, and Luke realised how much he'd missed it. "Yeah. Dad's made some new mates over at a place called the Jeffersonian."

"That's a museum isn't it?" Sarah vaguely remembered hearing about the area once.

"Brennan and Booth are hilarious,"

"They shouldn't know anything about Torchwood D.C though," Luke commented, taking a sip out of his cup.

"Yeah, but one of the scientists there paid a massive grant into Torchwood, and he directs alien killings back to Torchwood, so things don't get out to the public."

"So he works with them?"

"So does the rest of the team, Dad met them when they needed some rewiring done on one of the office computers. Angela was going crazy because she couldn't fix it. So Dad had to face her and her pregnancy hormones," she smiled at the memory.

"What's the man's name?" Sarah asked with interest.

"Jack Hodgins, he's with Angela,"

"I still recognise the name," Sarah shrugged it off.

"Schools pretty good, though I don't really fit in,"

"It's the English thing, isn't it?" Sarah smiled.

Maria nodded. "Hang on," she went upstairs and quickly reappeared again, holding two small packages. One was cubed shaped, and the other long, thin and rectangular. "I come baring gifts," she grinned, handing the cubed shaped one to Luke and the other to Sarah.

"Maria-" Sarah was about to say that no gifts were needed, but Maria stopped her.

"You'nked herself next to Luke, who was already fiddling with his gift. "Thought you'd like it," Maria grinned at Luke, who now had his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and was desperately trying to move one of the coloured lights into the right holes. "It's a puzzle game from Citron V, we had a rogue batch brought in by some smugglers trying to get them to Saturn, but it turned out that they were completely harmless. It took Dad's girlfriend over three months to figure hers out,"ve allowed me to stay with you for around three weeks – I kinda needed to get something to say thanks." She was met with a smile and plo

At that Luke put his gift down and looked at her interested. "Your Dad's got a girlfriend?"

"She's part human, part Ilsian," Maria smiled. "But they're so happy together, and she looks like any other human, but beautiful. She's amazing,"

"Thanks for the puzzle," Luke grinned back at her. "I'm happy that your Dad has found someone to look after him,"

"Hey!" she pushed him friendly.

"This is amazing Maria!" Sarah-Jane admired as she scanned the panorama that Maria had brought her. "It's Washington isn't it?"

"Yeah, from the top of Torchwood Tower. They've got big viewing windows for alien tourists. Angela taught me how to use a proper SLR and a image editing program."

"I'll put it up in the attic," Sarah grinned, placing the picture carefully on her coffee table. Luke regarded it for a second and then nodded in agreement with his mum.

"Mum's right Maria. You have real talent," Maria couldn't help but blush at the complement. "I don't know if it's rude to ask – but what did you get for Clyde?"

"It's not rude to ask Luke. I got him the newest Wii Motion Plus game, Dad managed to configure it to work on region 2 consoles."

"Clyde's been wanting that for ages. Each time we've gone past Game he's been moaning about it,"

"Well I hope he's happy with it, I had to hide it from Zach so he wouldn't find out about it – he and Clyde would get on so well, they're both game freaks." Sarah-Jane glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that it read ten thirty, smiling as the two good friends chatted on the sofa.

"Come on you two, bed," she put on her best mothering tone.

"I'm not _tired_!" Luke complained, but his complaint was smothered by a yawn from Maria, who stretched.

"You'll be suffering from jetlag for the next couple of days," Sarah reminded the young girl. "You should be in bed earlier."

"But-"

"No buts. We'll all be here in the morning," Sarah replied.

"Unless the world ends," Maria laughed and pushed Luke towards the door. "Promise I'll be here in the morning, and if you think it's a dream you can pitch yourself."

"Why would I do that?" Luke asked, as he was dragged by Maria up the stairs.

* * *

Rani was exhausted, after dinner with her family, and hyperactive cousins she had traipsed up to her room around eleven o'clock. Pulling off her clothes she dumped them on the floor near her bed, and pulled on her favourite pyjama's, which had _Little Miss Giggles _sprawled across them, flopping down she collapsed into her soft pillows and drew the quilt up to her chin.

Closing her eyes she settled down for the night. Suddenly there was a tap, at the window, presuming it was the trees she rolled away and pulled the cover over her head. There was a tapping again. _Tap, tap tap, tap_, it became insistent so she pulled herself out of bed and wandered over to the window, bleary eyed and not ready for the surprise that was waiting for her.

Clyde.

* * *

Seems very surreal I know – but hold out it's going to make sense in the end.

Please read and review!

Hope you enjoyed it. Anyone who got the references gets a prize!

LostLyra


	6. Chapter 6

Holidays are finally here! YAY! But that means exams will be closer! NOOOOO! I hope you enjoy this celebratory chapter.

Little bit Romeo and Juliet parody here! LOL. Some of you told me I had a unique writing style – please elaborate, I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing.

* * *

How long does it take for someone to open a window? Clyde was balancing precariously on the rooftop after having scaled the drainpipe. He knew how late it was, but he just couldn't sleep, so he had gone to see if Rani was awake. It was only half ten, he was old enough to be out and about. But his fingers were going numb, and he wanted to be warm again.

It wasn't like he was watching Rani getting changed, no that was just pervy – though she had an amazing body that he wouldn't have minded for it to be his to admire whenever he liked. He couldn't do that, and he wouldn't, she was not an object - she was amazing, gorgeous, smart, funny, cute… he trailed off, and tried to desperately balance on the rooftop, and reminding himself that this was not Romeo and Juliet either.

He tapped on the window, but when he got no reply he tapped again. Clyde watched her roll over in her sleep, so started to tap with desperation – not wanting to fall to his death, or three weeks in A&E.

The girl finally noticed, and wandered over sleep dazed towards him. Freezing when she saw his face in her window. He tried to push open the window, and she swung it inwards, glowering at him.

"Please tell me this is some crazy dream!"

"Er, hey Rani," Clyde's voice chattered. "Can I come in? It's freezing out here,"

The girl stood and tried to decide, but it did look cold, so she relented and let the other teen pull himself through the window and stand shivering on her carpet – she hadn't noticed that it had started to rain.

"Wait a second," she instructed, and slipped downstairs, fetching a towel and preparing Clyde a hot drink. Within five minutes she was back upstairs, and Clyde was sitting wrapped up in one of Rani's large bathroom towels, perched on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, slightly annoyed, but still worried about why Clyde was up in her room at quarter to eleven at night.

"They found me after school," Clyde whispered. Though he tried to hide it Rani saw the ripples in the cup of tea as his fingers shook. "Yeah I know that I shouldn't have done this – like come up to your room – but they pulled a knife on me and threatened to do the same to Luke, unless I fulfilled their demands."

"Clyde!" Rani hissed - horrified about what had happened to one of her best friends. She slipped an arm around him in a comforting hug. "Haven't you told anyone about this?" she asked desperately.

"I can't," he shuddered, putting the cup down and his head in his hands. "They're doing drugs - Greg and the whole lot – 'parently I'm the best kinda shady character to do the dealings with the druggy…" he trailed off, and bit his lip. "Otherwise Luke gets hurt."

Rani got up and started to pace, avoiding the creaky floorboard in her room. "What are we going to do?"

"We?" Clyde bit back, trying to restrain his anger. "You're not getting involved in this,"

"What it's too dangerous? Remember Clyde? Where were you this lunchtime?" She didn't expect his eyes to darken, and him to stand up, step towards her and grab her arms up towards his chest.

"Do you understand?" he hissed. "This isn't like chasing aliens, or sniffin' out a fresh scoop for the next morning paper. This is serious, people could, and are gonna get hurt if others dare go runnin' to superiority. As in hurt I mean assaulted, I don't want that to happen to anyone, _you _especially,"

Rani was shocked and taken aback by the faithfulness, sincerity, loyalty, and – wait, no she must be imagining it – love? In her friends eyes. "Clyde," her voice shook with the emotion that was barrelling through her, and she swallowed. "Clyde just," the teen stepped back, and let go of her wrists. It wasn't a guilt sympathy he was after – it was real disappointment and fear.

"I've got to go, mum's gonna be worried – and I can't do this any more," he started to climb out of the window, but on a sudden impulse Rani grabbed his arm.

"Clyde you're not doin' this!" she snapped, not caring that her five and sixteen year old cousins were sleeping in the room down below. "You can't get into trouble like this! It could wreck your life!" she threw her arms up in the air, trying to get her emotion and feeling into every word. "You can't gamble things like this away. What about the team? Us? Luke and Sarah-Jane?" Clyde tensed. She stepped up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't do this Clyde," gently she squeezed his shoulder. "You can't, we have to fight this - as a team."

Clyde's shoulders shook, and she suddenly realized in shock, that Clyde was crying. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, and rested his head against the window, not allowing her to see his tears. On a sudden impulse Rani hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder, and holding him.

The teen broke down, receiving the hug; they slipped down onto the wall and just held each other. "God Rani, just don't leave me," he begged. "I couldn't face it when he touched you at lunch. It's gonna be you they're gonna get first, and then Luke. You're the family I never had."

Emotion swelled inside Rani. Clyde pulled away from her, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands, and pulling himself back into the tough Clyde posture. "Sorry you had to see that Rani," he murmured, thoroughly embarrassed.

The girl in question smiled softly. "No problem, you've always got a shoulder to cry on,"

"I'd better go. If your Dad sees me in your room he's gonna kill me," he started back out of the window, and it suddenly struck Rani how surreal this all was, and that the rain had stopped.

"Stay here for the night," she offered. "I'll nick a couple of extra blankets, and you can sleep on the floor. Don't worry I'll wake you up around six and you can get out before everybody else wakes up,"

Clyde was amazed at her generosity, after all he'd just practically broken into her house, broken down, and now was offered a place to stay for the night. Wow, she really was amazing. "Er yeah," he shuffled on his feet.

"Rani!" there was a yell from her father, and both teens froze, if Clyde was caught by Haresh then everything would spiral down completely from here. "Rani are you in bed?" there were footsteps outside the door, and Clyde flapped his arms in the old Clyde, _hell-I'm-gonna-get-__**killed**_ way. Rani had sudden inspiration and bundled him onto her bed, ignoring his yelping protests and shoving him into the corner, moving him so he looked like her blankets bundled in the corner, and she cocooned herself into the wriggling mound, picking up her A level English text and feigning reading _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_ - how depressing.

"Rani. Are you in bed yet?" her father pushed her door open, to see his daughter tucking her hair behind her ear and seemingly deeply engrossed in her text. "Rani," she looked up innocently.

"Yeah Dad?" she asked, leaning back against the lump in her bed.

"You need to get to bed, you've got a busy day tomorrow," he reminded gently.

"Okay, I was just rereading the last few chapters of Tess, I've got a few more pages and then I'm done for the night,"

"Alright. Night cupcake," he kissed her forehead and Rani smiled.

"Night Dad. See you in the morning,"

He wandered out of the room, but before he shut the door he gave her a word of warning. "Remember Sita's normally up around half seven, so get to bed early,"

"Got it," Clyde shuffled underneath her and dislodged her slightly. Haresh raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine!" Rani hurriedly elbowed the lump, which emitted a muffled yelp.

Thinking it was just his daughter behaving oddly Haresh left her to her own devices. As soon as her Dad's footsteps couldn't be heard any more Clyde pushed himself out from underneath her covers, restraining from bursting out laughing.

"Cupcake?" he grinned at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Cupcake, aww cheer up puddin'," he tapped her face.

"You realise that I could just scream that there was a strange boy in my bed and Dad would come running?"

"Point taken," Clyde grinned, but still couldn't resist putting one last tease in. "My little sugar muffin," he patronised as if he was cooing to a newborn baby.

Rani opened her mouth. "D-" the voice was smothered by Clyde's hand. This sent them both off balance and Clyde toppling onto Rani, who gasped in surprise and embarrassment.

"Hi," he grinned sheepishly.

Rani wriggled uncomfortably, and Clyde quickly got the message before rolling off her and bouncing on the bed. He squeaked as his butt landed on the floor, and saw Rani bending over and grinning at him. "Hi," she retorted playfully, (though there was a blush residing on her cheeks), before throwing a pillow at him. He caught it, and forced himself not to start an all out pillow fight with her. "One second," she stepped over him and pulled out a old sleeping bag from the top of the cupboard, once again lobbing it at the boy. "It's all I've got for now, unless I want to wake the rest of the house up,"

"No problem," Clyde replied. "Y'don't mind if I take these off?" he motioned down to his jeans clinging onto his still half damp skin.

"Only if I don't have to look at those hideous legs of yours," Rani replied playfully. There was a shuffling and Clyde produced his jeans, which he threw over the back of the nearby desk chair.

"I'll just text mum to tell her where I am," he explained as Rani switched off the nightlight, and the pair was enveloped in darkness.

"Night Clyde," she murmured as darkness encased her, and she turned on the alarm.

"Night Rani," he replied, as he slipped further down into the sleeping bag, smiling up at her form. "And thanks." He waited a minute, but all he got was soft snore in reply. Smiling he let the comforting darkness, and Rani's unique ways drift him off to sleep.

* * *

A little shorter than the rest, and I know it's full of Clyde/Rani, but I think that their, I-really-like-you-but-I'm-trying-to-hide-it relationship is brilliantly cute! Even though Clyde's a bit of a dick, he deserves somebody.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review,

LostLyra


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL…… well it's nearly Christmas, so for all of my readers here's a early Christmas present. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The crisp early autumn sunlight slipped through his curtains on the Saturday morning. Cracking his eyes open Luke thought about why today was better than other Saturdays. Lying there for quite some time he tried to figure it out. Then he remembered. Maria was here, and she was staying for three weeks. He grinned to himself and threw the covers off him, leaping out of bed. Ignoring that he was still in his pyjama's he crept over to Maria's room, and creaked open the door.

"Maria are you awake?" he was answered by a soft groan, and she buried deeper into the pillows.

"Five more minutes Dad, then I'll get up,"

He smiled to himself, realising that she must need more sleep than he did, so he shut her door. Walking down to the kitchen he prepared himself breakfast. Sitting down he tucked into his cereal. There was footsteps coming down from the stairs and he saw his mum in the doorway, dressed in her old dressing gown.

"I hope you didn't wake Maria up," she commented, as she started boiling water for her early morning tea.

"No, mum," he replied honestly. "I checked if she was up, but she wanted five more minutes. Should I give her five more?"

Sarah laughed. "It's an expression Luke, I think she'd have more than five minutes, let her sleep in until she naturally wakes. It might be around midday,"

"Because of the time differences?"

"Yes,"

"But I'll be bored. I don't like being bored."

"Well do your homework, so you don't have to do it when Maria is awake," Sarah suggested.

"Okay," Luke replied, satisfied with the idea. "I think Clyde wanted to go to Oxford Street and do some shopping for his mum's birthday,"

"Which is Tuesday let me guess?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I have to pick something up as well."

Sarah sighed. "But only if you get all your homework done,"

"I will mum," and Sarah knew that Luke was not like other kids, and _would_ get his homework done on time.

* * *

Young Sita Chandra was bored, she had woken up early around half seven and no one was awake. She knew her sister would complain about being woken up so she tiptoed up to her cousin's room, where she heard two voices talking in hushed whispers.

"You were supposed to wake me up!" came the frustrated voice of a – _boy_. Why was there a boy in her cousin's bedroom?

"Well maybe if you had put the alarm on then I would have!" came the snapped reply.

"So it's my fault?"

"You're the one who's going to get killed by Dad for being in my room!"

Sita carefully pushed the door open to her cousin's room, to see her arguing with another dark skinned boy, dressed only in his boxers and t-shirt. She wondered if either one had noticed that factor yet. "Rani," her voice was small against the two furious teens. "Why is there a boy in your room? And how did he get in?" Both teens froze, and turned to look at the younger girl

"What are you doing up this early Sita?" Rani asked gently.

"I was bored, and wondered if you wanted to watch Wall-E with me," she replied. "Why is he in his boxers?"

Clyde hid his boxers comically and scrabbled to get his jeans and pull them on. "What are you doin' in here?" he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted, and Clyde had to admit that she had a point.

"Well…" he hesitated, glancing at Rani to help him think of a reliable excuse.

"Nothing for you to worry about, and you're not going to tell a word about this to my Dad okay?"

The little girl nodded. "Okay, but doesn't he need to go?"

"Well, yeah," Clyde agreed taken slightly aback by the younger Chandra.

"He just was," Rani reminded him. "Come on," she pulled his arm and the three crept silently down the stairs. "Don't stand on the middle of the sixth one up," Rani explained to the other two. "It creaks like a old carriage wheel," Clyde easily dodged it, but Sita was a little clumsy, and the stair let out an ominous _creak_. Clyde was at the bottom of the stairs and grinned as Rani glowered at her cousin. Picking the little girl up she slipped easily down the last bit of the flight of stairs, and landed at the bottom. "I told you!" she hissed, and Sita giggled as Clyde made faces behind Rani's back.

"Sorry he's making funny faces," Rani turned to see Clyde looking all to innocent behind her back. Putting her cousin down she quickly and quietly unlocked and opened the front door. Before he left Clyde smiled at her and put a hand on her arm.

"Thanks for last night Rani, and sorry,"

She gave him an understanding smile. "No problem Clyde. But you'd better get away before dad comes down,"

"Right," he did a mock salute and dashed off and out of Bannerman Road. Rani smiled slightly and shut the door, ushering her cousin inside.

"So do you still want to watch Wall-E?" she asked, her tiredness creeping into her voice.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to get your mum's present about a week ago?" Luke asked irritably as he caught up with Clyde for about the fifth time that day.

"Yeah, but I didn't have the money,"

"You could use the money that you've saved for the Wii Resort Diamond Clash," Luke replied hopefully, not wanting Clyde to buy it and Maria to get upset.

Clyde slowed his pace and sighed. "I think that's what I'll have to do mate," he made his way over to a cash point and Luke stood up as Clyde got his cash. "I don't know what to get her though, she's really hard to choose for,"

"Jewellery?" Luke suggested.

"To expensive," Clyde replied. "There was a watch that I knew she'd love, I saw it in that shop in near the station. But it was around fifty, and I wanted to get her a DVD as well,"

Luke paused, he knew that Clyde wasn't really well off, and wanted to help his friend. Though he wouldn't admit it Clyde loved his mum and would do anything for her, unlike Luke who would happily tell anyone that he adored his mum, but apparently that was a social disaster. "I know," he suddenly had one of his ideas. "I'll pay for a quarter – both the DVD and the watch, and you can pay me back every week or so – like a bank. I'll get lunch as well,"

"Man you can't do that!" Clyde looked at him. "I mean…"

"You're my best friend Clyde… think of it as a payment for saving my life all those times, and the fight yesterday,"

"Okay mate, if you really-"

Luke nodded. "Where's the shop?" he asked, grinning Clyde showed him the way.

The bell tinkled and the shopkeeper looked up to see two teens entering, one was muttering to the other, who rolled his eyes and sighed. "Luke you just don't understand,"

"I understand more than you do sometimes," the paler blue-eyed teen retorted. Both teens walked up to the counter.

The shopkeeper sighed, this looked like it was going to be a long one.

* * *

"I need to get something checked by Sarah-Jane," Rani made the excuse to her parents as she held up the memory stick with her English coursework on.

"Why can't you get me to sort it out?" Haresh asked, as he helped his wife with the brunch.

"Because Sarah-Jane's a journalist," she replied cheekily.

"Alright, but I want you back in at least a hour, you know we've got Wicked tonight at the West End."

"Okay Dad," she dashed out of the house and across to Number Thirteen. Surprisingly the door was open, so she pushed it and it swung inwards.

"Sarah-Jane?" she called and her voice echoed in the empty house. Sliding over the tiles with her socks (she'd longed to do that for a while), she made her way into the kitchen. It wasn't empty. Instead there was a girl, she had tightly curled brown hair and was dressed in her pyjamas.

"Who are you?" she asked with slight jealously in her voice, the girl turned in surprise, and almost dropped the mug, and instead she put it down on the kitchen worktop.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, arms crossing over her chest. The Garfield jammies did nothing to lighten Rani's mood.

"Are you a lodger?" she asked. "Or a old friend?"

"Both – what do you want to be, a journalist?"

"Hit the nail on the head," Rani replied a small smirk on her face, partly at her slightly tinged American accent. "Just want to know who you are."

"After you,"

"I live across the road,"

"I used to-" neither of them wanted to give any information to the other, and they stood, even though both knew kinda who they were.

"Ah, Maria you're up," Sarah-Jane was dressed and ready for what looked like another snooping exercise. "Rani I thought you were with your cousins!"

"Yeah, I am supposed to be," the teen grinned sheepishly. "I was wondering – I know you're busy but can you check through some of my coursework. I just thought…" she trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed.

Sarah-Jane laughed. "Sure, after I've looked through some stuff UNIT's got for me. I see you two have already met. Maria, Rani. Rani, Maria. Maria used to live over the other side of the road."

Rani's eyes widened, almost comically. "So _you're_ Maria, Luke's told me a lot about you,"

The other girl blushed, and smiled. "Well he doesn't really know tact that to well,"

"I'll say," the two grinned at each other, the stony atmosphere from before melting away. "So how long have you known Clyde?"

"Too long," came the reply with rolled eyes. "He's a lovable idiot," she paused. "Unless you fancy him…" and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rani couldn't help the blush that erupted across her cheeks.

"Even though I'd love to talk about _boys_ with you I need to go and see the Brig, he's got some files for me. I would ask if you wanted to come Maria, but Garfield pyjamas don't really suit the occasion. And before you even ask, Rani, your Dad would shoot me if I even thought of taking you off long the winding road and out of London."

Both girls pouted. "I guess you're right Sarah-Jane," Rani sighed exasperatedly. "I'll go then," she ducked her head and dramatically dragged her feet to the door, but Maria called her back – excited that she could talk to another girl her age about aliens, school and boys.

"Hey, have you ever come across a Slitheen?"

A grin spread across Rani's face. "I was just about to ask the same thing,"

"I see you've clicked," Sarah whispered a thankful prayer that there had been no harsh words spoken between them. "I'd better get going now. Maria you know how the Brigadier gets when people are late," Maria nodded and waved as Sarah-Jane left her house.

Rani leaned over and smirked. "So, under the 'big tough I'm-best-at-everything' Clyde, what's the real one like?" Maria grinned back; this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"That's really not the best thing to say," Clyde had been complaining all the way from the jewellery store. "My best friend's looking for a present for his mum," he imitated. "I could have done better than that."

"What was the problem with that?" Luke replied terribly confused. "I only told the truth."

"Sometimes mate the truth can get you into trouble. Where's your mum?" he asked interestedly as Luke unlocked the door.

"She went to see a old friend," he answered, and kicked off his shoes. There was giggling laughter coming from the lounge.

"And then he was like, "Up, down, up down," and Clyde followed every word!" the pair of voices roared with laughter.

Clyde paled. "She cannot be tellin' that story – it was strictly out of bounds!" he hissed in panic. Luke recognised the two voices as Maria and Rani, and they were obviously talking and sharing adventures that they had in the past.

"I kinda promised that I'd never tell that story again,"

"But it was a epic FAIL," Maria's voice floated over to his ears, and he grinned.

"Yup. So what's up with you and Luke?" The question was innocent, and the teen in question felt his ears burning.

"Well," there was a pause. "Nothing really. We're just good friends,"

"Phsst," came unsatisfied answer.

"What like you and Clyde?" The teen felt that it was the right moment for him to enter the room. Both Maria and Rani were curled up on Sarah-Jane's sofa, and cups of tea in their hands, talking and laughing about things they'd seen and people's lives they'd shared. Especially the boys, and Luke had a suspicion that it had _only _been them that they had been talking about.

"Okay, we stop right there," Clyde burst into the doorway. "And please don't say any…" he trailed off, spotting Maria, and standing there stunned. "What are you doin' here?" he asked in amazement.

"That's the second question like that I've been asked Mr. Langer – unless you want me to go all the way _back_ to D.C you can keep at it," Maria grinned, doing a brilliant impression of their old physics teacher.

"She's back!" Clyde bounced over to hug her, but then realised how his _cool _look had been destroyed, instead he stopped and smiled, punching her arm lightly.

Rolling her eyes Maria hugged him tight. "Missed you to Clyde," she smiled, knowing that he'd now be fully embarrassed, and not able to live this down. The doorbell suddenly rang, and Rani groaned.

"That's going to be Dad, moaning that I have to come home,"

Maria unlatched herself from Clyde, who turned to Rani. "Aren't you gonna see some play?"

"Musical," Rani sent a pointed look at Maria, who giggled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Luke wondered bemused.

"Nothing," both girls replied in a singsong voice.

"Oh, no," Clyde slung an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "This is when girls start to gang together – y'know girls could take over the world if they did that?"

Now poor Luke was even more confused. The doorbell rang again. Quickly Rani got to the door, the other three followed her. Opening the door she saw a none to happy looking Haresh, standing there with his arms folded, glowering at his daughter.

"Is that the angry face?" Clyde joked, and grinned sheepishly as his teacher stared him down. "Hi sir," he mumbled.

"Rani you where only supposed to be around here for at least ten minuets. It's been almost a hour,"

"Sorry Dad," she smiled up at him, hoping that the _puppy face_ would make him change his mind – it didn't work.

"Go on,"

"It's easy to get distracted," she explained.

"I wonder why?" his eyes landed on Clyde and the boy grinned.

"What did I do sir?" he shrugged comically. "I'm just here with my mates," he slung an arm around Maria and Luke, and Maria pushed him away.

"Don't get me involved with this," the girl grinned.

"Haresh! Rani!" there was call from across the road. "I don't know what you two are doing but we need to leave in a hour – and you know how long Sita takes to get her organised."

Both father and daughter looked at each other. "She's the boss," he reminded her daughter as she stepped out of the house.

"Fine," she turned to the others and started to walk backwards, taking as slow as she possibly could. "See you guys later,"

"Rani!" her mother's voice sounded – now slightly angrily across the road.

"Fine! I'm coming!" she replied. "Have to go," she turned on her heel and sprinted over the road.

Clyde turned to Maria. "So how's America?"

* * *

Hope you did enjoy, Luke/Maria AND Clyde/Rani, you can't really get better can you? LOL. But Sarah-Jane's gonna get some lovin' soon! *Gasp*

Hope you all have a fantastic Christmas, and I'll hopefully update before New Year!

Reviews will make my Christmas – or make it even better!

Thanks,

LostLyra


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all, hope you all had a good Christmas, I certainly did.

Here's a New Year present for you all. I hope you have a great one! Please enjoy.

* * *

The three had ended up lounging on the sofa in the attic, and had not stopped talking for the past hour and a half. Clyde noticed that his best friend was more at ease then he had been in the past few months. Even with Rani around he had never quite fitted in with the rest of the school, and that was an understatement. He laughed at something Maria had described, but it was blown out by Mr Smith appearing from the wall.

"In coming message for Sarah-Jane Smith," all teens suddenly sensing trouble, turned towards the super computer.

"Where is it from Mr. Smith?" Luke asked concerned.

"It's from Torchwood Three,"

"That's okay, I think?" Clyde turned towards Luke, with a worried look on his face.

"Should be," Luke replied. "Can you put it on line?"

"I will Luke," there was a fizz of static and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hey all," it was Captain Jack Harkness, even though he looked a little pale, he still looked as good as ever. "Is the old girl here?"

"Old girl?" Luke asked confusedly.

"He must mean Sarah-Jane," Maria concluded. "No, _Sarah-Jane_ is not here. What do you want?"

"Frosty," he smiled, teeth glinting in the light. "I was here to talk godchildren with her. The _old girl_ is a old joke, ask your mum,"

"Why do you want to talk godchildren with her?" Clyde asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he grinned at him. "You're cute by the way,"

Clyde stepped back. "You're kiddin' me right?"

"Captain Jack's gay remember?" Luke grinned at his friend's discomfort.

"Jack you're not harassing the natives again?" a strong welsh accent flitted over the speakers, and a blue eyed good-looking man came into view.

"No, Yan," Jack replied. "Just wondering where Sarah-Jane is."

"She's out," Luke informed him. "Why do you want to talk godchildren?"

The two men passed smiles to each other, and Maria jumped up suddenly and emitted a small squeal. "You can't be!" she squeaked happily.

Jack grinned back at her, eyes lighting up. "I certainly am – we're expecting,"

Clyde couldn't help but scrunch up his nose, it wasn't that he was homophobic, but he just didn't see how that was possible, two guys shouldn't be able to… where would it come… Ewww, he just didn't want to think about it. "How is that possible?" he asked cautiously.

"It is when you're a human male from the 51st century," Luke explained enthusiastically. "Do you know what sex it is?"

Jack pouted. "Yan won't let me,"

Ianto laughed. "He'll just get gender specific."

"Would not,"

"Would to!" their argument was interrupted as a fuming Sarah-Jane stormed into the attic.

"Well someone's on their period," Clyde joked.

"I don't want to know about my mums men-" Maria smothered Luke's sentence with her hand.

"Neither do we," she agreed.

"What's the matter mum?" Luke asked concerned.

"I swear – UNIT's security, it's even worse with the recent Tula invasion,"

"Wait," Clyde looked at her horrified. "It's an invasion now?"

Sarah sighed. "I don't want to get into the details, but it's looking that way,"

"So the two aliens we saw weren't just the only ones?" Maria couldn't help a shudder pass through her.

"Hello Sarah-Jane!" Jacks' voice sounded from the speakers, and Sarah-Jane looked up shocked, putting her bag down on the table. "Was it the old wire bra check?" he grinned, and yelped as Ianto smacked the back of his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sarah grinned back at the American Time Agent.

Clyde clapped his hands over his ears. "Yuk, people over thirty shouldn't flirt in front of kids,"

"Oh," Luke grinned at Clyde. "Jack's _way_ over thirty,"

"Give or take a few thousand years," the Agent smiled secretively. "So Sarah-Jane," he grinned turning back to the older woman. "Seein' as I'm kinda Luke's godfather. D'you want to become my child's godmother?" It was a weird way of asking, and an even stranger question. Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"How did you manage it?"

"Well a lot of the sideways tango,"

"LALALA!" Clyde had stuck his fingers in his ears and started to spin around in a circle, trying to get the image of Jack and his lover doing the _sideways tango_ out of his head.

"And help from New New York hospital, the Doctor managed to get involved as well,"

"You wouldn't have been able to get to New New York without him," reminded Luke.

Clyde took his fingers out of his ears. "New New York?"

"Yeah, it's the replica of New York, but a few thousand years into the future. They built it on the foundations of New York," Jack replied.

"_Right_," Clyde nodded, not too convinced.

"So Sarah-Jane? Up for the responsibility of looking after the Harkness-Jones clan?"

"I'd be honoured. Who are the other Godparents by the way?"

"The Doctor and Rose, obviously, Martha, and a old friend of mine,"

"UNCLE JACK!" there was a screech and a young child barrelled herself towards him.

"Ellis!" there was a yell from her mother. "You be careful with him!" a cute looking welsh woman came into view.

"Guys I'd like you to meet on of my first two Goddaughters, Ellis Williams,"

"Awww, she's adorable!" Maria cooed at the dark haired brown-eyed girl sitting on his lap.

"Who's your other goddaughter?" Luke asked interested.

"Donna-Joanna-Susan Tyler-Smith,"

"That's a mouthful," Clyde observed.

"Course it is, she's a Time Lord. Her Gallifreyan name is Gamma Gemini,"

"I like the other one better," Clyde retorted.

"So did the Doctor,"

There was a ringing sound, and Clyde took out his mobile. "Sorry I've got to go, mum wants me to cook dinner before she gets home. What d'you guys say 'bout a movie tonight?"

Maria nodded. "I've been wanting to see District 9,"

"Sorted, I'll get the times?"

Both friends nodded.

"Awesome, I'd better go, see ya guys later. Round seven,"

* * *

"Mum, we're going out!" Luke yelled from the front door, Maria jumped down the last few steps, dressed in a pair jeans and warm looking fitted top. Did he ever stop to think about the fact that she had a figure? Originally to him she was just Maria, but now, seemingly it had all changed – but he had only been a few minutes, scratch that,_ seconds_, old when he had met her first, and he was young and naïve. He had grown older now and more adapt - he knew about _things_ – and in these last few months particular _parts_ of his body had other ideas than his brain.

"So ready?" Maria grinned at him, pulling on her favourite coat.

Luke nodded. "We're catching the bus, it's cheaper than the tube," _and a lot less dangerous_, he thought.

"I don't mind," Maria tugged on his arm. "We'd better get going, Clyde says the movie starts at seven," she turned and called up the stairs. "See you Sarah-Jane!"

His mother's voice could be heard up from the attic. "Have a nice time, and stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" Luke called back and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind them both. The late October chill hit them hard in the face as they started together down the road. Luke pushed his hair away from his forehead, and left his hood down – it was an annoying habit that he had, but he'd been jumped twice in the last month, and he didn't want it to happen again. His uneasy feeling seemed to slither away as they reached the main road.

"Are you alright Luke?" Maria asked concerned, sensing his jumpy attitude.

He smiled slightly. "I'm fine, for some reason I have this irrational fear of the dark,"

"There are _things_ in the shadows," her voice was teasing, but not so much that it was upsetting. She looped her arm through his, and glanced up at him, her deep brown eyes colliding with his for a second. "How have _you_ been Luke?"

"Better since you're here," he replied truthfully, suddenly hugging her. Taken aback Maria let her arms slide around his neck. "I've missed your hugs," he explained. Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and the bus sped past them, heading for the nearby bus stop. The two teens broke apart and sprinted to the stop, leaping on and paying for their tickets in record time. They collapsed together, both grinning, on one of the back seats.

"So," Maria drew in a breath. "I think I need to chase more aliens! I'm getting to unfit!"

"Chasing aliens isn't the only form of exercise," Luke replied, though he had to agree, it was a lot more fun then normal P.E lessons.

"But it's far better then Anatomy," she drew a hand down her face. "Why on earth did I take that?"

"Because you wanted to?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought it would be like Biology. But it's kinda not," she sighed. "To much work, to little sleep,"

"You've got time off now," Luke smiled warmly at her.

"Because I'm missing lessons, by about a week and a half, my teachers gave me stack-lodes of work to do. I'm swamped," the bus had started its jolting movements into the main traffic, the florescent lights of the other cars sped past them, creating a stream of orange in the dark.

"That's not really fair. But I'll help,"

"Thanks, it's good when you've got a friend who's a human genius," he knew that Maria _never_ spoke of him in ill turn – apart from when she was annoyed with him, and that was rare. "Why are you scared of the dark all of a sudden?" Maria brought up the question that had been bothering her. The bus jolted to a halt, and the doors slid open to the waiting passengers outside.

Luke rubbed an old bruise on his arm through the fabric. "I got jumped a couple of times. I didn't tell mum about it. She's got to much on her plate,"

Maria squeezed his arm gently. "Hey I'll protect you,"

He laughed, and shoved her playfully. "I thought that I was supposed to be the strong alpha male,"

Maria giggled, and poked him back. "I don't remember anything about being _the _alpha male,"

Luke rolled his eyes. Then froze, was that _him_ outside the bus, a unconscious shiver ran through him, and – even though he didn't try to show it – he pressed up slightly against the window. Maria watched him in shock, at this sudden change in her best friend, and saw a dark hooded boy stare directly at them. She glowered back, and put a hand on Luke's arm, almost daring the other boy to come at them, but he turned and headed up the stairs. Her friend beside her visibly relaxed, and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry," he murmured, and the soft grip on his arm tightened gently.

"It's okay," Maria replied, as the bus jolted back into motion. "People get scared sometimes, and if he jumped you. You have all the right to be afraid,"

He looked at her and smiled – it was a true smile. "Thanks Maria,"

She knew that she had to change the subject, so settled on one that they could both comfortably share. "So, what exactly happened with this hypnotist thing and Clyde? Rani started to explain, but I want both points of view,"

"And to tease Clyde with it?"

"Yeah, that's the best of both worlds,"

* * *

HAH, bet you didn't expect a visit from The Captain did you? XD Yeah he's making a massive appearance later on. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are like my birthday pressies! They make me happy, fuzzy and warm in side with gratitude that people actually do read this stuff… Well you know what I mean.

The little green button just wants to be tickled!

Thanks,

LostLyra


	9. Chapter 9

So here's another chapter. I realeaisd I haven't updated recently.

Hope you all had a nice weekend and this might make those Monday's a little easier!

LostLyra

* * *

The boy in question stood outside the cinema, bouncing on his heels, impatiently. He was never one for being on time, but he hated others being late – well later than he was anyway. Pulling his hood up against the cold he walked towards the entrance, and was stopped as two arms looped around his neck.

"You're not thinking of going in without us are you?" Maria Jackson grinned at him, tongue poking through her teeth.

"Well since you're so _tardy_ I just might have to," he was cut off with a friendly shove from the girl, who unlatched her arms from around his neck as Luke came into view.

"Hang on I just want to try this," she moved her hand in a certain motion, and started to repeat. "Up, down, up, down," she turned to Luke. "It's not working!"

Clyde crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey! I thought that we agreed never to mention that again!"

"You agreed," Luke reminded.

"So are we going to see this film or not?" Maria looped an arm through Luke's and grinned at Clyde, who slung a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"We game?" Clyde asked, as he broke away from the pair and did a swagger on the pavement.

Maria laughed. Whilst Luke looked at them both once again confused. "Game?"

Clyde gave Maria the _look_, and sighed, patting his friends shoulder. "No worries mate, you can just stay confused."

"Yo Clyde!" the three turned to see one of Clyde's other friends, Rick, with a arm around his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. "Sup man?" the two pumped fists. "Luke," he greeted the other boy friendly, whilst Maria was trying to remember where she had seen his girlfriend before. Then it clicked.

"Oh My God! Saz!" she let out a squeak and the two good friends hugged each other. "You've changed so much!"

"So have you! I didn't know you were coming back from America! You never told me on MSN!"

"Neither of them knew either," she jerked a thumb towards Luke and Clyde.

"So was it a surprise?" Saz waggled her eyebrows and Maria blushed.

"Shh!" she decided to change the subject, and not let out where she was staying for the next few weeks.

"What are you guys seeing?" her friend asked as the small group walked into the cinema.

"District 9, you?"

"New Moon," Clyde gave Saz's boyfriend an incredulous look.

"_New Moon_?"

"Hey! I can score Brownie points!"

"So you're saying that you like New Moon?" Luke asked, slightly confused.

The taller, good-looking boy scowled playfully at him. He and Clyde were a lot alike, even though they acted tough and _cool_ on the outside they were like small newborn puppies on the inside – you only had to dig deeper enough.

"Clyde's just jealous because he hasn't got a girlfriend!" Maria poked her tongue out at the dark skinned boy playfully.

"Hasn't he got Rani?" Luke asked, generally intrigued. Clyde's dark cheeks struggled to hide the flush of red that quickly appeared.

"Luke!" he complained.

"What's this? My man has a girl?" Rick played along, loving to tease him. The early school drop out had built up a healthy life with mechanics, and now built and sold his own cars, so he felt like he had a reason to tease his friend.

"Oohh, is this Rani?" Saz asked interestedly, as they stood in the queue for their tickets. "The head's daughter?"

"You never told me that her Dad was the head!" Maria looked at both Luke and Clyde.

"It never came up," Luke replied truthfully.

"Nice one mate!" Rick laughed, and slapped Clyde on the back. After paying for their tickets the two groups separated. Settling down for their particular film Clyde leaned over and whispered something between the two of them.

"It's okay Maria, I mean if you get scared Luke can always hold your hand," he yelped as he was hit reasonably hard on the shoulder by the embarrassed girl.

As the adverts started Luke leaned over and murmured into Clyde's ear. "What if I wanted to hold her hand?" Clyde decided that there was no comment needed.

* * *

"Those special effects were amazing!" the other two agreed as they came out of the cinema and into the cold night air.

"The aliens weren't as good as the ones we've fought though," Clyde smirked back at Luke's comment, and his reply was interrupted by his phone going off. Flicking his mobile open he read the text.

"Mum wants me to pick up some fish and chips, you want some Clyde?"

"I don't mind, if S.J will have me," he grinned at him.

"Y'know if you keep calling Sarah-Jane S.J she will kill you," Maria gave him a knowing grin.

"I think we'll skip the bus – it only cuts it down by ten mins. The chippy's half way back anyway,"

"Yeah that sounds good," Maria turned to her other close friend. "You okay with that Luke?"

The boy nodded, and the three started to head off down the road. It didn't take them very long to reach the chip shop, even though they had watched just under five of their busses pass them in the last half hour, they enjoyed just spending time with each other.

"Did you say that you've made some new friends?" Luke asked as they came into view of the warm, slightly metallic traditional lights of the chippy. Cold bit at their bones and the trio hurried to get inside, stamping their feet to get warm. Luke suddenly froze, and stood closer to Maria.

Clyde gasped comically, putting his hands over his mouth. "Maria! _Friends_?"

"Clyde!" she whacked him grinning. "Yes in fact – Michele's brilliant," she noticed Luke's change in posture. "Luke?"

"Just don't bring attention to me," he replied, trying – and failing – to be inconspicuous.

"Man! We should totally do that!" there was a loud boisterous voice. "He would shit himself!" Maria watched as the group of four paid for their meal.

"Mark. The look on his _face_," the other boy dressed in black grinned.

"Specially when you got Rani this afternoon!" they shared a laugh between all four. Clyde forgot how to breathe, and clenched his fist.

"Hey can I take your order?" the guy at the till asked.

"The usual, plus fish," Luke, replied automatically, breathing a sigh of relief as the others left the store.

"Right," it took under five minutes to get out and pay for their supper. They started to walk home, the two boys in a brooding silence.

"What was all of that about?" Maria asked – slightly worried about both boys demeanour.

"Problems at school," Luke replied.

"Man you can tell Maria!" Clyde urged as they entered Bannerman Road.

"Right," the boy practically glowered at him. "Perhaps I don't," he started to power walk down the road. The two friends ran to catch up with him.

"Luke _please_," Maria put a soft hand on his arm. His hard expression softened.

"I'll tell you when I feel ready," she gave him a look which was similar to his mothers I-know-you're-doing-something-you're-not-telling-me look. "Promise,"

Maria rolled her eyes, and pushed him friendly, and Clyde came up to join them. "Hey why does Maria get away with it?"

"Because I am who I am," Maria grinned back at him. "Face it Clyde just because you can't face somebody being more popular than you,"

"Hey!" they made it to the front door. "I _am_ popular!" Luke gave Maria the key and they pushed open the door.

"Yeah 'cause the girls in America would be all _over_ you,"

"They totally would!"

"Was the film good?" Luke grinned as he saw his mother poke her head out from the hallway, and stopped his friends from bickering.

"Yeah," from the look he got Clyde kicked his shoes off, and they landed perfectly next to each other, Maria seemed to look reasonably impressed. "You can only do that once!" Clyde proclaimed, proudly puffing out his chest and grinning.

"You practised that for a while," Luke pointed out, following his mum into the kitchen, with the chips. "Whilst I was doing my homework – you only got a C on that economics homework that you were doing,"

Clyde shrugged. "But that's not what I want to do is it?"

"What do you actually want to do?" Maria asked, with a playful smile.

"Well we've got the band, and I have my art – if I just pass my A levels I'm cool with that,"

"You guys have a band?" she asked as they sat down.

"You still haven't thought of a name for it," Sarah-Jane laughed, settling down next to her son.

"We've got to get the songs perfect first – I thought that Clyde was going to do the album cover, but he hasn't got round to it yet,"

"I didn't think that you were that serious," Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, we're doing something for a charity gig at school, but that's not till Christmas-"

Clyde swallowed his food. "We are _not_ doin' Christmas songs, I don't care what time of year it is,"

"I didn't say we were," Luke looked at him confused.

"Who does what? I didn't know you played," Maria added, interested, licking salt from her fingers – making Luke momentarily distracted – he shook himself out of his momentary lapse.

"Clyde's drums, Roy's base-"

"And Luke's lead – guitar and singer," Clyde cut him off, knowing that he would be far too modest about his talents.

"I didn't know that you sing,"

"Well apparently I do,"

"And he's good at it," Sarah replied, proud of her sons achievements.

Luke smiled; it was good to feel like he was in a proper family again.

* * *

So any good? Not to cliched I hope...

Even though I'm really enjoying writing this story at the moment I'm wondering if I should stop posting because I'm not getting very many reviews. Even though I'm not review pushy, I do like to know what people think of my work…

Thanks,

LostLyra


	10. Chapter 10

I thought I'd better update before I go away for the holidays – I could update tomorrow, but I'm planning on doing work!

Thanks for all the amazing reviews – and all those fantastic people who have favourated me over the last few days! Special notice to Elle, who's reviewed every chapter so far! XD

Hope you enjoy…

LostLyra.

* * *

"Dad! I'm fine!" there was a laughing voice coming from the lounge, late on the Sunday afternoon. Maria had phoned her Dad, and had been on there for over an hour – at the least. Luke wandered down, dressed in a pair of jeans and one of his favourite tees. "Yes I'm having a great time…" he lent on the door frame, smiling at her, trying to tell her father at she was okay. "When are you going to ask?" she flopped down onto his favourite place on the sofa, seeing him and beckoning him over, patting the seat next to her. Plonking himself down he grinned at her. "You've got to! You can't not do it,"

"That's a double negative," Luke explained. "That means that he can do it,"

"Exactly," Maria lent against him slightly. "Hear that Dad? You've got to do it!"

"Hello Luke," came Alan Jackson's voice from down the other side of the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Luke replied in his usual manner, getting a playful shove from Maria. "Maria told me about your new girlfriend,"

Maria slapped her hand to her forehead, groaning at her best friends' bluntness. There was a laugh from the other end. "I guess she probably did. That girl can't keep quiet,"

"Dad!" Maria exclaimed.

"She's quiet with embarrassment now," Luke observed, as Maria sunk down into the sofa, covering her face.

"Don't be embarrassed, thanks for the tips Maria, I'll phone you with a update," her father smiled down the other end of the phone. "Love you,"

"Love you too," she blew a kiss down the phone and killed the call.

"I was wondering," Luke shifted, and scratched the back of his neck. "Do you want to come to the park – it's only four, and it's really nice in the autumn,"

"Yeah, I'd like that,"

"We could go down to Kensington Gardens – catch the tube,"

Maria smiled, and Luke felt strangely warm inside. "Yeah I'd like that,"

* * *

Even though it was nippy, the weak autumn sunlight stretched lazily through the trees, and danced in it's many golden hues along the rugged pathway. Pebble dashes of brown, green and reds littered the ground, making a warm symphony of colour. A small child laughed in delight as an old arthritic collie chased the five year old herding it back to its two parents. Though, this was all lost to the world, as two teens walked along together, arm in arm, the female of the pair snuggled into the shoulder of the dark-haired cobalt-eyed boy.

"I've missed you," Luke murmured to the girl on his arm, who pressed her face into his shoulder. His stomach was starting to feel funny, it felt like all of the worries and the pains of the last few months where washing away – and he could start on a new pallet, with no one to judge him. Especially the girl he cared for most in the world.

"I've missed you too," Maria smiled, and snuggled up closer towards his warmth, wrapping her arms around his middle.

They continued on in silence, no words needed to be shared. After walking for about a mile Luke found his favourite bench in the large gardens, and pulled Maria gently down next to him. It seemed like the nearby road was miles away.

"Do you come here a lot?" Maria asked smiling softly.

"Yeah," Luke replied, relaxing against the back of the bench. "It's my thinking spot, when I have a tough day at school then I come and sit here – I scared mum once by not coming back until going past seven,"

Reaching across Maria took his hand and squeezed it slightly. He smiled back at her, gently rubbing his thumb along the palm of her hand. "What's happening Luke?" she whispered. "I'm getting scared, it was twice yesterday – how longs it been going on for?"

He tightened the grip on her hand, and swallowed. "Ever since the GCSE results came out – I got straight A* in all my subjects – I didn't boast, and I was completely modest. I didn't want to say anything to _anyone_about the results," he drew in a breath. "After we went back to school it all changed. People found out about my results, I think it made a few people mad – really angry. After all the hype died down when we got settled back into school those four – Greg, Mark, Fink, and Scot – started with the little jabs, and things how I should not even be here," he swallowed, and looked over at dusk that had started to settle over Kensington Gardens. Maria suddenly hugged him; taken aback he pulled her close and buried his face into her neck.

"You don't need to go any further Luke," she whispered gently. "I can guess what happens next," she pushed up one of his sleeves and gently stroked an old bruise that was smattered across his arm. "Have you told Sarah-Jane about it yet?"

"I can't," Luke whispered. "I just can't tell mum," he sighed and breathed in the smell of her sent, and was received by a giggle.

"Luke are you sniffing me?" he could feel the smile on her lips.

He coughed. "Well – you always smell nice," he hated himself because he knew that he was blushing – and according to Clyde it was a very unmanly thing to do.

"Luke," she prompted, and they drew out of the hug, so their foreheads were touching and their lips where millimetres apart. "Luke," he voice was almost a whisper, and it stuttered at seeing how close they where.

"Maria," he murmured back. Surprising himself he let his gentle hand reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and letting his hand slip down to her cheek, and cup it gently. "I," he licked his lips. "I really want to kiss you Maria,"

"Why don't you?" her innocent eyes looked up at him, he was almost drowning in the brown orbs. Making up his mind he gently and slowly placed his lips over Maria's.

Fireworks seemed to explode in his head, and he paused – suddenly completely unaware of what to do next. The problem was solved as Maria (she always seemed to know what to do), looped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself closer to him. Resting one hand on the small of her back he wound the other into her thick mop of tightly curled brown hair, both of them deepening the kiss simultaneously. Normally Luke Smith was a boy who never forgot many things, but he seemed to forget how to breathe.

Maria pulled away first, her forehead resting against his. "Wow,"

He let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah," there was a moment of slightly awkward, though comfortable silence. "What are we…?" he trailed off, not wanting to have ruined their perfect friendship forever.

"What you want us to be," Maria replied, stroking some of his bangs of hair out of his face.

"I would really like you…" he bit his lip, not really planning on how he was going to say it.

Maria cut him off with a small short soft kiss. "Yes, I would like that a lot,"

He grinned at her, moving in and nuzzling his nose against hers. The two smiled at each other. It was now dark, and the cool air bit into their bones, even through their clothes. Maria couldn't help a shiver pass through her. Without even thinking Luke shimmied out of his coat and draped it across her shoulders.

"Luke? Aren't you going to get cold?" she asked, though she pulled the coat further around her. Reminding herself that she was _not_ sniffing his coat.

"No, not when we walk back," he grabbed her hand and grinned. "Want to get some coffee?"

She nodded, and smiled back at him. "I'll pay,"

"But!" he started to protest. "Apparently I'm supposed to pay because-"

"Have you been reading girl magazines again?"

Luke grinned sheepishly as they started to walk back down the path. "I was bored – and Rani brought one in, I couldn't help looking at it,"

Maria laughed and shoved him. "Okay – we'll sort this out, first one to get to the end of the park wins – and the looser has to pay,"

He nodded in agreement, and waited patiently.

"What are you doing Luke?"

"Giving you a head start?" he grinned.

"What because I run slow?" she put her hands on her hips, Luke pushed her still grinning, and sprinted off.

"Hey!"

* * *

Two sets of footsteps sounded in the corridor, they hurried into the living room and jumped onto the sofa. Sarah-Jane looked at them both from her chair. The two were grinning, and there was a sparkle in her son's eyes. He reached over for the remote on the table, but Maria tackled it from him. Holding it from his reach with an outstretched arm. Ignoring this fact he stretched over her to get it, and Sarah was completely ignored by the two teens. She coughed. Both teens jumped and lept apart from each other.

Sarah-Jane raised her eyebrows, and put her book down. "Anything that I should know about?"

"No!" Luke replied, all to quickly for her liking. "Definitely not," Maria shoved him and managed to snatch the remote back. "Hey! I got the coffee!" Luke complained.

"That's only because _you_ lost," she tuck her tongue out at him.

"Mum!"

"What can you say?" Sarah-Jane grinned. "Stronger women always win," the two females hi-fived.

"Fine," Luke pouted. "But as long as it isn't anything to do with _Russle Brand _I'm okay with watching it," he crossed his arms over his chest and sank back into the sofa.

"Aww, don't pout Luke," Maria teased and nudged him. "You could always go and get the tea,"

"But there isn't-!" he started, but his retort was cut short as Maria performed her well-practised puppy dog eyes on her new boyfriend. It always worked – and it seemed to be working now.

Luke sighed. "All right, Mum would you like anything from the kitchen?"

"Yes Luke, please could I have the normal?" she smiled at him. He nodded, knowing what Maria's normal was to. He traipsed into the kitchen. Ignoring the sounds of the giggling females behind him.

Women.

* * *

Did you like it? I sure hope you did! XD. Anyway I will probably update a new chapter after the holidays – but no promises.

Not trying to be a nag, but all these amazing people who've updated me over the past few days (previously mentioned) can you give me a teeny tiny review – so I know if you're liking it?? _Please_ – no I'm not begging!!!

Anyway – if you are in the UK and looking forwards to the February half term holidays – have a good 'un! Also have a lovely valentines day!

Thanks, and adios me amigos!

LostLyra.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys – I thought I'd update, seeing as I have about five more chapters up in the bank, plus I've reached 100 Word document pages! So something to celebrate! Longest story to date – touch wood! I hope you enjoy…

(Luke bullying in this part – please don't flame!)

As Maria wandered downstairs she heard voices in the kitchen – one was Luke's and the other's Sarah-Jane's, and it sounded like they were having a heated argument. Sarah's voice sounded over her sons – and it didn't sound very impressed. Dumping her rucksack on the floor she snuck into the hallway.

"I can't believe you Luke!" it was Sarah's angry voice. "How could you?"

"Clyde was going to get expelled!" there was quick retort back, and silence followed. "I couldn't let that happen mum! I know Haresh wouldn't have just let him off, even though his records have improved," there was a stagnant pause, and the sound of a glass being placed on the table.

"I'm sorry Luke," her voice was quiet. "Just everything so stressful at the moment – you've never done anything like this before and I didn't know how to react," seeing that their argument seemed to have ended Maria quietly went into the kitchen and started to pour the boiling water into three mugs standing on the work surface.

"How much did you hear?" Luke asked as Maria handed him a mug, and then one to Sarah, before taking her own and sitting at the table.

She shrugged. "Enough,"

"Sorry mum," he apologised as Sarah set down their breakfast.

"It's all right Luke," she ruffled her son's hair and kissed his cheek. "Sometimes things like this happen. I didn't mean to shout, I just got angry,"

"It's okay," Maria smiled inwardly as the two quickly made up, though she knew that their relationship would be rocky for a couple of days. God she'd missed a traditional full English breakfast – in America it just didn't taste the same.

"Glad you're enjoying it," Sarah laughed as Maria swallowed another mouthful. She blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"It's been my first proper Full English for a long time,"

"Can't you have them in America?" Luke asked, wiping his fried bread around his plate. There was the sound of the front door opening and the heavy sounding footsteps of Clyde Langer entered the house.

"Mornin' all," he grinned, taking his usual seat. To anybody else in the world he would have been kicked out of the house by now – but this was _not_ just _any_bodies house, and Clyde making his own way in had become a routine.

"Tea Clyde?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Please," the boy replied, casually swiping a piece of Maria's fried bread, and narrowly avoiding the oncoming fork. "Careful you could hurt somebody with that thing!" he grinned. "Thanks Sarah-Jane," he took the offered cup. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm going to mums," he noticed that his best friend looked incredibly sullen. "My presence isn't really welcomed at Tony's flat,"

"Oh," Clyde knew exactly what she was talking about. "So how long are you staying away?"

"Three days, not long,"

"I forgot," all three teens looked at Sarah-Jane expectantly. "During the next week I might have to go down and sort out the problem between Jack and Ianto,"

"What are you going to play Jeremy?" Clyde asked grinning.

"Huh?" Luke turned with a questioning glance.

"Dr. Phil is the same thing in America," Maria explained.

Luke looked even more confused.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing," checking her watch she glanced at Maria. "Come one, you need to get to your mums,"

"Why does she have to leave this early?" Luke complained.

Clyde hid his smirk in his cup.

"Because we're doing a little bit of our own investigation on the alien invasion – that hasn't been taken over by UNIT or Torchwood,"

"But!" both boys looked furious.

"Neither of you are going _anywhere_ with me for the next week – you're both grounded,"

"But _mum_!"

"Yeah Sarah-_Jane_!"

"No," she glowered at the two boys. "Definitely not," and Luke pouted, yelping when Clyde punched his arm friendly.

"Don't pout – it's not cool," Luke rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out. Sarah pulled her bag over her shoulder, as soon as Maria had finished her breakfast.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon," she apologised. "You know what mum gets like," Luke quickly followed her out of the kitchen, and Clyde knew that they had to have some space – but he couldn't help resisting a peak around the corner of the front door.

"Tell your mum," he heard Maria say, hands on his best friends chest.

"I don't want to – she'll be disappointed with me,"

"No she won't Luke," she admonished, taking his shoulders in her hands. "She's so proud of you, I know that for a fact."

Luke suddenly hugged her. "Can't you stay a little longer?" he murmured into her shoulder.

"It's only going to be three days," she ran a comforting hand through Luke's mop of brown hair.

"Maria we have to go!" Sarah-Jane's voice cut through their moment. To Clyde's shock, and part delight Luke lent forwards and put a lingering kiss on Maria's lips.

"Not trying to interrupt guys but I think Sarah-Jane wants to go," Clyde prompted and both jumped apart, blushing furiously.

As if to answer the engine revved and the two broke apart. Maria hugged Clyde quickly just as Rani came into view. Hugging Luke tightly for a second time, and pecking him on the cheek she gave a wave to Rani before jumping into the car. Luke watched as the small vehicle drove off. Clyde grinned and put a hand on his arm.

"C'mon mate, I think Sarah-Jane wants us to clear up – it's only three days," the three of them traipsed back into the house, Rani shutting the door behind them.

"So what did I miss?"

---

He checked his watch. It was five minutes before the end of break, and so hopefully there should be someone in the corridor. Quickly hurrying to his locker he opened it with a few clicks of his combination lock, before resorting his books. Footsteps echoed down the eerily empty hall, and his breath caught in his throat. He stuffed his books haphazardly into his bag and tried to get down the corridor and to class.

"Hey Lukey boy," a voice drawled. "Leaving so soon?" it was Fink – he paused, what kind of a name was _Fink_?

"Leave him F," another far more determined voice commanded. "I'll take him this time,"

"But-"

"Enough, Scot, Fink," Greg's voice sounded to close to comfort. "After you Scot,"

The brown-eyed boy slammed Luke up against his locker. A flash of pain shot through him as his head collided with the cool metal. His vision blurred. "Hey man," a fist collided with his stomach. "How you doing?"

He kept silent.

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you it was rude not to answer a question?"

He narrowed his blue eyes at his attacker, but still didn't reply. He didn't expect the hand to slam up to his throat.

"You don't talk much for a _genius_ – do you?" the searing question came from one of the onlookers – Mark.

"What's-?" he gasped in reply, trying to get the air back into his body – the hand on his neck loosened. "What's your problem with me?"

"Nothing, we just need something to entertain us,"

"At least he's replied," agreed his attacker.

"Have you told anyone?" Greg prowled towards him with a predatory look in his eyes. "Anyone at all?"

Luke struggled as he got closer – this boy could see when people were telling lies. "I take that as a yes then? Who have you told?"

Luke was resilient and kept his mouth shut.

"Who?" The fist that came into his stomach was quick and unforeseen. Luke gasped and nearly doubled over.

"No one,"

"You're lying," the fist collided again with his ribs – and Luke felt something crack. "You wouldn't us to get in trouble would you? Was it Rani? Or Clyde?" he was playing on a weak spot, and he knew.

"No," Greg slammed his head back against the lockers.

"Who was it?" he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes.

The blue-eyed boy finally broke. "My girlfriend!" There was a sudden silence. Each boy looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"_Girlfriend_?" Greg mocked. "Who would go out with _you_?"

Luke growled at him, and struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"I know the one," Mark suddenly interjected. "I saw you on the bus with her Saturday,"

"So you finally have a girlfriend?" the sneer was harsh and patronising. "How cute, did you tell her?"

"NO!" he angrily exclaimed, as something obscene came out of the other boys mouth, he really hadn't realised how badly his ribs had been damaged, but a shot of pain leapt through them as he made his defiance. "NO! Just let me go!"

"How about no?" Mark replied. "You went out from our deal Smith,"

"Yeah," Scot was about to go for another punch, but the bell rang. He swore, knowing that the other pupils would come streaming out of their classrooms and down the hallway for the start of their lessons after break. Taking his chances he hit his target as hard as he could. Unwanted tears sprang to Luke's eyes, but he held them back.

Only when they were gone and the hallway was empty did he let them fall.

---

The door creaked open, and naturally everybody turned to see who the latecomer was. Luke Smith ducked his head and took his usual seat next to Rani, who sent him a concerned smile. The science teacher turned and narrowed her eyes at him. Rani quickly passed him the new set of notes, and let him skim over her newly written ones.

"Care to explain to me why you are almost fifteen minutes late for the lesson?" she asked.

Luke hesitated, knowing that if he told Mrs. Michaels that he had been at the nurse there would be the inevitable phone call to check. "I was in the music department and I didn't hear the bell ring – I'm sorry Miss,"

The teacher crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes narrowed. "If I were to ask Mr Nelson that what would the answer be?"

Luke bit his lip, and then swallowed. "A no Miss,"

The class started to murmur comparatively among themselves. It was a well-known fact that Luke never skived, never lied, and was a general good boy of the school. As if his day couldn't get any worse his phone started to go off. He groaned mentally, and Rani swore that he looked like he wanted to cry. Without a word Luke handed the mobile over to the teachers outstretched hand and killing the call, turning it off at the same time. His heart seemed to ache in his chest as he realised it must have been Maria.

"I want to see you after class Luke, you have a double with me so that means at lunch – do I make myself clear?" her voice was stern and demanding.

"Yes Miss," he wished his day would end right, now, and all he wanted to do was see Maria.

So, did you like? Please say that you did – as I said, I've got a load of other chapters to update. Some will be longer than others, and some will be with old characters from the series. (If you want to be none confused with the person I'm pairing Sarah-Jane with I'd look up Harry Sullivan on Wikepeadia – he has his own page! XD).

Anyway please review (N.B please don't leave double reviews, about a week later or so if I haven't updated, I'm really busy at the moment, so updating will be a struggle…) On a happier note, thanks for all of the amazing reviews.

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	12. Chapter 12

I was bored and wanted to put off the _mountain_ of geoglogy homework that I have! (no pun intended). Yeah so here's another chapter. Hey to the people reading from Guam and Turkey- thanks for reading, it's cool that I've gone international! LOL I had to actually look where Guam was on Google Maps! *embarrassed*

Anyway new chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

"So am I supposed to start making wedding arrangements?" Sarah-Jane joked as the two got out of the car opposite the UNIT building.

"Sarah-Jane!" Maria yelped, her face going red with embarrassment.

Her old friend shoved her playfully. "I know how close you and Luke are, I just want to know that you're not making any mistakes that could ruin your friendship, let alone your relationship," Maria hugged Sarah-Jane tightly.

"Thanks Sarah," she completely understood what the elder woman was talking about.

"I know what boys are like," she grinned knowingly as they entered the UNIT building.

"Because the guys were all over Sarah-Jane in the seventies," a friendly laugh bounced down the corridor, and the elder woman grinned.

"Mickey!"

"Yup, Mickey-Mc-Mick-Mick!" he replied, both laughing at some old shared joke.

"So what brings you to this side of London?"

"Seeing as Martha's over in DC, she kinda gave the job to me whilst she was sorting out Torchwood over there,"

"Hey it's not that bad!" Maria replied definitely. Loving her job at the crazy institute.

Mickey raised his eyebrows as they started to walk down the hallway, and descend down a flight of stairs. "Kids shouldn't be working at Torchwood,"

The girl in question lifted her head proudly. "Well given my experience I think that working at the coffee shop is safe enough,"

Surprisingly the dark skinned man broke into a wide grin, playfully nudging Sarah-Jane. "Hey you've got this kid well trained,"

"Watch it," thankfully their argument came to a stop as they reached a heavy metal door with two guards outside, they both eyed Maria suspiciously. Mickey glowered at them both and swiped his key card through the door; it swung open with a metallic _pusht_. Sarah-Jane grinned, running her hand along the smooth polished wooden handrail.

"Wow," Mickey grinned at Maria's opened mouthed reaction, as she took in the computers, flat-screens and army officers. "Only UNIT would have people in full army uniform all of the time," she whispered to Sarah-Jane grinning.

"Well, UNIT has to be _totally_ British – or it just wouldn't work," her friend replied smirking. They followed Mickey down into the lower reaches of the cavernous room.

"Sarah-Jane Smith!" a voice laughed. "Long time no see!" a red headed woman stood hands on her hips, blue eyes shining.

"Donna!" she exclaimed, obviously happy, and rushed forwards to pull her good friend into a hug. "I thought that the Time Lord Metacrisis couldn't be reversed!"

Pulling out of the hug Donna grinned back nodding. "You've gotta thank The Capt'in for that and his immortality," she spotted Maria. "Hi, another one of your protégée's, Sarah? I didn't think of you as a kid kinda person."

"I have a son," she retorted playfully. "Maria's one of Luke's friends, she works over at Torchwood DC,"

"Nice to meet you," Maria took the proffered hand. "Any time you want some time away from this _old girl_ just ask me,"

"OI! It's a shame that you still kept some of his personality – does the Doctor know about you yet?"

Donna shrugged. "Meh I'm not really sure. He'd probably flip if he knew,"

"So what did you want?" Mickey asked as he moved to look over a flashing computer screen.

"I was wondering if you had the co-ordinates for the last Tula space ship. If we can catch one in a Trachter beam we can drag it back to earth and interrogate the occupants," she watched as Maria picked up an elongated object on Donna's desk and started to fiddle with it.

"Sounds like a plan – but UNIT's not got anything as powerful as a Trachter beam," Mickey replied, leaning against the desk, grinning as the thing Maria was holding started to buzz creating a high wailing sound. She yelped and Donna took it from her setting it back into its original position.

"What on earth is that?" Maria asked, staring at the now calm object.

"I've been working on a device that calls the Doctor's TARDIS, so far it's managed to pick up a set of tiny aliens and a old satellite that's been taken over by Vasiaps."

"You could use Mr. Smith," Maria suggested.

"Who?" Mickey raised his eyebrows, grinning all the while.

"He's a super human alien computer-" Sarah-Jane glowered at the dark skinned man.

"Who's saved the world countless numbers of times!" Maria enthused.

"So we use your super computer," Donna had restrained laughter creasing at the edge of her eyes. "And pull down a ship," Sarah-Jane crossed her arms and glowered at her friend. "You might also want to know that UNIT's Secret Naval regiment is coming back home, a old spaceship was discovered in the Artic Ice, they've been excavating it for a while now,"

Maria saw her friend tense up. "Naval regiment?" she shook herself. "Why would I be bothered with that?"

"Hey," Mickey put a hand on her shoulder gently. "He's alright, but no contact can go from this base,"

Maria stood and wondered who the hell they were talking about, but saw as good friend tensed, she put a comforting hand on her arm – what else could she do?

Sensing the awkward silence Mickey managed to break the ice. "So about those co-ordinates?"

---

Groaning Luke pulled himself into a sitting position and let back against the gym wall. Doing several tens of sit-ups was painful when you had a cracked or bruised rib – at the moment he couldn't quite tell – but he gathered that feeling continuously dizzy wasn't a good thing either. Clyde stopped from working out on the weights and grinned at him from where he was lying.

"Taking a break already Luke?" he asked teasingly.

The sound of the rowing boat resetting itself was heard as Roy collapsed against the machine. "Guh, I don't know how you get me to come for these lunch workouts. _Before_ games as it is!"

"Just because your as fit as a dead dog," Clyde chucked his friend a bottle of water, which he caught expertly, taking a long drink. "You alright Luke?" Clyde asked concerned at the paleness of his best friends face.

"Yes," Luke replied, rubbing his eyes in an effort to stop the dizziness. "I just have a headache that's all,"

"Man you _don't_ get headaches, that's the point ain't it?"

"I think I'm going to pass out," Luke felt his consciousness slipping away from him and panicked. Clyde was over to his side immediately, putting a hand on his shoulder. Roy slipped out to fetch a member of the P.E staff. "Don't let him check my chest," Luke winced and Clyde immediately went to look at his chest, hiding a gasp as he saw the deep purple bruising along his friend's side. "Man why didn't you tell me about this?"

Luke took a deep breath, trying to steady the dizzying head rush grabbing away his consciousness. "I didn't want to, you'd ask to many questions,"

"Is this about Sarah-Jane being disappointed about you?"

His friend nodded. "Yes," he whispered quietly. "Maria too,"

"He's in the gym!" they heard Roy calling the P.E teacher, Mr. Waen.

"You all right lad?" there was the comforting voice of the head of P.E.

"I feel sick," Luke replied groggily, and Clyde quickly hid the bruising.

"Did you have lunch?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, you might have caught some type of bug, there's a lot going round at the moment,"

"I don't get sick," Luke replied stubbornly. Feeling very faint.

"All right, up you get," the P.E teacher hoisted him up gently, using one of his strong arms to support the teen in case he collapsed.

Clyde watched his friend, his face pulled into a frown as the pair made their way slowly out of the room, and lent towards his other good friend. "Right, who's gonna kill them? You or me?"

The question remained unanswered.

---

The car ride was awkwardly silent as Sarah-Jane drove them both over to Chrissie Jackson's flat. Maria desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her friend, but she hesitated to ask. Sarah-Jane sighed, and glanced out of the car window.

"Sarah?"

"Sorry Maria," the older woman replied. "I had a old friend who was in one particular naval regiment,"

"_He_?" Maria posed the question, and Sarah-Jane laughed.

"Most definitely, unless I was mistaken,"

"Sarah! You-" the younger girl blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands. "Ew!"

Sarah-Jane shook her head smiling. "Think about it Maria, just because people are older than you doesn't mean that-"

"NO!" she desperately tried to get the image of her dad out of her head. "I don't need to know!" A memory passed through Sarah-Jane's head and she smiled drumming her fingers on the searing wheel.

"Were you?"

"Very much so," she replied, knowing what Maria was about to ask. "There was a slight age difference between us though, but when I travelled with the Doctor it shattered what we had,"

"Oh," there was a slight pause. "If you could – would you?"

"Possibly, but I haven't had any contact with him in over fifteen years. He joined MI6, and the last thing I heard about him was that he was deported up to that alien crash site around four years ago. Before I met Luke, you, and Clyde,"

"That's why you were so frosty,"

"Partly. The other reason was that the Doctor had decided to pay a _visit_, for _some _reason Mr. Smith had been singing the Macarena for the last six hours,"

Maria giggled. "Surely it couldn't have been that long,"

"Have a look on his data banks, that'll show you," her friend retorted.

"Next left," Maria instructed, and the car turned into a nice looking area. The blocks of flats were kept in shade by the avenue of trees. "I think it's 16A," the teen sighed, obviously not happy about the arrangements.

"We could always go for a drink," Sarah-Jane offered, knowing how little her friend wanted to go.

"I think we've put it off for long enough," Sarah pulled up on the pavement, squeezing her friends arm; she slipped out of the car. The two walked up to the large complex, and Maria sounded the buzzer.

"Chrissie Jackson," came the reply.

"Hi mum," Maria replied simply, it was obvious that her mum got the call, as there was no reply. Around two minutes later the door opened, and Maria hugged her mum tightly. "I've missed you,"

"You too," her mum hugged her, keeping her arm wrapped around her shoulders she smiled slightly at Sarah-Jane.

"Still chasing aliens?"

Sarah-Jane laughed. "Never seems to stop," both older women grinned knowingly as Maria stared at them open mouthed, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"You _knew_?" she gaped at her mother, who shrugged. "_Mum_! Sarah-Jane!"

The woman in question tapped her nose. "I'll pick you up on Wednesday,"

"Luke kinda wanted to go on a date," she blushed and grinned. Chrissie raised her eyebrows.

"You, young lady, have a lot of things to tell me apparently,"

"Right so I guess I'll see you on Wednesday night," Maria quickly hugged her friend tightly, and waved as she went to her car.

"Tell Luke I'll call him!" she called.

"Will do," came the reply, and the elder woman waved as she drove off. Her mum squeezed her shoulder, and the two went inside.

"So about you and Luke?"

* * *

A slight filler chapter – I wasn't very happy about this one, but I've got plenty in the bank, so as normal, quick reviews, quick updates.

So what do you think about bringing Donna back? I loved her character so much I couldn't resist putting her in XD. Anyway please review.

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	13. Chapter 13

So shorter chapter this time, but just as good! (coughs, hopefully)

Hey to all my international readers! It's great to see how SJA fandom has spread the globe. But I'm not forgetting to say hi to the good ol' UK peeps!

Anyway… yeah hope you like it.

Interseting fact – did you know if you put an astertix * at the start and end of the word it goes bold! I didn't, or maybe it was just me…

* * *

Okay, so Clyde had a point. Detentions were boring, very, _very _boring. They literally _ached_ with boredness. All he wanted to do right now was sleep – and not wake up until school was over. He wished he had some cocktail sticks to keep his eyes open - that was how bored he was. Shutting his exercise book he flopped dramatically over the desk, and ran a hand through his mop of brown hair, maybe he should cut it, but he realised that Maria liked it this length – so he'd keep it like this. Making a pillow with his arms he rested his chin on them, and positively glowered at the clock on the wall, showing quarter past five, still fifteen minutes to go that was fifty-four thousand seconds, or a hundred and fifty-four milliseconds. He paused, fifty-four thousand seconds was five point four to the power of ten to the four….

"Mr. Smith, what do you think that you're doing?" Mr. Sander's voice snapped him out of his mathematical thoughts.

"Trying to see how many different ways fifteen minutes can be represented in numerical form," the teen answered truthfully.

"Why?" his best friend (sitting opposite him) could swear that he thought the vein in the teacher's temple was about to burst.

"Because that's how long there is to the end of detention,"

"Don't try and be funny with me boy," the teacher fumed, standing in front of him arms crossed.

"I'm not sir! I'm only telling the truth!" the teen was confused in what he'd done wrong.

"Hey Sir! He's just tellin' the truth – man you know how logical Luke is – you taught him for two years," Clyde stood up for his best mate, glowering at the teacher.

"I can double your detention time Mr. Langer – if that's what you'll prefer," the science teacher's glower seemed to be more powerful than the boys. Suddenly the door opened, and Mr. Chandra stood in the frame, his face grim. This couldn't be good.

"Mr. Sander – that'll be all. Can Clyde and Luke come with me please?"

"Sir what's goin' on?" Clyde stood up immediately, his chair scraping back, worried that it might be Rani in trouble.

"I think that it would be better if I showed you," the Head replied. The two followed him into the direction of the Art Department, and Mr. Chandra stepped aside, showing them the room. "Have you any idea who did this?"

Both boys' mouths simultaneously dropped open. The room wasn't destroyed, but nearly all of Clyde's detailed paintings, (each one he had put the same amount of love and care), had been ruined. Pictures of the four of them, Rani, Clyde, Luke and Sarah-Jane, had been punched in. The one that he had done for Luke and Maria (the day at the skate park) had been vandalised.

"NO!" Clyde let out a strangled whimper, seeing everything that he had done in the last half-term ruined. "The bastards!" he went over, to see if there was anything that he could salvage from the wreckage. Luke rushed to help, a sick feeling in his stomach as he saw a picture of him and his mum, completely destroyed.

"Everything's ruined!" Clyde swore, and swiped a bunch of pallets of a worktop to steady his anger. "Everything!"

"Not quite," Luke replied gently, and showed Clyde a couple of his beloved sketchbooks, and around three partly unfinished canvases that they hadn't managed to ruin. There was a picture of Rani, and Luke, both there heads bent over an exercise book, most probably Biology. There was also one of Sarah-Jane, looking wistfully up through the large window in her attic, with a cup of tea in her hands. There was one last one; it was beautifully done, even though it was only half completed. It was a picture of an open version of Sarah-Jane's attic, and all of the (human) companions, and adventures that they had met on their adventures. The open part of her attic was spanning out into space, and it made it look like they where on top of the world. Clyde rushed towards his favourite piece and brought it closely into his arms. It had already taken him over ten hours to do this, and he wasn't about to let this one go.

"Thanks Luke," he replied in a choked voice, and angrily swiped his tears away.

"We don't know what's happened sir," Luke explained, there was a small nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him he needed to tell before anything got any worse.

"What are we going to do with all of these pictures?" Clyde asked, generally dumbfounded.

"Take them back to mine," Luke replied. "Mum wouldn't mind, and the ones that are not that badly damaged – I'm sure that she has something to remove marker with,"

"How are we gonna get them back?"

"My car," both boys turned to the Head in surprise. "Unless that's far to _uncool_ for you two to get a lift home from a teacher,"

Clyde was about to open his mouth in response, but Luke quickly interjected. "No. Thank you sir,"

"Right lets get this stuff into the car," quickly, and almost in silence they moved the ten ruined, and three untouched canvases into the boot of the heads car. The drive back to Luke's house was awkward to say the least, and Clyde was struggling not to let the anger out on either people in the car, so let it quell furiously inside. Haresh pulled up next to Sarah-Jane's drive, and Luke noticed that his mum's car wasn't there.

"Mum's still out," he commented, and took out his keys. "The lounge is probably the best place." The three males started to move the paintings out of the car.

"Do you have any idea who did this Clyde?" Haresh pressed gently.

"No, _Sir_," the teen grated out between clenched teeth. "None at all Sir," the three started to move the thirteen canvasses into the living room, so they where lain out across the floor in what seemed to be a mocking mess.

"Hey, Dad, why's your car parked?" Rani's voice could be heard from the hallway, as she wandered in, her mouth gaping at the sight. "Oh, _Clyde_," completely ignoring the fact that her Dad was in the room she rushed to hug the teen, who looked like he wanted to throw something. "They got all of them?" she asked gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. Something suddenly clicked in her fathers' head - Rani knew about this as well, why hadn't she told him?

"Most of them," he suddenly realised their position, and stepped back, glancing uncomfortably at her father. One look from his daughter warned of imminent death if he _dared_ say anything about the present situation.

"I'll go," the head complied, and slipped out of the house. Clyde collapsed on the sofa, head in his hands.

"They could have taken anything, but why the art?" he moaned, letting his true frustration out. Rani put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Can't Mr. Smith get some off?" she asked helpfully.

"Suppose," Clyde shrugged. "But at least they didn't find my sketchbooks, I was gonna take it all home on Wednesday anyway, it sucks," he rested his chin on his hands, and tried to rub off the oncoming headache.

"These are really good Clyde," Luke complemented, as she flicked through some of his sketches. "You should really take this up as a career,"

Clyde laughed bitterly in response. "Yeah, and get the rest of my pictures destroyed?"

"No I'm serious, I mean look at this one," he turned the book over so the others could see what it was. Clyde's eyes widened when he realised that it was a long forgotten sketch that he drew of Rani.

"Luke!" he yelped and quickly launched over to cover it up, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I can't believe you!"

The boy looked confused, what had he done to offend him? Rani watched the exchange with catching only a glimpse of the pad. It was of her when she was pretending to pose as _The Mona Lisa_. He had drawn her beautifully. Did he see her in that way? Her cheeks heated up just thinking about it.

Clyde clutched the sketchpad to his chest and glowered at Luke. "What were you going to do with them anyway?" Luke asked generally interested. There was the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut, and an angry looking Sarah-Jane stormed into the lounge – it looked like she had been crying. She stopped in surprise as she saw the three in the lounge.

"What's going on here?" she asked, pulling a hand through her hair to try and calm it.

Clyde shrugged. "Some people destroyed my art projects over the last few months. Luke offered to bring them here,"

"I thought it would be the best place mum," Luke replied, trying not to make her any angrier than she already looked.

Surprisingly her face calmed, and was replaced with a frown of worry. "Why did they destroy your paintings Clyde?"

The darker skinned boy shrugged. "I don't know," it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

Sarah-Jane crouched down and rifled through some of the paintings. "These are amazing Clyde," the boy gave a crooked smile. "I've got some _invis-remove _that a alien friend gave to me as a thank you for returning him home a few years back. It should work on the impermeable marker fine."

"Thanks Sarah-Jane," Clyde smiled and scrubbed at his eyes. "That's cool," he grinned.

The phone started to ring, and Luke looked up from another one of Clyde's sketchpads. "I'll get it!"

"What if it's some guy trying to sell something?" Clyde grinned.

"It's not going to be," Luke replied, moving over to the house phone in the hallway. "Maria told me she would phone when she'd got settled down at her mums,"

"Sure, that's why she waited…"

"Clyde! No fair!" the other boy retorted, before grabbing the phone of the stand. "Maria?" he questioned, it was obvious that she answered because a grin split his face. Clyde wolf whistled loudly, and that was received with a smack around the head from Rani.

"Hey!" Clyde growled, though there was a hint of humour in his face.

"Let's go and find that stuff," Rani turned to Sarah-Jane. "That's okay isn't it Sarah-Jane?"

Sarah-Jane nodded. She needed to find out what was going on with her son.

* * *

SO… hoped you liked it, I might put another chapter up tonight, but it all depends… *hint hint*.

I've got a couple of oneshots in the bag, so when I reach persific review numbers I'll post them.

Adios mi amigos!

Thanks,

LostLyra


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, really fast update seeing as I got lodes of reviews for the last chapter!

Hope you like this one, and it's not too dull!

Read on!

Random Fact : I'm too tired to say anything witty. *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz* (was that witty enough?)

* * *

"Do you have any idea what this stuff looks like?" Clyde was stood on tiptoe, feeling around on one of the top shelves in the cluttered attic.

"No," Rani replied, stooped over a pile of old boxes, rifling through them. Something suddenly grabbed Clyde's hand. He yelped stumbling backwards, clutching his wrist, as a small pink fluffy thing gummed at his hand.

"Eww! Get it off! Get it off!" he yelped, shaking it violently. Rolling her eyes Rani went over and stroked down the purple ridge of soft fur lining it's back. The jaw of the pink thing opened and it hopped up onto Rani's shoulder. Clyde wiped his hands on his jeans. "What the hell is that?" he asked glowering at it. "Some type of Pigmy Puff?"

"It's a pet from the planet of Glaxion," K9 replied, enjoying that he could help with some information. "It lies dormant until it is wanted or awakened, your touch reawakened it."

"It's cute," Rani stroked its head softly, and the thing nuzzled its face into the crook of her neck.

"If you are looking for the _invis-remove_ it is the green looking spray bottle on the second shelf next to the computer,"

"Thanks K-9," Rani replied.

"What this one?" Clyde held the bottle up.

"Affirmative," the robotic dog replied. Grinning at Rani Clyde lent on the desk, only to knock something off in the process.

"Clyde!" Rani scolded, glowering at him. The pet from Glaxion seemed to mirror her glare. Creepy. Mumbling something Clyde picked it up, Rani went over to him, well in mind to punch him on the shoulder, but her curiosity got the better of her. It was a dusty worn old photo album, the patterns on the side looked like those of the TARDIS. Carefully picking it up Rani flipped open the front page, dust sprung up, making both teens cough. _To my dearest Sarah-Jane_, it read on the inside front cover. _I'm never forgive myself for my sudden departure, but I thought that these would bring back the memories of the times we used (and still do) cherish…_ the handwriting was slightly scruffy, and had a odd boyish quality to it. Clyde leaned over her shoulder. His breath tickling her ear, she moved away.

"Clyde stop it!" she snapped.

"Stop what?" he cocked his head to the side, and Rani rolled her eyes in response. Turning the first page they saw a picture of Sarah-Jane and K-9 on a very English looking beach, with a man with a crazy scarf and a mop of floppy brown hair. "That must be The Doctor," Clyde realised.

"Yeah, but he looks different to the other one," replied Rani.

"I think that it's _her_ original Doctor. Don't they change bodies or somethin'?"

"It's called regeneration, I wonder how many he's been through,"

"Ten," came K-9's voice. "I was originally built in the fourth,"

"So Sarah-Jane's known him for a long time," Rani carefully turned the next page. It was a picture of a young Sarah-Jane, grinning up at a handsome looking man in an army uniform. From the look of it he was high in the ranks. The man was looking down at her with a mirroring smile on his face. "That's sweet!" she smiled at seeing Sarah-Jane so happy.

"Who do you think he is?"

"Dr. Harry Sullivan," came the answer from the doorway of the attic. Both teens jumped and spun round facing the older woman. "I miss those times," she smiled, and it looked like the tears had dried from her eyes.

"Was he in the war?" Rani asked, handing the album back to Sarah.

"Not really, he did work for the army though, and joined MI5 after his work with UNIT – it was pretty _up there_ if you worked with the Brigadier those days – could get you _any_ secret service job that you wanted…"

"You're not serious?" Clyde raised his eyebrows, and Sarah-Jane nodded.

"Oh, you found the Triffil, I'd wondered where Soho had gotten too,"

"You named a pet alien _Soho_?" Rani grinned at the absurdity of it all, as Soho hopped over to its mistress' shoulder.

"You get different breeds – and this one's apparently a rather fine one. Harry got me it as a anniversary present,"

"He sounds like a _proper_ man," Rani glowered pointedly at Clyde. Sarah laughed.

"He _was_," making a suggestive eyebrow move.

"_YUK_!" Clyde yelped. "How many men have you had in you're day?"

"That's for me to know," she tapped the side of her nose knowingly, infuriating Clyde all the more. "And for you to _possibly_ find out," she went over and picked up the _invisi-spray_. "Now, lets see about cleaning those pictures,"

* * *

"You still _haven't_ told her yet – have you Luke?" Maria's voice cut over his on the phone, as she put her feet up on the sofa, resting her head against the arm.

"I can't Maria," came the sighing reply. "I'm scared," his voice was so soft, that she could have missed it.

"_Luke_," she whispered desperately wanting to comfort him. "Luke what did they do?"

"They," he swallowed. "Broke one of my ribs," he breathed out slowly awaiting the ashamed answer.

"Oh _Lu_ke," she bit her lip, and scrubbed the oncoming tears out of her eyes, desperately trying not to start crying. "Why don't you tell Sarah-Jane?"

"I can't… I want you there with me when I do, and Clyde, and possibly Rani as well,"

Maria decided to compromise. "Right so Thursday morning we'll all tell Sarah-Jane, and Rani's Dad as well,"

There was a pause down the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I'd like that, it kills two birds with one stone,"

"Someone's been learning phrases," Maria teased. Luke shared her laugh.

"Kind of, but it's been really difficult without you,"

"Luke – don't say those type of things – it makes me feel guilty!" she heard the front door open and shut, and large feet clomp into the hallway. She groaned.

"Maria?" Luke's worried voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry it's mum's long term boyfriend's here. At least they've both got jobs now, even if he's a builder and she's a temp,"

"Temp? What like temptress?"

"_NO_!" Maria giggled down the phone. "Like office temp, she sorts things out and organizes the office – apparently she's pretty good at it."

"Do you have any idea why mum was upset this afternoon?" Luke asked out of the blue.

The teen stopped her giggling and was immediately concerned for her best friend – no _boyfriend's_ – mother. "I'm not sure,"

"She came into the lounge and looked like she'd been crying,"

Then realization hit her full in the face. "It must have been about the naval regiment that's coming back from the North Pole,"

"I think I know what you're talking about, I was reading some old UNIT reports that went back to the fifties about Petrosapien ship that crashed there,"

She turned onto her stomach fiddling with the nearby cushion. "Reading old UNIT reports?"

"I was bored! And Clyde hadn't come round yet,"

"Hang on, aren't the Petrosapien an alien from _Ben 10_?" Maria thought it was a little bit more than a coincidence.

"Do you watch _that_," she couldn't believe Luke's voice was sounding rather skeptical. "Isn't it for kids?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to baby-sit Agent Booth's son, and Parker's crazy about it,"

"Well some of the show was taken from experience – according to mum aliens like the Petrosapien actually exist,"

"That's a little crazy," she grinned. "But I suppose all of those ideas couldn't be just thought up,"

"What do you do when you're scared?" Luke's question was so unusual for him.

"I talk to my dad about it – or someone about it, that normally helps,"

There was a sigh. "I don't know Maria, I just can't take it any more! It's killing me from the inside!" there was a sound of a soft _thud_ and a sudden _crack_.

"Luke_ John_ Smith, if you're banging your head against the wall – I will personally come over to the other side of London and bang it against the wall for you!"

"I didn't bang it!" he replied in defense. "I punched my pillow…" he trailed off.

"Luke-" she was about to try to calm him down, but she heard her mum's voice from the kitchen.

"Tea in two!" Chrissie called, wandering into the small-adjoined living room to see her daughter hugging one of the pillows and clutching the phone in her hand.

"I've got to go Luke," she sighed. There was a mumbling groan from the other line. "I know, but I'll text you later – talk on web cam?" she got a reply, and Chrissie knew that her daughter wanted to be alone.

"I'll see you Wednesday Maria," Luke replied from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah," Maria really didn't want to put the phone down, but she knew that she had to. "Luke I," she swallowed and stopped herself from putting her foot in it.

"You'd better go then," she groaned mentally, he must have been having a rough time because his voice sounded so different from when she had last seen him.

"Bye," she murmured.

"Yeah – see you," Maria bit her lip wondering if she should cut off, but she heard the plates being placed on the table. "Luke I've really got to go,"

"So have I, Clyde wants something," she could imagine him running his hand through his thick brown hair – hair that she'd only ran her fingers through last night, had it really been that short a time? It felt like it had been a year. Was this what being in love felt like? She ran her teeth over her lip in thought; she really needed time to think this over.

"I'll see you soon," she replied, getting a murmur in reply and feeling guilty she killed the call. Wandering over to the dining room table she flopped down dejectedly into the seat. Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Summit the matter?" he asked, as she prodded at her food.

She shrugged. "Being a teen sucks,"

* * *

Right now Maria couldn't be more right!

So laugh - I mentioned Ben 10! The alien ideas are actually pretty good, but I don't watch a show for kids... I was bored okay - and only waiting for the Simpsons, or was it iCarly? Meh, I'll just stop digging myself into a hole! But the Petrosapian is coming back later in the story, with other familiar faces, so if you don't like, tough! But please don't stop reading and reviewing! (adds as subscript in small voice!)

Anyway hoped you liked it!

Got to go to bed now - I is shattered!

Thanks,

LostLyra


	15. Chapter 15

Right now I'm severly depressed! *headbangs desk* because I have to go and spend four days in WALES (as you can see from the face one is not amasued!)

Not that Wales is bad… no! (It brought us Dr. Who, Torchwood, Sarah-Jane Smith Adventures, and plenty of other cool T.V shows, it's just that I have to spend four days in Snowdonia studying geography – aparently it WILL snow, and most definitely RAIN! *groans* so to you loyal reviewers I will in return loyally upate.

Interesting fact: I think that I spell so many things wrong that my Microsoft Word actually gives up correcting them and dies on me!!!

Reviews will make me feel better when I get back (and as a celebration that it will be the Easter holidays I will update – promise!)

* * *

"_People should smile more  
I'm not saying there's nothing to cry for but you've got  
Everything laid out for you  
Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and start another war_…" Sarah-Jane listened to her son playing his guitar for a second, before she decided to knock gently on his bedroom door. It had surprised her that her son would be intersted in music – but it hadn't surprised her that Clyde had been the one responsible of it. It was also odd that he'd take up the guitar - she hadn't expected that one. The strumming stopped and his voice answered.

Keep buying, keep moving, this city, is sitting,  
next to me, well laid out, it's gonna come, one thing is certain

"Yeah?" she pushed open the door to his large room, to see him lying on his bed practially glowering at the ceiling, with is favourite instrement lying across his chest.

"Hey," she smiled at him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," he replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"Luke…" she put a gentle caring hand on his leg. "Please tell me what's going on…" her son shifted uncomfortably, but put his guitar carefully on the floor.

"I can't," he replied, and twisted his hands in his lap. "I really can't – you'd be ashamed of me…" he bit his lip and trailed off, glancing out at the darkened street.

She let out a small comforting laugh. "Luke," he didn't look up. "Luke look at me," he dragged his eyes up to meet hers. "I could never be ashamed of you. You are my son – and I love you,"

"Thanks mum," she hugged him tightly, stroking his hair gently. "Sorry about shouting, I just…"

"I know," he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Maybe doing five A levels was a little bit too much," he concluded.

"Luke," she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her son's head. "Have you done all of your homework?"

"Yeah, I got told off in detention today because I was bored…" he trailed off and both gave a quiet laugh. "I don't think that Mr. Walker like's me very much,"

"Well some times you don't get on very well with some teachers, and it's not your fault…"

"It just depends on who like's who I suppose," he reasoned, hugging his mum tightly. "Why were you upset this afternoon?"

Sarah-Jane sighed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I had a relationship with a man several years ago, before I adopted you. He was on a specialized UNIT mission-"

"The one in the North Pole?" Luke cut her off, drawing out of their tight hug. His mother looked at him questionably. He shrugged. "I was bored,"

"I lost all contact with him when he went up there, because there was no contact allowed, only people who knew about the Petrosapien ship could talk to the crew,"

"Why couldn't you?"

She smiled, although it was sad. "Because half of UNIT knew that there was _something_ going on between us – and neither of us needed to jeopardize our jobs or our welfare over it,"

"Did you love each other?"

"It was a little like love," she replied truthfully. "But we never realized how we felt about each other until it was too late," she smiled and placed a hand on her son's cheek. "You'd get on well with him,"

"Would you continue the relationship with him if you could?" Luke asked with genuine interest. His mother looked at him, her worry lines around her eyes creasing as she smiled.

"Luke I'm far to old for that type of thing now,"

"But you're only in your fifties!" he replied. "A Time Lord your age would!"

His mother really did laugh then. "Flattery will get you no where Luke. The reason a Time Lord my age would do it is because they can live for thousands of years," she saw her boy blush and grin sheepishly. "Now get to bed, it's nearly eleven,"

Luke sighed. "Okay mum," he felt the bed lift as she left to go to the attic. He sighed glancing up at the ceiling before getting dressed and ready for bed. How could he help his mum with this situation?

---

"I didn't know you played guitar Luke!" a girl with black hair and blue eyes leaned over him, her top displaying what she thought he wanted to see. The boy in question mentally sighed and put his guitar down.

"I've been playing for a two years – you would have noticed if you asked me before," the girl pouted a substantial amount of lip. Sure she was pretty, but she wasn't anything like Maria. Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere the girl went over to join her friend. Luke couldn't help it, but the cords to _Sweet Home Alabama_ pushed themselves into his head, and his hands started to play the well-known cords.

"_Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you__!_"Clyde's voice swung into the room, grinning like the cat had got the cream. Luke stopped playing and looked at him.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Just because…" he grinned smugly and sat down next to him, dumping his bag next to Luke's. His eyes caught a picture stuck haphazardly on Luke's guitar, the edges peeling off, partly because of age, and partly because of the continuous use of the instrument. "I remember that!" he grinned. It was the group of them at the skate park. That had been a good day.

"Yeah, good times," Luke replied, smiling at the picture.

"You put that one on when we went to see Muse with The Captain?"

"Not yet," Luke replied. "I haven't had the time,"

"Cool you guys have seen Muse?" a boy called Tyler asked. He was friendly with the both of them, but more with Clyde then Luke.

"Yeah," Clyde grinned back. "They were cool,"

"Who did you go with?"

"My godfather," Luke replied. "He's promised to take us to see Dara O'Briain next time he's live at The Apollo,"

"No way – I love that dude!" Tyler grinned. Luke avoided the eye of the girl who was trying to flirt with him earlier.

"What's up?"

"Kree was trying to flirt with me earlier, before you came in – it was annoying me,"

"Ouch, trust me, you don't want to be in her line of sight, she's not that easy to get rid of," Tyler advised grinning. The door swung open and Rani stalked in, not looking at all happy.

"I swear I'm going to _kill_ him,"

"Who?" Clyde asked grinning. "Can I help?"

She slammed her folder down onto the table. "Only if you have a rusty switch blade," and collapsed on the chair next to Clyde.

"Who are you angry with?" Luke asked generally interested if he could help one of his friends.

"Life, the universe – _everything_," Rani slumped down on the desk, groaning.

"Oh," Luke replied bemused.

"You'd better not go on at her," Clyde grinned. "You know what women get like on their-" he was cut off as Rani kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow!" he glowered at her. "What was that for?"

"For being a dick," Rani scrubbed a hand through her hair. "I hope I don't feel like this tonight. I have to go through my fifteen move Kata with Sensei,"

"Huh?" Clyde obviously didn't understand.

"It's a combination of a series of detailed choreographed movements practiced either solo or in pairs," Luke explained like an automatic dictionary.

Rani pointed at him with her thumb. "Just like that,"

"Bet that's not hard," Clyde smiled supportively, ignoring Rani's glower.

"Yeah like Rani's boyfriend when he see's her!" there were giggles from across the room, and the four looked to see two girls giggling at each other.

"If you're going to think of an innuendo – at least make it a good one," Rani snapped. "And I do _not_ have a boyfriend,"

"That's not what I heard Jade say," Kree shot back, her flirtatious exterior now gone.

Rani narrowed her eyes at her. Jade had once been her friend, but as soon as she'd learnt that she was spending more and more time with Luke and Clyde she'd turned her back and started to spread rumours. "Don't even try me today – I'm really not bothered what goes on in that pee sized brain cell of yours,"

The other girls face stretched into a smirk. "Had a good time with Clyde last night?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clyde watched Rani's hands ball into fists.

"Well Jade told me-"

"Oh, Jade told _you_. So you _believe everything_ that she tells you – do you? That one brain cell in your head gets lonely does it? Need's another half to keep it company?" Rani finally snapped, and stormed out of the room, leaving the other ten people watching after astounded.

---

"What was all that about?" Rani jumped as the darker skinned boy leaned against the wall next to the lockers in her free.

"You don't need to know," she replied angrily. Resting her head against the cool surface of the locker, and shutting her eyes to calm the swirling emotions in her chest.

"I do, because this means that I'm worried about both of my best friends," she smiled at him, and turned so she was resting her cheek against the locker and looking sideways at him.

"So what's up?" he asked, stepping up towards her, so he was inching into her personal space – it surprised her that she didn't actually mind.

"Shouldn't you be in history with Luke?"

He laughed at her. "Meh that's history – you're more important," she couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck. No she didn't fancy him – she really didn't, and he didn't have gorgeous eyes and deep dark chocolate skin that she just wanted to taste… STOP RANI, _STOP_! Her mind screamed at her, this is Clyde Langer, not some other guy. She bit her lip in confusion. "So what's up?"

She shrugged. "Just some nitpicking. Nothing that I can't deal with," she tried to avoid anywhere but his eyes, they were just oddly captivating… NO_ bad_ Rani, her mind reminded. Remember this is Clyde – one of your best friends – you don't go around snogging your best friends do you? Damn, once again caught in a loophole.

"What because they think that we're goin' out?"

Rani cursed his – well – _him_. "Yeah," she ducked her head as the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well I don't think that would be to bad…" he trailed off grinning suggestively.

"_Damn it Clyde just kiss me!_" Crap did she just say that out loud?

Clyde leaned closer, so their noses were brushing. "Well since you asked," and their lips met.

---

Back in the history class that Clyde was supposed to be in the teacher raised his eyebrows at the empty seat. "Has anyone any idea where Langer has got to?"

The pupils looked at each other and shrugged. Mrs. Grouse glanced across at Luke. "Do you have any idea Luke?"

"No Miss," Luke replied, wondering where his friend was. The one thing that he didn't know that one of his friend's was kissing his other best friend up against their school locker.

---

Wow, this was amazing. Their lips felt like fire against each other, everything about Staling and the Cold War slipped out of his head – it wasn't like it was solidly in there anyway. The darker haired boy's folders fell to the floor with a _thump_, as he deepened the kiss, by putting a gentle hand on Rani's hip, and another against the lockers, feeling the cool metal against his searing skin. No one ever told him that kissing was this good. Rani hooked her arms around his neck, so her hands gently grasped his shoulders. Pushing forwards – they were so close that their foreheads were touching – he swept his tongue around her lips, wanting to know what they tasted like. There was a touch of spice, a gentle liqueur of sweetness, and something that was just undoubtedly Rani. Unexpectedly she hooked her leg around his pulling him closer, and seemingly wanting to unleash years of sexual tension that both had seemed to miss. His lungs burned for air but he didn't want to break away, the kiss was finally broken by Rani, and he realized at he couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey," he brushed her dark hair away from her face.

"Hi yourself," she breathed.

"I was wondering-"

"Mr. Langer!" a harsh voice broke through the comfortable silence, as they heard the clicking of high heels stalking down the corridor. It was their old chemistry teacher, and she'd disliked him from the start, and when he'd not taken it for A Level the dislike had turned into simmering hatred. No seriously – if he'd even dropped a piece of paper on the floor she'd find a way to get him in detention. Clyde was very tempted to ignore her, and get back to kissing Rani, but that would probably land him in a triple detention and sitting in the heads office with Haresh quizzing him on why he was snogging his daughter in the hallway. He felt Rani's slim leg drop away and her hands drop from around his neck. "Miss. Chandra?" it was a surprised question more than an exclamation. "What no earth are you two doing?"

"It's rather obvious – isn't it Miss?" Clyde pulled back and glared at the teacher.

She glowered back. "Well Mr. Langer I'd expect you and Miss. Chandra to return to lessons. _Now_," both teens backed up and hurriedly left the hallway.

* * *

I know it's riddled with spelling mistakes but I really need to go to bed and I also need a beta...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Some people were asking for some Clyde/Rani, I'm trying to make their relationship a contrast to Luke and Maria's, and so far I think that it's working…

Please review and I hope you all had a nice weekend, and hopefully this has made your Mondays a little bit more bearable!

Thanks for reading,

LostLyra


	16. Chapter 16

So here is another chapter!! I survived Wales (there's only snow, rain, sleet and SHEEP) where we went but other than that, it was reasonably okay. I feel overworked.

I need reviews because I'm slightly annoyed at how the last Dr. Who episode ended!

What did they do to the beautiful TARDIS? *cries* Anyway I'll have to get used to the new more retro looking one.

OH MY GOD THE DALEKS ARE BACK AND THEY LOOK _AWSOME_! (calms down)

*breaths out slowly*

Anyway, I'm looking forwards to next week's episode, and please read and review.

LostLyra

* * *

"What's up with you?" Luke asked as Clyde snuck into the classroom, looking very smug indeed.

"I'll tell you after class," he replied flicking to his notes on the Cold War.

"Mr. Langer," the class teacher, Miss. Grouse fixed her attention toward him. "Seeing as you finally decided to join us, can you possible tell me one of the main reasons of the beginning of the Cold War?"

Clyde scanned his notes. "Er… the Eastern Bloc?"

"Without looking at your notes Mr. Langer," there was a simultaneous snort throughout the rest of the class.

"Then you're at a loss Miss," the dark skinned boy replied truthfully, shrugging his shoulders, hand hoping that his _charm_ would get away with it. Right now he felt like nothing could go wrong.

He was _very_ wrong.

---

"_It was late one night a little while ago,_

_I had nothing to drink, I don't think,_

_Okay, maybe a glass of wine,_

_But nothing that would loosen my mind,_

_To the point of what I'm seeing in the sky,_

_Woooah an alien bein'! My mind can't make sense of what I'm seein'_

_It's beginning to take control. So I'd better watch out for the anal probe…_" the jolty fun lyrics sounded from the practice rooms as Rani listened in. Boys. She pushed open the door and slipped into the room, smirking as Clyde nearly dropped his drumsticks.

"What are you doin' in here?" he asked, they still hadn't spoken since their first quick kiss in the hallway.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you want me in here?"

"Well I…" he trailed off, and stared at his reflection in the symbol. Roy looked between the pair.

"What's with you guys?" Luke was about to open his mouth, but Clyde glowered at him, as if his jaw was on elastic springs Luke snapped it shut again.

Rani suddenly felt embarrassed, and started to shut the door behind her. "I'll go then,"

"_Rani_," Clyde whined. "Why do you make things so complicated?" the other girl snorted in response, and was about to leave.

"You don't have to leave Rani," Luke replied smiling. "We wouldn't mind it if you stayed,"

"Thanks Luke, but I've-" her reply was cut off as the door swung open and revealed the four thugs.

"We were gonna use this room," Fink started, and Rani backed away to stand by Luke, not allowing herself to display the shiver that past through her. Clyde saw how uncomfortable she looked and stepped protectively in front of her.

"What the hell do you want Fink?" he growled.

"To use the room – that's what, you and your gay band can go and play out somewhere else," the dark haired boy replied.

"Really smart," Roy snapped, knowing that they were taking the rip out of the rumors that were going around about him. "Really – how many brain cells do you carry together – about four?"

"At least he's not socially _special_," Mark laughed, directed his comment at Luke, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why do you always have to bring out those type of joke's?" Luke replied, startling them all. "They're not even funny – and if you think they are you've got a very bad sense of humor, or you're not very bright…" he fiddled with the tuning pegs on his guitar, as if he'd never spoken.

Greg laughed. "You're getting to smart for you own good-"

"What can't you understand it?" Rani growled.

There was a snort from Mark. "Trust me I understand a lot of things – and one of them is that I'd get you up against the-" he hadn't finished his sentence because Clyde launched himself at him - drumsticks ready for attack.

The move startled everyone, and Mark yelped as the darker skinned boy threw an easily aimed punch at his face. "Don't talk to her like that!" he hissed, pulling the other boy nose to nose. The other three boys surrounded their mate, whilst Roy and Luke leapt to action, and struggled to pull Clyde off Mark. As they managed all saw blood dripping out of a cut from just below Marks eye. The darker skinned boy glowered at him, and pulled out of Luke and Roy's grip.

"I've got to go," he replied, needing desperately to cool off and stalked out of the room, pushing a well aimed punch into Greg's gut on the way out. Ignoring the other four Luke, Roy and Rani quickly pushed past them and split to find their friend.

---

A sleek looking black Mercedes pulled up to thirteen Bannerman Road, the door clicked open as a man verging into his sixties stepped out of the company owned car. Running a hand through thinning mop of gray hair he stepped up to the large – formidable looking house. He hadn't seen the owner for what, over five years? Groaning mentally to himself he begged that she was in, otherwise he didn't know where else he would go, or what else he would do. Readjusting his naval uniform he marched up to the front door, and rapped three times. Well it was best to fight fire with fire… wasn't it?

---

That lunch the staff room was buzzing with it's normal chatter, rumors about the _certain_ students, teachers and affairs flying about like incessant wasps. Slumping down on over stuffy chair Miss. Grouse started to mark the history papers from her AS class. It was the same thing over again, about the same subject, even though she _loved_ teaching, she found marking tedious. Her pen nearly scrawled over the latest passage as her friend Maggie slammed down her latest reports.

"That _Langer_ boy!" she snapped, ruffling through the sheets.

"Someone's got her knickers in a twist!" her welsh accent rolling in amusement.

Maggie glowered at her obviously not amused. "You _really_ don't want to know why he was late for your history lesson…"

The Welsh woman raised her eyebrows. "Pray do tell…"

"Him and Haresh's daughter – that's all I'm saying," the chemistry teacher didn't think that she'd get a laugh in reply.

"They're kids, let them have their fun," she didn't realize in the current social climate with the four friends that _fun_ wasn't on the agenda…

---

The four had split to try and find Clyde, Rani quickly and quietly ran down the almost empty hallway leading to the art department. Pushing open the door she saw him hunched over a canvas, his cleaver hands gently and steadily drawing his latest piece. She whished she had his talent. Her shoes padded along the floor, and she approached him gently.

"Clyde?" she asked, and the other boy looked up, his face falling for a second.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice unbelievably cold and sharp.

"I'm worried about you Clyde," she replied honestly. The boy shrugged and turned, starting to put his equipment away. "Clyde," she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Don't Rani," he growled in a monotone voice. "Just don't,"

Rani was confused; she had no idea where this had come from. One minute they were kissing, lips locked on lips, and the next he was pushing her way. At least she wanted to know about his problems, and maybe help him with them, but she knew from experience that Clyde was stubborn, and unless he wanted her to find anything out, she knew it was going to take persuasion to do so. "_Clyde_," she pressed. "Come on. Why aren't you talking?"

"I have been, I just don't want to talk about the things I know that _you_ want to talk about,"

The dark haired girl sighed in annoyance, and pulled a hand through her long hair. "Clyde listen – I'm no mind reader, but _I'm_ worried about Luke as well, and the other thing. Well it's confusing me too,"

He stopped, and sheepishly glanced at the floor. "I probably shouldn't have, y'know, keep us as friends and all tha'. It was a _ridiculous_ thing to even think of do-" he was cut off as Rani pressed her lips quickly against his.

She didn't know why she was doing this. It just seemed the right thing to do, and almost to try and make this whole confusing situation that they were in sort itself out and go away. Although, kissing Clyde again wouldn't be the right type of thing to do in these circumstances – would it? Well she was doing it right now, and it wasn't so bad…

They pulled away, and Clyde looked at her in shock. "Why did you do that?" he asked, not entirely minding the fact that she'd just kissed him again.

"Because it was the only way that I could shut you up – and to kind of help me explain…"

"Bout what?" Clyde asked, leaning against one of the benches.

The girl threw her arms up in the air. "You're so frustrating Clyde! I've just kissed you and all you can say is 'bout what'?" the darker skinned boy looked at her slightly amused. He crossed his arms.

"What d'you want me to say?"

"Something – anything!"

"What that I'm scared for my best friend? That I can't seem to get you out of my head – let alone the fact that I want to kiss you every second you're near me! The fact that I nearly gouged a guy's eye out – or the fact that I think that we're all screwed if we don't tell Haresh what's been going on?"

Rani hesitated, and shuffled on her feet, he was about to turn and leave but she caught his hand, answering with another question. "What do you want to do Clyde? What do you want _us_ to be?"

"I don't know," the teen replied, and looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "Everything that _we_ want _us_ to be – and more than we are now," he stepped up towards her and took her shoulders. Without thinking Rani pressed her forehead to his, so that their noses were touching.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled, her eyes searching his for some type of confirmation. He grinned back at her, leaning in for another quick kiss…

The buzzer for the end of lunch sounded, ruining the moment. In shock the two jumped quickly apart, Clyde stumbling and tripping over the easel behind him, sending both clattering to the floor. A smirk slipped across Rani's mouth as she desperately tried not to laugh at her best friends misfortune. The darker skinned boy stumbled up - and managed to put his hand straight into the pallet he'd been using. At the clichéd slapstick Rani couldn't help but explode into fits of laughter. Clyde glowered at her playfully and she grabbed his hands to pull himself upright with. "We'd better get to registration," Clyde rolled his eyes. "What?" she asked in annoyance, one hand on her hip.

"Couldn't you just sweet talk your Dad and get us out of trouble?" the answer he received was a shove in the side. The door opened and one of the art teachers raised their brows as he saw the two laughing teens.

"Shouldn't you both be in registration?" the art teacher asked, amused that the two's behavior.

"Yup, Sir, we're just leavin'," Clyde shoved Rani playfully and the two sped out of the door.

* * *

Hoped you liked, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I've got about five more on storage, but the next part is going to be really hard for me to write – not because it's from experience, but I struggle with emotions, and it's been making me want to cry! (So I don't know what it's gonna do to you guys!)

- The person who guess's the songs in this (and the other chapters) wins themselves a oneshot! (They have to have name of the artist and name of the song).

Hope you enjoyed it,

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	17. Chapter 17

I feel like I have update, after writing a rather painful chapter – for Luke anyway. Depending on how you look at it this will get darker, but with added romance, and a little bit of comedy.

So on with the show.

_Interesting Fact_: I'm not insanely happy because I brought _Sci-fi's Greatest Hits_ album… *wanders off whistling* it really is a good album!

AU: Beware an _angry_ Sarah-Jane!

* * *

There was a knock at the door, an unconscious _tap, tap, tap, tap… Tap, tap, tap, tap… _wondering who it could be Sarah-Jane put her pulled herself off the floor. Ignoring the piles of reports scattered she stepped over the she quickly patted K-9 on the head she made her way over to the door. There was a dark figure of a strong looking male. Instinct made her hesitate as she thought about opening the door, and requesting about the strangers presence. Pushing the niggling feeling back into her mind she swallowed her stirring fear and went to open the door. She didn't think she'd see who stood there.

"Hey Sarah-Jane. Long time no see…" he smiled; his age lines creasing around his eyes.

"_Harry_," she breathed, in shock as she took in his lean form and tired looking face.

"I know it's been a while old thing," his eyes met hers. "And I'm sorry – I can't take back the years that we lost, but I can always try and be what we wanted all that time ago,"

Sarah-Jane swallowed. "Why are you here?" her voice was low and sounded slightly angry.

"I wanted to apologize for-" he started.

"APOLOGIZE!" Sarah snapped angrily. "_Sodding_ apologize! You left – in the middle of the night! I would have been more forgiving if you had at least told me that you where going to the _Artic_ – the bloody Artic for God's sake!"

"Sarah _please_!" Harry begged, he'd longed for her warm body next to his every night in the frozen wasteland – and he couldn't have told her anyway, because the mission had been top secrete.

"Harry – go, I've lived four years without you, and I can carry on like that for the rest of my life!"

The words stung both of them, even though Sarah-Jane knew that it wasn't true, she couldn't cope with any more lies and deceit. The elder man hung his head, in defeat, hadn't realized how much fire he would actually need to get her to listen to him. Sarah put a hand up to her forehead, as the world started to spin, and one against the doorframe. For some reason, there where two Harry's, this was crazy – she was going to pass out – she _didn't_ pass out, she was not some weak Victorian woman who collapsed at any sign of trouble. Harry saw her sway, and lurched to catch her as she collapsed, into a crumpled heap in his arms.

---

The three teens sat in their free, Clyde desperately trying to scribble down his forgotten economics homework, glowering at Rani each time she snorted with laughter at his failed attempt. He kicked her under the table, ignoring her yelp of pain. The dark skinned boy didn't realize that she would retaliate with a returning dig in the shin with her heel, soon enough the pair were engaged in a painful foot-war underneath the tabletop. Luke yelped in surprise as his shin felt the wrath of Rani's flat heel, has his own feet got caught in the unfair war – and he began to feel like France.

"Sorry Luke," Rani apologized.

"It's alright," the other boy replied, rubbing his shin, and avoiding the glower from the librarian.

"Man this is impossible!" Clyde cried in anger, thumping his head on the table.

"Careful – you might kill that lonely little brain cell in there, and then that mothball might get even lonelier,"

Clyde rested his chin on the table and glared at her. Luke watched the two in baffled amusement, and was tempted to ask if they were flirting with each other, but he decided against it, it would probably be a large social mistake. Rani sighed and flicked through her English notes.

"I swear if I get one more essay on Tess of the goddamn D'Urberfields, I will personally build a time machine, go back in time, and kill Mr. Sodding Hardy,"

"You wouldn't be allowed anyway," Luke commented. "It could change the course of the future,"

"What and we'd be studying a Dicken's novel instead?"

"Anyway – you're banned from time traveling remember…" Clyde hinted.

"No that was _you_, div, you where the one who locked the Judon in the closet,"

"Touché," Clyde grinned, remembering the furious humanoid rhino. "So what's _so_ bad with reading – that all you're doing anyway,"

"I have to write so many essays,"

"Shhh, drama queen," his reply was cut short as she kicked him in the shin. "Ouch!"

Luke grinned to himself at his pair of friend constant bickering – it was definitely flirting, and he'd had to tell Maria about this recent turn of events.

---

"Sarah!" Harry shut the door with his foot. He heard a roll of wheels, and saw the loyal metal dog K-9 trundle to his Mistress's side.

"Mistress has experienced shock and collapsed," he reported.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, and instead glowered at the dog. "Where's the best place to put her until she wakes up?"

"The lounge is the closest place Master Sullivan," K-9 replied monotonously. Gently the old naval officer picked the woman up, closely cradled to his chest. He followed the dog into the cozy looking lounge. Carefully stepping over the papers scattered in a logical way across the floor he gently placed her onto the main sofa, and propped her head up with two spare pillows. He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face.

"Oh, goodness old thing, what have you got yourself into?" he sighed and perched himself on the edge of the sofa. His eyes scanned around the room, and it looked like more than one person was living here. Was that why she was so angry – because she'd found another lover? He ran a hand through his graying hair; a photo caught his eye, as it was propped up against the fireplace, a note attached in neat handwriting.

_Dear Sarah-Jane, thanks for letting me stay for this long! I'm apologizing if I'm going to be a pain in advance… I'll keep the boys in check. Although that's a hard promise to keep! Love Maria xxx._

Quietly he lifted the note up to take in the full view of the skyline picture. It was a beautiful mix of brightly shining lights, which stood up against the dark night sky. He wondered who Maria was. Standing he heard his knees click, he really felt like he was getting old some times. A photograph on the mantle piece caught his eyes, it was a group of people, his Sarah-Jane standing in the middle, arms around the shoulder of a young boy, who had a guitar slung around his neck, a darker skinned boy was grinning like a hyena, and held a pair of drumsticks across his chest. There was another boy, with scruffy brown, un-kept hair holding a base guitar, and a smiling girl in a singing pose with a microphone in her hand. They were standing in front of a large stage, floodlights illuminating them from behind.

_First gig, Firefly center, Cardiff, 2010_, read the inscription on the bottom of the photo. He put the photo back on the mantle piece. That couldn't be Sarah's son could it, since when was she a child person? There must have been more to her than he'd known, and that seemed to leave a substantial hole in his chest.

He sighed, and turned to observe the room, there was definitely more than one person living here, although it looked like two or three. There was a cricket bat in the corner of the living room, and a battered out skateboard propped up by the armchair – now there was an image, Sarah on a skateboard, he grinned to himself. He heard a moan, and turned to see Sarah-Jane struggling to sit, holding her head.

"What?" her voice sounded faint, as she looked up at him, blue eyes cloudy. "Harry? God my head!" her hand went up to her forehead.

"You had a turn Sarah-Jane," he explained gently. "I'll get some tea for you," he followed K-9 into the reasonably large kitchen, putting the kettle on he waited for the water to boil. He'd realized the heat difference a while ago, but hadn't taken off his old UNIT uniform. Pulling the kaki heavy-duty jacket off his shoulders he draped it over a chair, running a hand through his thick hair he lent on the table. The kettle boiled and he poured two cups of steaming tea. Going back into the lounge he gave one to Sarah-Jane, perching on the edge of the sofa. He watched as the rowan haired woman cupped the mug in her hands, and stared into the dead ashen stained fireplace. K-9 rolled up to her side, nudging his metal nose against her leg, and she absentmindedly patted his silver head.

"Why are you here?" her voice seemed echo in the silent room.

"I needed to see you Sarah-Jane – you're the only thing that has been running through my mind the past four years-"

"So what? We're sex buddies?"

"_Sarah_-Jane," his eyes locked with hers. "No! Never – you know I'm not like that!"

"You leave in the middle of the night! The only explanation I actually get is reports six months later. The only thing getting me through that was Luke, and I had enough on my plate teaching him about the ways of the world – and life. It was hard, but we've made it work,"

"Who _is_ Luke?"

She glowered up at him. "My son, and he's the most amazing boy on the planet. I love him,"

"I'm not saying you don't – how did he come about?" he was treading on thin ice here – and he knew it. She blew on the brown liquid to cool it and took a long gulp.

"He was grown – no belly button. Luke's task was to destroy the world, but instead he's saved it countless numbers of times. We wouldn't be here if he hadn't helped me on numerous occasions,"

"Does UNIT know about him?"

"Why are you going to tell them?"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Very few trusted friends. If anybody other than Mickey, Donna, the Brig, Martha, or any of the Children of Time – knew about him – he would be carted off for experiments, and I'd never see him again. I couldn't let that happen to him," there was a fierce maternal glint in her eyes, daring him to disagree with her.

"So he's smart-"

"Very," Sarah-Jane replied proudly. "Now. We've gotten off the subject. Why are you here?"

"Forgiveness-"

"Screw your forgiveness-" she snapped, the gap was huge from when he left. There was also a gap – although a mending one – that was left from the death of Pete.

Harry Sullivan suddenly realized how hard winning the woman of his dreams back was going to be.

---

"Wednesday," came the voice beside him as he dug out his history books from his locker at the end of the day.

"Huh?" Clyde turned and pushed the books into his overfilled rucksack.

"Do you want to come around tomorrow night? Mum and Dad are going into the center of London with some friends to celebrate some achievement or other, I was wondering if you wanted to come around mine," Rani looked up at him, worrying the inside of her cheek.

"Are you asking me for a house date already?" he grinned in reply. His answer was a shove, and Rani turned on her heel, walking away with her shoulder bag swinging rhythmically. Clyde groaned mentally, but grinned to himself, and ran to catch up with her. Snaring her hand in his grip and pulling her into his side. She jumped in surprise. "Yeah I'd love too,"

He couldn't help but grin when her cheeks went slightly pink. She glowered up at him, as they walked together down the empty corridor. "What?"

"You're blushin'," Clyde replied, dipping his head and kissing the corner of her mouth. "And I think it's cute,"

"I'm not cute!"

"What am I supposed to call you hench?" he grinned, receiving a smack on the shoulder. He released her hand as they joined the throngs of students pushing out of the door – knowing that there would be a spy in the mix somewhere.

"So around seven?" Rani offered the best time.

"Six,"

"Six forty five," she countered.

"Six thirty," he shot back, and to his surprise she nodded. He grinned in reply. "So six thirty on Wednesday," Clyde pretended to make a note in an imaginary book. "It's a date,"

"What's a date?" Roy popped up next to them. "You're not goin' out without us two are you?" he pretended to act offended.

"They could be going out on a romantic date," Luke reasoned, as they left the school building.

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, what – like you and Maria?"

"We're not scared to say that we're actually dating," the brown haired boy replied. "Unlike you and Rani-"

"We're not-!"

"Hey look? Is that Dad? I've got to go, training starts early tonight," Rani cut him off before he could dig them both into a deeper hole. "See you guys tomorrow!" she dashed across the playground to her Dad's car.

Clyde grabbed Luke's arm. "C'mon you were going to help me with mum's stuff for her birthday,"

Roy grinned. "Bad luck there Luke. See ya guy's tomorrow,"

* * *

So there we have it, I'm not really happy with that chapter, but it will get better later on, hopefully there are less than twenty chapters of this to go – most of my stories turn into novels!

Anyway, can someone give me a hint, I can't remember if it's Children of Earth or Children of Time! (Hides in shame!)

I also demand you to go and see Alice in Wonderland! It's fantastic! For Alice fan's, it's the second book, not the first one! And Stephen Fry as The Chessure cat was fantastic!

You guys know the drill! (LOL) Quicker reviews, quicker update – If I'm in a good mood, possibly tomorrow or tonight – although I'm not promising anything.

Thanks again,

LostLyra.


	18. Chapter 18

*headbangs desk* I've still got mountains of homework and coursework and Revision, but I just cannot be bothered. I know it's really bad but I _can't_.

Anyone watch Bones last night? Even though I dislike Daisy (seeing her as a female replacement for Zach) me and my sister totally squeed in the final scene! And LOLed at Dr. H's + Booth's reaction to page 187!

Anyway please read and enjoy.

* * *

There was the sound of raised voices as Luke pushed open the door to his home. One was his mothers, and the other a male voice that neither Luke nor Clyde recognized.

"Four _years_!" his mothers voice sounded furious, and tired.

"Sarah please, just listen to what I have to say!" the male's voice sounded desperate.

"Why should I?" the pair's rowing voices were coming from the kitchen. Clyde quickly dashed into the lounge and brought out the cricket bat that had been propped up against the corner. He ignored Luke's raised eyebrows.

"If he's a threat to your mum, then we can take him on," Clyde replied, resting the wooden bat on his shoulder.

"We only came here to get the stuff for your mums supper," Luke reasoned.

Clyde just shrugged in reply, and both winced as they heard Sarah-Jane's furious voice echoing through the hallway. "Four years Harry! Four years. Maybe I'd forgiven you if it had been six months – one year, but _four_?! You nearly killed me!"

"Sarah?" the voice was timid, and Clyde now knew why no _sensible_ humans ever got her riled up. "Just listen Sarah,"

"Why should I?" the two boys crept past the hallway and behind the entrance to the kitchen door. Clyde raised the bat. "Harry just leave!"

"_Listen_!" the other man yelled, startling them all. "Just for one second _please_, then you can shout scream and murder me all that you want. Just _please_ Sarah-Jane,"

She was about to open her mouth again but the other man – Harry – pressed his lips quickly to hers. It silenced both of their arguments but it put Harry in a worse off position. Luke looked away quickly, whilst Clyde made a silent gagging noise, pretending to throw up at the pair. After a second or two Sarah angrily slapped him across the face.

"I guess that was the wrong way to do it then?" the graying haired man replied, rubbing his cheek. "You've still got that good left hook," Sarah was about to open her mouth and reply, when she saw the two teens at the door. Her son looked thoroughly confused whilst Clyde looked like he was going to be sick.

She sighed. "Luke, come in, you to Clyde," Harry turned in shock when he realized that the two teens had been standing there, and one with a cricket bat resting on his shoulder. The blue-eyed boy quickly went to stand by his mum's side, glowering at the other man.

"Who are you?" he demanded, eyeing him up, the protectiveness towards his mum coming through.

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, realizing what it must have looked like to the two teens.

"Hey, you're that guy in the photo's," the darker skinned boy replied, and Harry thought that cricket bat still really did look rather menacing.

"You've shown them the photo's?" Harry asked in surprise, still worried about what the boy was going to do with that menacing looking cricket bat.

"Yes," Sarah-Jane answered for him. "The stuffs on the worktop," she motioned to a plastic Tesco's bag on the marble top. Clyde went over to it, and rifled through it.

"Thanks Sarah-Jane," he grinned. "You've got everything," he turned to her, and saw that Luke was standing protectively by her, and glowering at Harry. "How much do I owe you?" he was about to dig into his rucksack, but Sarah put her hand up to stop him.

"Think of it as a payment in saving the world," the two shared a smile.

"They know about the aliens?" Harry asked in shock.

Sarah looked at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, and they're not _they_. Luke, Clyde I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Harry Sullivan, but it's not a pleasure,"

"You just got told," Clyde grinned. "Anyway I think you guys have some _issues_ to sort out to we'll leave you to it," he handed the cricket bat to Sarah-Jane. "You might need this,"

Sarah laughed, but put the cricket bat on a nearby chair. "I don't think that it will come to violence," she replied.

"Sarah-Jane would probably beat me anyway," the old naval officer replied, shrugging.

"Will you need a lift back Luke?" the teen turned to his mum.

"No thanks, mum, I need some time to myself I'll walk back," he smiled at her, and Clyde quickly darted out of the room.

"Are you sure Luke?" Sarah asked concerned at her son's behavior.

"Yes, mum," he replied, and quickly followed his best friend out of the door.

---

"So he's your mum's boyfriend?" Clyde asked as he stirred the bolognaise, and gave Luke instructions on how to fold the meringue.

"I don't know," the other boy replied truthfully, dipping his finger into the fluffy white mixture, only for Clyde to whack his hand away. "Ouch!" he yelped, licking the sticky desert of his hand, Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I've got to be in the house with about five women tonight – you've got it lucky,"

"It was your fault, you organized it," Luke replied.

"Hey, mum's turning forty. She deserves something nice," his best friend nodded and smiled. Smells mingled as the two friends continued cooking, and Clyde broke the silence when he started laying the sheets of pasta for the lasagna.

"How come you never told me about you and Maria?"

"It didn't come up," the floppy brown haired boy replied, picking at his fingernails, his legs swinging in time as he sat on the kitchen counter.

"Somethin's biting you mate," Clyde flipped open the oven door and slid the finished dish in. "Like really biting you,"

The teen shrugged, not really knowing what was the problem, but wanting to fix whatever the problem he had out. "Thursday," he suddenly stated.

"Huh?" Clyde gave him _the look_, and Luke knew that he thought that he was talking crap.

"Thursday, that's when I'm going to tell Mum, and Haresh about…" he trailed off, and it had become his habit to unconsciously rub the old bruises on his arms.

"Maria's knocked some sense into you then," Clyde replied light heartedly. The other boy shrugged, and continued to play with his hands. Clyde sighed and rested against the counter top. "What's really on your mind?"

"A lot of things,"

"_Luke_,"

"How do you feel about Rani?" the question surprised him, and he shuffled on his feet.

"Well we're complicated," he grinned at his best friend.

"I was going to ask about if you where flirting today – in the library – but I thought that would have been a social mistake,"

Surprising him, the darker boy laughed. "Yeah man it would have been – but…"

"So you were?"

"_Luke_," the expression in his voice obviously meant that he didn't want to talk about it any more.

"It feels weird," Luke replied, running a hand through his hair. "How close Maria and I have got, how close we _are_," he ducked his head. "I just don't want to loose her again,"

"Dude, you won't," Clyde replied confidently, punching him on the shoulder.

"I always feel happy when she's around – it's pleasant, and I don't want to loose that happiness,"

"You've got a crush – see I told you, you fancied her,"

"I think that's it's a lot more than just _fancying_ Maria at the moment," a blush crept up his cheeks, and he shuffled on the worktop, avoiding Clyde's raised eyebrows.

"W_eee_ll?" he dragged out the question, wanting to get an answer.

Luke pushed himself off the worktop. "We've got an hour to do homework!" he replied hurriedly.

"No way mate, you're telling me what's going on!"

Luke clamped his mouth shut, and shook his head vigorously. Clyde crossed his arms and glowered at the other boy. "Only if you beat me on the Wii," the blue-eyed boy challenged.

Clyde grinned and laughed. "Alright, best of three-"

"That's only because you know you're going to loose the first one," Luke received a shove in reply as the two left the kitchen. "And the fact that Rani beat you the last time, when it came to ten out of fifteen,"

"Shut up Luke,"

---

"Why do you insist on staying?" Sarah-Jane stormed up to the attic like a dark cloud. Harry followed her at distance, wondering where the woman was going. The followed her to a small wooden door at the top of the house. As he stepped into the room his mouth fell open at the large room, covered with alien items and oddities that she'd picked up on her travels. He stopped in surprised as he saw a large computer protruding out of the wall.

"I'm surprised to see a visitor in the attic Sarah-Jane," the computer spoke with an almost curious voice.

"I know – he's just with UNIT," she replied. "Mr. Smith, can you please scan for any Tula ship that has been in the atmosphere in the last week?"

"Scanning Sarah-Jane," the computer replied. A picture caught Harry's eyes, it was modern, but it looked like it had been ripped apart and stuck haphazardly back together again. Curiously he reached out and took the flimsy picture of the wall. It was Sarah-Jane and another man; both were smiling at the camera, his arms wrapped around her waist, and the man pressing a delicate kiss to her cheek. The naval officer felt sick. She _had_ found someone else. He swallowed – where was he now?

"Harry-" she stopped, as she saw him delicately holding the picture of her and Pete, numerous emotions rushed through her system, fear, anger, surprise and sadness – were to name a few. She couldn't help but snap at him. "What are you doing with that?" she saw him jump, but he concealed it and handed the picture back to her.

"Who was that?" he asked, trying to keep the desperate jealously out of his voice. It surprised him as Sarah turned, clutching the tattered picture to her chest.

"A friend…" she shrugged and trailed off, placing it down on the worktop and touching the man's face gently.

"He seemed more than a friend," he couldn't help but reply.

"But what if he was, Harry? What if he _was_?" she turned to face him, emotions flickering across her face. "What if he meant the world to me – he was _ripped_ away from me Harry!" her voice rose in pitch. "I loved him – but he was a trick, and I a fool. I should have never trusted him with my heart," she was shaking with emotion.

"Shall I dispose of the visitor Sarah-Jane?" it was the super computers protective voice that broke her rant.

"No, Mr. Smith,"

"You must not harm one of the Children of Time," K-9's voice entered the attic.

"_You_ traveled with The Doctor?" Mr. Smith's voice sounded slightly skeptical.

"Yes I did actually, for a time," his eyes flicked to Sarah-Jane's, and he ducked his head to the floor. "I'd better get going," he murmured. "Sorry to do this to you old thing,"

"Do you really think that some old fashioned reverse physiology is going to work?"

"I wasn't planning for it to," Harry snapped. Locking eyes with her.

"Trusting people? I can't trust anyone any more-"

"I might just go then," Harry's heart broke as he watched her face fall. "I've got nothing here – and you know I have no family left,"

"Harry – you full well know that you don't need my pity,"

"I wasn't going to say that - you did," and with that comment the man walked out of her life.

* * *

I think that some people don't want me to update any more, seing as I didn't get very many reviews. I'm not being pushy but I like my work critiqued, and generally what people think about it. I know it's slow at the moment, but the pace will speed up in the next couple of chapters – promise.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please read and review.

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	19. Interlude

I'm actually thinking of putting this as a short interlude, because it's so short.

Anyway, I'm also thinking about putting up a poll for the last chapter, more about it at the end.

Please read and review.

* * *

There was no shouting as Luke pushed the door to his home open, but outside there was still the sleek looking black Mercedes looking oddly out of place next to his mum's cream green Nissan. Shrugging the fact off he slipped off his shoes as he shut the door.

"Mum?" he called into the seemingly empty house.

"In the lounge love," came the reply. Quickly he scooted into the lounge, to see his mother holding a glass of deep red wine, and watching it as it swirled in the glass. His mum didn't drink much; he knew that for a fact. It worried him that she was drinking now, because the last time she drank was when Pete died, but the Doctor had been there for her, and both had kept it in moderation.

"Mum?" he sat next to her on the sofa, and she looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. "What's happened?"

"Nothing Luke," she glanced down at the wine again, and placed it on the coffee table.

"Something's the matter – your body language is all wrong," a sudden thought came to his head. "He didn't do anything did he mum?" he asked earnestly.

"No Luke," footsteps sounded in the doorway.

"Sarah-" he was cut off as he saw the sight in the lounge.

Luke looked up at the elder man. "What are you still doing here?"

"Luke," it was his mothers warning voice, but he ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" the teen stood, confused and slightly angry at why this man had come into his home, shouted at his mum, kissed her and… his mind trailed off, his confused ball of thoughts entangling even more. His mother stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Luke listen-" confused and angry her son pulled away, showing more hostility to her than he had ever done before.

"This is exactly what happened with Pete!" he pressed, trying not to shout. "Some strange man that you've been seeing-"

"It's not like that," Harry could see why the teen would be confused, and his eyes met Sarah-Jane's.

"That's what you'd say. Maria's mums boyfriend acted like this as well," something suddenly clicked in Sarah's mind.

"Luke – Maria's family is completely different to ours,"

"See now your integrating him into this family and I don't even know him! It was just us K-9 and Mr. Smith – and that's how I liked it," he hadn't included Maria, Rani and Clyde because they didn't live at 13 Bannerman road full time – even though it sometimes felt like that. They were just as much of their small oddball family as was the supercomputer in the attic and the robot dog.

"_Luke_," his mother's voice was pleading.

"I need to do some homework, Clyde and I got nothing done," and with that he left the pair in the lounge.

---

"Hey," Luke looked up to see his mother standing at the door holding two cups of tea. The teen was sprawled over his bed with balls of paper scattered around his feet, a notepad on his lap and guitar resting on his pillow. He shrugged and continued to write, groaning and scrunching the paper up into a ball and throwing it across the room. "Are you alright Luke?" his mother asked worriedly. The teen flopped back onto his bed.

"I'm trying to write a new song for the band – but I haven't got any good ideas," he replied, blowing his hair out his face. "It's frustrating,"

"I can imagine," his mother perched on the edge of his bed. "Luke," the boy looked at her, and she knew that he was angry with her. "You're probably wondering why I didn't tell you about Harry,"

"That and other things," the teen sat up, ignoring the head rush. "What is he to you mum?"

"He's," she swallowed, and sighed, looking up to the ceiling and wondering on the parts that she could tell her son. Without calling her lover all the names under the sun. "He's _complicated_ – and part moron,"

"So a little like Clyde is sometimes?" Sarah laughed at her son's comparison, and suddenly took his hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I know it's hard at the moment Luke, but you're still my son, and I love you – no matter what, or _who_ you turn out to be," her son turned away, but she brought a hand to his cheek and made him look her in the eyes. "Please Luke, try and accept him, I know both of us are going to be a little bit like old flat mates for the time being, but he's not going to try overly hard to like you, just be easy on him,"

Luke looked up into his mothers' eyes and nodded. "I'll try," he replied, she smiled back at him, and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Dinner's in twenty minutes – and I want you in bed early tonight,"

---

"Mum wanted me to get to know you," the statement surprised the elder man as he put away the dishes. He turned to see Sarah-Jane's son standing awkwardly at the door.

"I'm not your mum's boyfriend," Harry tried to make it clear. The teen in front of him shrugged.

"That's like me saying that I'm not dating Maria, or that Clyde doesn't have a crush on Rani – it's a complete lie. I know that you were _once_ her boyfriend. I just want you to make her happy, that's all I care about, my mum being happy. She's had a really hard time recently, and I think that she needs someone like you to help her through all that's she's been through. I know we probably won't be a little 'happy family unit' that _any_ of us dream of, but we can make something work," Harry blinked in surprise at the boys short speech. Luke looked up at him. "But if you hurt mum in any way at all – like leaving her without telling her again, it won't just be Clyde using that cricket bat – I will be too, and Rani's a black belt in martial arts… I think that Maria has a hard back hand as well,"

"Is that a warning?" Harry grinned at him, insides almost sagging in relief as the teens lips quirked into a smile.

"I'm serious," the boy replied.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yes, but Clyde doesn't think it's cool, but I like to play – are you offering?" Harry laughed, and looked at him, eyes shining.

"I thought that you'd never ask,"

---

"What _are_ you doing?" Sarah-Jane Smith lent against the doorway of her lounge, watching as Harry tried to get himself comfortable. The elder man looked up, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"Well after getting thoroughly beaten by your son, I thought I'd put my head down," her eyebrows raised in question. "At chess..." he paused. "I don't think I've been beaten at that game for _years_... he must be ace at Manopoly,"

Sarah-Jane smiled. "After he beat Clyde and Rani when there was a power cut, both gave up, I haven't even bothered trying... You're not going to try and sleep there are you?"

"Well..."

"Harry you've slept in a military bunker for four years, I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa," the officer stood, and stepped to hug her – she fell into his arms easily and sighed.

"So which part of the bed am I getting – the left or the right?"

* * *

So, Harry stayed, I hope your glad.

I'm thinking about putting up a vote for the epilogue, and yes, there will be spoilers for the final chapter.

If I get enough reviews I'm thinking of putting another chapter up before I go to bed, as I still have LODES left.

I've got a feeling that the chapters will get longer as I try to shorten the length. What would you rather prefere, Longer chapters or more chapters but at the same length? I would rather prefere the second as I've already written the next few chapters.

Hope you enjoyed, I didn't realise that it was this short!

Thanks,

LostLyra

P.S Please review.


	20. Chapter 19

I thought that I'd update thanking all you wonderful reviewers.

Honestly it was a shock reaching the 100 mark! I never thought that I'd actually get this many reviews as this when I first uploded…

I'm loving you all at the moment so please keep up the critics and ect. in your reviews, but some of you guys _really_ needa calm down when you review… know what I'm sayin'? But I do like laughing at the craziness (not _your_ craziness but what you write! It keeps me happy!)

A little bit of Luke!bullying here, but it's not as bad as two chapters time! (I'm just warning you)

I feel depressed right now, so reviews will make me happy! *like a bunny with a carrot... (although I'm not sure why people put bunnies and carrots together because they don't eat carrots in the wild)

_Interesting fact_: Once again I have tried to think of something witty to say... but I have failed, *sighs* I can no longer be witty...

* * *

Shuffling in the room woke Harry Sullivan the next day. Groaning he rolled over and fumbled for the female he was sharing the bed with. Confused when he found none he sat up, to see her quickly packing an old duffle bag. He quirked an eyebrow as his eyes traveled up the tight thigh hugging jeans, to a very nice small pert bottom.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" he grinned lazily, and was answered by a pillow in his face. He laughed and pulled it down, so his nose was just poking over the top, watching as she slipped into her top for the day.

"I've got to go down to Cardiff, Luke already knows this, but could you keep an eye on him?"

"Sure thing," he paused. "If he accepts me," surprising him Sarah walked over plopped herself next to him on the bed and pressed a quick kiss onto his lips.

"I'm sure he will," Harry cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer. He didn't want her to leave again. Sarah moaned and threaded her hands through his thick hair, running her hands along his scalp. He ran his hands down her back and encircled her waist, trapping her on his lap.

"Harry I need to go," her forehead was pressed against his, eyes begging to be released.

"I don't want you to," the elder man replied like a four-year-old.

"I don't either," she rested against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Their moment was interrupted as a voice echoed from downstairs.

"Mum – Gita's here!" her sons voice kicked her into action.

"I've got to go," she left quickly, grabbing her bag. Almost tripping down the stairs in her haste she was surprised to see Gita standing awkwardly at the door. She placed the bag down.

"Gita? Is something wrong?" she asked worried about why her friend would be here at such a time in the morning.

The Asian woman nodded. "Could I talk to you in the lounge? It's about Rani," Luke's ears seemed to automatically perk up, but a raised eyebrow from his mother told him differently. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen, although both women knew that he was probably listening in anyway.

"What's the matter?" Sarah-Jane lent against the fireplace as Gita perched on the sofa's edge.

"I can't seem to get through to her at the moment – nor can Haresh,"

"You want me to see if I can?"

"Please, I just don't want anything to happen to her,"

"I'll try," both women smiled at each other. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, as Harry made his way down. A t-shirt pulled over a pair of trousers. Gita raised her eyebrows as she watched him walk into the kitchen.

"You certainly know how to pick them," the Indian woman laughed, and an infuriating blush crept up Sarah-Jane's cheeks. "Well I won't intrude on details," the two good friends made their way to the door, when a thought came to mind.

"Gita, I'm going down to Cardiff for a couple of days, could you possibly keep an eye on Luke?"

"No problem," Gita replied. "Rani's normally attached to him anyway. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble," Clyde wandered into the front porch.

"Hey Sarah-Jane," he greeted. "Luke up yet?" the woman in question nodded. "Gita," his greeting was more of a question.

"I'd better get back over the road. You know what teens are like, tell them to get out of bed and they only get out when the curtains are open,"

Sarah-Jane laughed in agreement. Both her and Clyde went into the kitchen, where Luke and Harry sat talking, in surprisingly good company. Clyde plonked himself next to his friend, and looked Harry up and down.

"You stayed?" the elder man turned to see the darker skinned teen taking out a slice of toast from the rack, before taking one himself.

"I gather that this is the norm?" he asked his partner, who was checking the last, few administrative things before she started to leave.

"Yes, and having teenagers taking my food seems to be normal as well," Clyde grinned in response before taking a bite out of his toast.

"Doesn't you're mother feed you?" Harry wondered.

"Yup – but I'm a growin' boy, high metabolism and all that,"

Sarah had finished and placed her bag on the worktop. "I've got to go now, before Jack starts calling me,"

"Jack Harkness?" Harry asked.

"Have you brought your pepper spray?" Clyde grinned, with a mouthful of toast, and his reply was answered with Luke kicking his shin. "Ow!"

"I don't really want images of my mum and my godfather, thank you,"

"Seems like I walked in at the wrong time," Rani had slipped into the kitchen, sitting down on the spare seat next to Clyde, leaning over and taking the last bite out of the toast that he was holding in his hand. So he only had the crust. Satisfied she leaned back with a smug smile on her face.

"R_a_n_i_!" he cried in annoyance, she smiled innocently and swallowed the toast.

"Yes?"

"Did you notice that we have a visitor?"

She nodded. "Mum told me," Sarah-Jane rolled her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"You're mother can't keep anything secret," the older woman replied playfully. "Now I really have to go, and you can interrogate Harry later," all three teens eyes shined with mischief, and they had to admit, Harry did look rather put off by the idea.

"Soooo," Clyde started. "We can ask you anythin'?"

"At all?" Rani joined in with her teasing.

Harry gulped. "Don't leave me Sarah-Jane!" he cried melodramatically. The brown haired woman rolled her eyes in response.

"I'll see you in a few days," she refrained from ruffling her sons hair, and playfully hit Clyde instead. "Behave, all three of you,"

"But Sarah-Jane!" she rolled her eyes and just had to ruffle her sons hair, before squeezing Rani's shoulder as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the door. Luke watched her go with a little longing look.

"Hey - don't I get anything?" Harry called as they heard the front door opening and the car unlock.

"Don't push your luck," she replied, and Clyde smirked – it disappeared as she popped her head back around the door. "I'll call you tonight Luke," her son nodded. "And I want homework done – that means _all_ of you, just because I'm not here doesn't me that you can play the latest game of Super Mario on Mr. Smith," both boys looked at her sheepishly as they remembered getting thoroughly told off when they'd managed to use the supercomputer to hack into the Intendo's gaming network and download the latest games. Luke wasn't grounded very often, but he had been grounded for three weeks – neither of them did it again. _Ever_. Sarah's phone buzzed on the worktop and she picked it up. Sighing as she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"What did I tell you?" she gave a small smile at Luke and he grinned back. "Yes _Jack_, I'm coming down now. If you'll let me get out of the door…" she pressed a quick kiss to the top of her sons head, and mouthed _behave_, to Clyde, the boy in question looked affronted, and she couldn't help but laugh. "No Jack I'm not laughing at you," there was a pause. "Look - don't pull the pregnant father one on me!" She slung her bag over her shoulder, giving a wave to the four people sitting at the table. "Yes Jack I'm going out of the house now – see the doors opening, that the sound…" her voice trailed off as she went outside, and Luke looked reasonably miserable.

"Come on mate," Clyde punched his arm. "It's only a few days," Harry raised his eyebrows, whilst Rani had a momentary lapse.

"Anyone else got déja vu?"

---

The day was boring, Clyde had decided when he slumped dramatically over his desk in economics, not even wanting to listen to Haresh talk about the economics of industry and it's downfalls. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Finding this boring Langer?" his teachers voice cut through is thoughts.

"W_e_ll," the teen replied truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really want to know about the economic infrastructure of banks,"

"Just because you use big words doesn't mean that you can get through me," the teacher snapped a reply. Clyde bit his tongue to stop replying to his girlfriend's father. The bell rang, and the darker skinned boy grinned at his friend, and Finny swiped his own books into his desk. "I've still got those essays to give back to you," there was a groan throughout the class. Haresh was quick with dealing out the answers. A B- was stamped on Clyde's work, but he didn't see the scrawled comment. _Just because you're my daughter's boyfriend don't think that you're going to get a pass out of me_. He saw the comment and rolled his eyes, stuffing the essay unceremoniously into his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he suddenly realized that he had forgotten his art folder in the classroom. Groaning the teen pushed his way through the throng of students.

"Hey, Langer!" one of his friends yelled. "It's the wrong way!" there was laughter in the Londoner's voice.

"Forgotten my geography notes, Mace will kill me if I haven't got it!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Kay," came the reply. The darker skinned boy dashed to the other side of the school, as he left his classroom, clutching his geography folder, he heard a sickening _thump_, and a growling yell.

"_Smith_," there was a sadistic hiss, and Clyde suddenly froze. Luke. The teen shot around the corner to see that his friend was shoved up against the locker, a knife held up against his throat.

"OI!" he let out a war cry and one of the _four_, turned, his best friend still stuck up against the locker. "Let him go Mark!"

"Why the hell should I?" the dark haired boy replied.

"Clyde don't get involved!" Luke gasped, loosing air rapidly.

"This little piece of shit don't deserve anythin'!" Luke struggled, and Clyde saw red. He was lighter than Mark, but his advantage was his speed. Dropping his bags he charged, his hands outstretched and bowled him over. The teen didn't feel the switchblade nick and split his skin. He brought a punch down on the other boys face, aiming for his jaw.

"Clyde!" Luke tried to pull him off, but Clyde ignored him, grabbing the rusty switchblade, and holding it above the other boys face.

"D'you like that?" he growled, wanting to see the fear in the other teen's eyes. "_Do you_?"

Luke had enough, and yanked the darker skinned boy away from Mark, Clyde slipped the knife into the very back pocket of his rucksack - so it was safely tucked away. He felt Luke shaking hand resting on his arm. How many times had this happened already?

"What are you gonna do Langer?" Mark spat.

"Get back to you're lesson," the darker boy replied, stepping protectively in front of Luke, the other boy looked like he was going to be sick.

"Screw you," was the only reply. Clyde took Luke's arm and led him down the corridor, and out of sight of the other teen.

"Clyde I think that I'm going to be sick," Luke's pale complexion backed up his feeling. Clyde mentally swore in his head, wondering what was the best way to the loo's.

"Jus' keep it in mate," he led his unsteady best friend quickly down the corridor and to the first bathroom he came across. Quickly pushing open the door he gently shoved the scruffy haired teen in the direction of the sink. He had to shut his eyes as the pale boy dry retched into the sink, as Clyde comfortingly rubbed his back. Clutching his chest, from the incident the day before he rested his head on the cool surface of the mirror. The pair stood there in silence.

"I thought I was going to die," Luke whispered scrubbing his eyes, and splashing cold water on his face. "It was _horrible_," Clyde looked at him, hurting inside and desperately wanting to help his best friend.

"This has to stop,"

"It will," Luke replied determinedly. He pushed himself away from the wall, and looked at Clyde. "I think you have lessons,"

"Luke! I can't leave you like this!"

"I need some time alone!"

"But-"

"Clyde just _go_," Clyde was going to push it some more, but he relented, and turned.

"All right mate, just holler if you need me," he knew that he had to let Luke cry in peace.

---

"Langer! Where exactly have you been?" Clyde's geography teacher Mr. Mace barked.

"I got lost sir," he grinned as he took his usual place next to Rani. He shuffled about getting his books together, ignoring the angry glower from the teacher.

"Now, for _Langer's_ benefit we're continuing the group work from last week on your population projects – it's the same group as last week, so Langer, he checked his book. You're with Roy, Rani and Ellis,"

"Know that sir," the dark skinned boy replied back, bending his head and scratching violently onto the page. Rani put a hand on his arm.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked gently.

He shrugged. "I'll talk to you later,"

"Hey Clyde," Ellis, a pretty blond haired girl with startling green eyes interrupted them. She was good friends with all of them but got on best with Rani. "Could you pass the text book?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered brokenly, and felt sudden pain in his arm as he lifted the book. He yelped suddenly and Rani was immediately concerned for her boyfriend.

"Clyde mate," Roy cut through them both. "I think you've got blood on your arm,"

* * *

Finally I wrote the hard to write part! It nearly made me cry – so I don't know about you guys! Yeah Maria's speech in chapter 23 is heartbreaking… *sobs over-dramatically*

Once again I thank all of you reviewers out there! I'm so surprised that the _Interlude_ got so many reviews!

I'm thinking of putting up another one shot… but it's gonna be a cracky one so be WARNED! (_Insert spooky music_)

You guys know the drill! – And _no_ it's not the pointy metal thing over there… but it is shiny and spins really really fast, but I don't think that people like it when I put it through walls…

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	21. Chapter 20

Right another short chapter! Sorry!

Anyway – anyone see Bones last night? I nearly cried - I was so depressed that Booth didn't get the girl! Must live on! But there's more episodes and I doubt Booth won't give up! Because he's Booth…

I'll stop by ramblings, and please enjoy. I really need some sleep *yawns*.

Reviews will make me happier and I can imagine that B&B are still together…

* * *

"Clyde!" Rani hissed. "You're bleeding!" her voice contained alarm and slight anger. The darker boy blinked, (he hadn't felt the knife knick at him when there was adrenalin coursing through him). His girlfriend – wow that felt good to say that! Grabbed his wrist and pushed his shirt sleeve up, revealing the elongated cut on his arm, blood dripping, and blending with the darkness of his skin. He hadn't felt the pain of the knife when it had nicked him because of the adrenalin rushing through his system, but now he could feel it very clearly. Pain shot through his arm as Rani gently pulled it straight.

"Clyde!" concern flitted through her voice at his arm. Ellis turned at the wrong moment, and saw the large cut looking worse than it actually was. A gasping scream left her mouth.

"What is it _now_?" the teacher asked annoyed, just wanting his students to get on with there work.

"Sir Clyde's in trouble," Roy struggled to find the right words.

"He always _is_," the teacher replied irately, but stalking over anyway.

"Rani," Clyde hissed. "I can handle the whole exterritorial stuff – but I don't like mine, or other's people's blood," he swallowed.

"Langer what's the…?" his teacher trailed off as he saw the cut in his students arm. "Nurse now," he pointed at the door. Roy had hurriedly got out his old gym shirt and was wrapping it tight around his friends arm as a makeshift bandage. "Rani, you're a sensible person. Take him to the nurse," he glowered at Clyde, showing no sympathy what so ever. "And make sure he doesn't get _lost_,"

The two quickly left the classroom, Rani following behind, avoiding the rest of the classes eyes on their backs, as they whispered rumors that were obviously going to spread. As soon as they were on their way and out of earshot of the classroom Rani spun around and interrogated him.

"What the _hell_ happened?"

"I'll tell you as soon as this is done," Clyde winced. The two walked quickly to the nurses' office. The two stood in the one-person queue. The nurse looked at the pair expectedly, and Clyde held out his arm to show the long gash in his skin. Her eyes widened.

"Go into the boy's room," she instructed. "Take this antiseptic wipes and clean it, I'll be along in a second," Clyde nodded and took the wipes. Both went into the smaller adjoining room. Rani pushed the darker skinned boy onto the small bed and set next to him, ignoring his yelp of pain as she lifted the - now deep red – stained shirt, and started to gently clean his arm. She didn't watch as he winced as the antiseptic caught at his skin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mark had a knife," he stopped, as she looked up at him shocked, he swallowed. "Luke was up against the wall. I had to do somethin', I didn't even feel it prick me,"

"_Fool_," Rani bit out, still angry at his _I'm-playing-the-hero-stunt_. "_Stupid_ fool!"

"Does this mean that I'm not comin' round tonight?" he winced she wiped some more of the blood away. Her answer was to roll her eyes. The nurse came back in, holding a bandage and a large dressing. She looked the cut over.

"At least it's not big enough to have stitches," she explained gratefully. "You'd better get going Rani," Rani nodded, and got up to leave, not once looking back.

---

"_What_?" the sound of her new friend cut through her thoughts. "Did he tell you exactly what happened?"

Rani struggled to contain the anguish in her voice. "Yes, I can't believe he was playing _bloody_ hero," she ran a hand through her hair as she sat in the small courtyard, reserved especially for the sixformers. She scrubbed her hand over her face. "I'm sorry I called-"

"No – it's okay. I'm as worried as you are, now about both of them,"

"Why does he always have to be such a prick?"

"What Luke?" her voice sounded surprised, and slightly hurt.

"No, Clyde – one minute we're… well, and the next he's being just," she paused to gather her thoughts.

"Have you guys," the question was left unanswered.

"Yeah,"

There was a small laugh down the other end of the mobile. "What just first base?" her teasing voice was trying not to snigger.

"Hey! Tick for tack," Rani countered. "I don't want to _know_ what you and Luke have gotten up to,"

"Not much," her voice sounded embarrassed down the handset, and Rani's eyes widened.

"It's been three _days_ – I didn't think that he'd-"

"No!" came the quick reply. "But he kisses like," there was a happy sigh, as she had obviously faded into a daydream.

"Earth to Maria," Rani grinned at her. "I wish I could feel that way about Clyde,"

"So you do fancy him?" her friend quizzed.

"I… don't know. He's very difficult,"

"He's been through a difficult time, deep down he's a really good guy, and loyal friend – you just have to work at it,"

"Yeah," the bell rang for the start of next period. "Anyway I've got to get going, nice talking to you,"

"Girls day out on Sunday?" The voice sounded slightly hesitant.

"Sounds good," she saw a teacher glower at her for using the mobile in the school premise. "I'm getting a death glare, so before I die I'd better hang up,"

There was a laugh. "Okay, see you, and go get him tiger,"

Rani couldn't help but smile. "See you," and she killed the call.

---

There was a rapid knock on his office door, and Mr. Chandra looked up surprised. He paused, and covered the reports he was looking through, before answering the door.

"Come in," he instructed. The door opened to display the face of Clyde Langer. The head teacher covered his surprised look before leaning over (and trying to look intimidating). "What do you want, shouldn't you be at break?"

"Nope – I've already had enough free time – this is more important anyways," the teen replied. "I wanted to show you somethin'," he sat down without an invitation and pulled a object out of his bag. Now Haresh really couldn't keep the surprised expression off his face as he saw the switchblade sitting in front of them. It's silver shining dangerously in the light. "It ain't mine sir," the boy hurriedly explained.

He picked it up and examined the cool metal against his hands. "I doubt you'd show it to me if it was," he placed it back down on the desk. "Who had this?"

Clyde shifted in his seat, if he told Haresh Luke was never going to trust him again, he took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "It was Mark Finchly,"

"I see," the head replied, and he saw the uncomfortable look on the teens face. "Anything else? Like how you got the knife off Mr. Finchly?"

Clyde swallowed and looked down at his hands, and then it came poring out of his mouth like a waterfall, cascading down with mumbled excuses and anguish. "He was up against the locker, sir! I couldn't let him take my best friend… it's been goin' on since the summer – y'know the GCSE grades? He's scared sir, I've never seen him so scared, I had to get the basard of him Haresh!" right now he didn't care that he was in school, he could call the head what he liked. "He had the knife, I saw red, I couldn't let Mark get him," he breathed. "I'm already pissed over the fact that they've continuously taunted Rani as well, that's the reason I punched him on Friday, because he tried to touch her ass – no he touched it… I'm sorry sir but I'm the only person who really gets that privilege," he dared the teacher (and father of his girlfriend) to say anything different. "An' do you know what? They broke his rib yesterday – y'know, he had to tell Maria, and he still can't tell Sarah-Jane because he's scared about what she's gonna think of him," he stood, slamming down his hands on the table top, causing the pens to jump slightly, but Haresh only blinked, and kept his face stony. "D'you know what its like? When you try so hard to prove yourself to the people you love – your parents and friends? An' you still can't do it right? It's soddin' hard I'll tell you that, but Luke – he deserves none of this shit that the other boys are dealing out," he glowered at the head teacher. "You tell a single word to Sarah-Jane, and I swear you're gonna have to pay for a new car,"

Haresh looked at him. "Is that a threat?"

"I don't take anythin' lightly sir," the teen spat, and stalked out of the room, but was stopped as the head teacher called him back.

"Clyde,"

"Sir,"

"Do not think that I'm scared of you," he spoke slowly, Clyde was going to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. "I won't tell Sarah-Jane," he paused. "And you've done a good thing,"

Surprised at the answer the teen looked at the head teacher. "Thanks sir," and left the room.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed, I've made this one longer and shortened the next chapter, and plenty of Clyde/Rani (please don't call them Clani! XD)

Anyway I will update before the end of the holidays *sobs* about it being the end of the holidays.

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	22. Chapter 21

Thought I'd update! It's going to be really difficult over the next few weeks to update regulary – I have four exams one after the other next week – I'm terrified!

Anyway, next chapter is about thre times as long as this one – so you get what your given!

Please enjoy – if you want I've got some spoilers for the next season! Although none of you are going to like them!

_Interesting Fact_: Virus's seem to adore my computer!

* * *

"Fool, fool, fool, fool!" Rani repeatedly beat Clyde over the head with her textbook, and the teen desperately tried to shield himself from the onslaught of AQA's A level geography.

"Rani please stop hitting me!" he begged, they had gone into their quiet form room to catch up on some belated geography work. The Indian girl sighed and collapsed back into her seat, defeated.

"One question Clyde – why?" she looked at him exasperatedly.

"I had to tell someone!" he replied frustrated. "It just all came out," he buried his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry - Luke's never gonna trust me again,"

"I'm sure if you-"

"There's no sure in this," Clyde snarled back, not meaning to take it out on Rani. "I can't do this any more," he buried his face into his arms and let out a groan, that sounded close to a sob. Rani couldn't think of what else to do so she put her arms around his shoulders and massaged them comfortingly, burying her face into the crook of his neck and nuzzling it gently, and she pressed a quick kiss on his chocolate skin. In response to that he laughed slightly.

"You didn't think that I didn't feel that did you?" he asked grinning at her from his arms.

Rani blushed and shrugged. "Well-" she was cut off by the pressure of his slightly chapped lips on hers, it was quick and chaste, and Clyde pulled away before she could properly resister what had just happened.

He grinned at her cheekily. "I'm gonna have to get used to bein' able to do that whenever I want," he smirked.

The girl snorted, and tucked a strand of her straight black hair behind her ear. "In reason," she replied, though a blush crept up her cheeks. The bell interrupted them for the start of lunch, and Clyde jumped up ready to grab some food, Rani pulled him down and forced him into his seat. "No way – you're not leaving until you understand stream efficiency,"

Clyde groaned and thumped his head on the table. "We've been doin' stream efficiency for the last hour,"

"Just tell me what it is and then lunch," Rani replied exasperated.

"It's worked out by the cross sectional area divided by the wetted perimeter, and shows that as the river goes down to it's base level the efficiency increases because there is less water touching the banks and the base of the river," Rani raised her eyebrows, actually impressed. Clyde grinned at her wolfishly. "Well that's what my notes say," he jumped up to grab his bag dodging a well-aimed textbook.

"Miss," Tyler walked in, slinging his bag into the corner of the room, grinning at Clyde, and shoving his shoulder playfully.

Rani rolled her eyes and scooped her books into her bag. "Oi, lazy arse – put your stuff away, I'm not doing it for you,"

"All right," Clyde grinned, he dogged the thump aimed his way by Rani. Tyler cocked his head, bright blond hair flopping to the side.

"To be honest, it's looks like you two are flirting," he grinned, and both of the friends looked stricken.

"No," Clyde put his hands up. "No way, Haresh would kill me,"

Rani hit him. "Remember about what we told you – don't use my Dad's name in school!"

"Getting told off by the misses already?" Tyler laughed, and ducked a slug from Clyde's fist.

"Oi!" Clyde tackled him and the two ended up rolling around the floor laughing. A friend of the two came in and saw the pair.

"Pile on!" he yelled and belly-flopped on top. Rani rolled her eyes and slipped out of the room. She pulled her bag closer onto her shoulder and tucked her folder under her chin. Walking through the corridor to her locker, she suddenly felt uncomfortable, the amount of feelings that she was having for Clyde was indescribable. She swallowed and walked quickly to her locker. A sudden unbearable wave of emotion hit her, and she did her best not to cry, storming to her locker she quickly opened it, pressing her face into the cool metal. What was she feeling? It was tough – she realized – being a teenager, her chest ached with a pain that didn't feel real, but was enough to cause discomfort. She rubbed at her eyes and sighed. Breathing out slowly she put her book into her locker. Something slipped out, and she picked it up, it was an economics essay. Why was an economics essay in her folder?

Intrigued she picked it up, reading the heading and recognizing the scruffy handwriting immediately. She groaned – today was not her day; she'd managed to pick up Clyde's book instead, and she knew that half of her homework was in her own. The read neat script of her fathers writing caught her eye.

_Just because you're my daughter's boyfriend don't think that you're going to get a pass out of me_. An unexpected growl crept up her throat, and the paper crumpled in her hand as she squeezed it tight.

She was going to kill him.

---

There was another rapid knock on his door, and Haresh looked up surprised. He was still working his way through the mountains of reports he had to sign. Running a hand through his thick dark hair (at least it wasn't graying yet) he invited them in.

"Come in," he replied. The door swung open to reveal his daughter, she looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"I can't believe you!" she snapped, slamming the door behind her. Stalking up to his desk she slammed a textbook onto the surface.

"Rani? Is there something that I did wrong?" he asked plainly.

"Something? Something?" she growled at him, digging a hand into her hair she flipped open the book to a very familiar essay.

Oh, that's why she was angry with him.

"I can't believe you've done this!" her voice rose slightly in pitch, like she'd always done when she got upset. She slammed her hand down on the table. "Read it Dad! Read! Clyde would never get a pass out of you! He's not like that," she was shaking.

"Rani, look I know that you-"

"Just don't," she looked at him, her eyes swimming with frustrated tears. "Just leave me, and him alone. The only reason I found this was because I picked his book up by mistake after our free. Clyde would never want to hurt me,"

Haresh sighed mentally. "Look I don't really think-"

That's when she exploded. "I know what you don't really think! I know! The whole school knows," he looked at her perplexed. "Don't give me that look Dad! Everyone knows that you'd rather see me with Luke than Clyde," her father was about to open his mouth in protest. "If it weren't for Luke and Sarah-Jane, Clyde would have probably been doing drugs and been expelled right now. For your information Clyde's had a crap life – he's not got a little family unit that seems to just fall into place. I just want him to have something good in his life! And if that comes in the form of me – so be it. You can't even think of trying to split and Clyde. I'm," she sucked in a breath. "At the moment Clyde is one of the one things that's stopping me from tipping over the edge – and if you can't cope with that. So be it," Haresh was about to stop his daughter and try to speak with her, but she got to the door before him. "Oh and Clyde's coming round tonight, Mum already knows," Haresh opened his mouth. "And if you ever asked about Luke's social life – he's already got a girlfriend. Luke's cute and everything, but he's like my brother," she slammed the door behind her, and stormed off into the corridor.

Haresh groaned and slumped back into his chair, thumping his head on the desk. One of the women from the office came in with another bundle of paperwork, to see the head collapsed over his desk.

She smiled at him. "Tough day at the office?" placing the files next to him she heard his reply.

"Why do teenage daughters have to be so _difficult_?"

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter – it's not very much, but next chapters the exciting oen!

If I get enough reviews (like 5) I'll update tomorrow night.

Double reviews don't count, and I mean reviewing and then reviewing again.

And I do like crazy review! It makes me feel better.

Thanks,

LostLyra


	23. Chapter 22

Due to popular demand here is another chapter.

I hope you enjoy – though I really think that you'll gonna hate me for this next bit! This chapter goes out to everyone who's struggling with revision and exams - good luck!

_Interesting Fact_: I need kicking up the backside to get me revising for my exams!

* * *

Scruffy, or non-scruffy? Luke Smith cocked his head to the side as he tried to work out what to do with his hair. He hoped (by any shadow of a doubt) that it would be _non-scruffy_ by the end of the evening. He grinned to himself, snugging on his favorite t-shirt he flopped back against his bed, and pulled a hand down his face. Rolling over he saw his guitar and his notebook propped up against it. There was a knock on the door and the teen looked up in acknowledgement, Harry popped his head around the door, cup of tea in hand.

"Thought you might like this," he handed the steaming mug to the teen, and was about to leave before Luke asked him a startling question.

"Did you ever date mum?"

The man pulled his hand through his hair. "Yes – and no," the boy looked at him slightly confused. "I tried to get the courage up to ask her – even back then she was very intimidating," he grinned at himself. "Especially in the Andy Pandy outfit,"

"Huh?"

"Ask her – she's never going to be able to live that down," he slumped down to sit on the floor. "Well basically, I tried. It's not the fact that your mother is intimidating. It's just the fact that I think that she can do better than me,"

"I don't think so," the adult looked at him surprised. "What I mean is, if mum wants _you_ she'll…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words, but giving up and shrugging. "You'll have to ask Maria about this – she's much better at it than I am,"

He smiled at him, and rested his head back on the doorframe. "I'm getting old," he snorted. "I just," he sighed and tugged at his hair. "I need some stability, some comfort, support – your mother has all of that, and she's a wonderful woman,"

"Are you trying to say that you love her?" Harry's head snapped up in surprise, and a small smile grew across his face.

"Yes I suppose that I am," he bit his lip, and then cocked his head to the side, laughing slightly, Luke looked at him bemused at what was so funny, Harry smiled back at him. "I thought that you weren't good at that type of stuff.

Luke grinned at him; he was starting to like Harry.

---

"M_u_m?" Rani lay sprawled across her parent's bed, plucking at a stray thread.

"Yes love?" Gita slipped into the trousers that she was wearing for the evening.

"How did you know when you were in love with Dad?" The question surprised her mother and she sat down next to her daughter, running a hand comfortingly through her silk black hair. She saw that her daughters continuous plucking at the duvet got even worse, and she put a hand over hers to stop it.

"What's brought this on?" Gita asked gently.

"Well, I had a thought – a turn, it was like something crashing down on you and you just couldn't stop it, it was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time,"

"And what does this have to do with me and your Dad?" Gita's soothing movements through her hair stopped, and she played with the ends instead.

"I think that I," she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and paused. "No it's stupid…" she trailed off and flicked at a corner of the bed.

"What is? I won't laugh,"

"I think that I'm in love with someone," she breathed out a sigh. "I was hit by a wave of emotion, I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, hit the person and kiss them at the same time – it was so scary, I couldn't control it…" she buried her face into her pillow.

Gita smiled lightly. "Is this certain person Clyde?" her daughter let a frustrated shout into the duvet, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I had a massive go at Dad,"

"Yes, Haresh told me," there was a groan in reply. "Look at me Rani," her daughters brown eyes focused on her. "I'm perfectly happy with you and Clyde, in fact I think that it's wonderful how you two trust each other so, but I want you to listen," the emotion in her mothers voice was serious. "Your father is rather, cold, towards Clyde - not because he doesn't trust him, but because he can't bare to see you grow up. He loves you Rani, and doesn't want to see you hurt, but he's far to stubborn to show it," she hugged her daughter, and Rani smiled into her mothers neck.

"Thanks mum,"

Her mother laughed. "No problem - I just don't want any early grandchildren!"

"MUM!" Rani pulled out of her mothers arms, wide eyed and gaping like a fish out of water, and she decided to ignore Gita's furious laughter. Rani crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I'm glad that you find it so funny!"

"It's a serious matter," her mother started to sound like her old Religious Studies teacher.

There was a yell from downstairs. "Rani, _he's_ here!" Gita had never seen her daughter move so fast – well she obviously hadn't seen her being chased by a sontaran. Rani stumbled down the stairs and pulled open the door before her father could embarrass her any further.

"Hey!" she grinned, and Clyde raised his eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" he stamped his feet, and rubbed his hands together for emphasis. "It's bloody freezing out here," he grinned at her playfully.

"Password?" she grinned back at him - feeling completely at ease.

"Bane!" he yelled suddenly and scampered inside, pushing the door behind him.

"CLYDE!" Rani snapped angrily. "Next time I won't believe you," the two made their way into the kitchen; Haresh was left standing in the hallway looking rather bemused. "What - would you be Mrs. Wormwood instead?"

"Harsh," Clyde dumped his bag on one of the chairs, making himself at home.

"Bag off the chair," Rani commanded like a preschool teacher. Haresh leaned on the doorframe, watching the pair as the argued and bickered – to him it was more like flirting, but he wasn't going to say anything, he knew about embarrassment – he had parents of his own.

"So we'll be leaving," he stated calmly, watching as the two teens bickered now standing nose to nose. Right now he felt incredibly powerful, and he grinned to himself as Clyde jumped back – a furious blush staining his dark cheeks.

"Er, yeah," Clyde replied, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, the teen coughed, and Rani rolled her eyes.

"Rani!" her mother called her from the top of the stairs, and the girl dashed out to answer.

"Clyde," Haresh stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to intimate the boy. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

The teen shuffled on his feet. "Good and honorable as always,"

"Is that my intentions or yours?" he was happy to see that Clyde Langer _actually_ gulped.

"I won't do anythin' to hurt her or upset her – if that's what you're thinkin' Sir," he replied with utter honesty.

Haresh nodded. "Also – no polar operations of any sort, or _underground_ – if you get the euphemism," he quickly turned on his heel and strode out of the door, pressing a quick kiss to his daughters forehead, and following his wife outside.

Clyde just stood there, mouth slightly ajar. Rani walked in and wondered why her boyfriend looked like he had just been slapped with dead fish. "Clyde," she tapped him on the shoulder, and the teen regained his consciousness. "Are you okay?"

The teen shook himself. "Yeah I'm fine," he grinned at her. "Just havin' a chat with your Dad,"

"What did he say?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothin'!" Clyde retorted. Rani looked unconvinced, but she decided to leave it.

"So what's for supper?"

---

Harry Sullivan heard the sound of the front door opening, and he sprinted to it before the teen in question could open it any further.

"Don't you want a lift?" he asked genuinely curious.

The teen looked surprised. "No thank-you," he looked out into the darkening street. "I'll walk,"

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed, not wanting the teen to get into trouble.

"No, I'll be fine," the teen quickly left the house. Jamming his hands into his pockets Luke quickly started off down the road. He saw the light on in Rani's front room and realized that Clyde must have been in. a small smile slipped across his lips and he picked up his pace down the road. He told Maria that he would meet her at seven, and it took exactly twenty minutes to get to the film – so he was in plenty of time - he decided to take a shortcut through the nearby park. The darkness seemed to envelope him as he walked deeper through the small field. He looked over at the glowing orange streetlights across the road – since when did they look so far away?

Suddenly footsteps sounded behind him, and started walking in time with his gait. Feeling suddenly very stupid he diverted from the main path and took one of the smaller ones.

The footsteps sped up – and the adrenalin kicked in. Breaking into a run Luke tried to outwit his stalker, but only managing to find another person in the group. He rarely swore, but the curse words he used at the present time would make his mother turn purple with embarrassment and rage.

Would he ever see his mother again?

"Get him," the hiss was small and dangerous, he spun, disorientated in the dark park.

A sudden flash of pain exploded in his ribs, and a tingling sensation ran down his legs, he felt dizzy as a liquid pooled out pain-stakingly slowly across his stomach. A sickening feeling spread through him – it was blood. _His_ blood. There was another jar of pain as he fell to the floor, coughing, and desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

A foot kicked him in his injured side, and he felt a long heavy elongated object smash into his face, and then once again onto the top of his skull.

And this was enough to knock him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Enough action for ya?

So an update before I go to bed. My sister has stolen the shower again and I think that I'll have to have one in the morning!

Please review.

Thanks,

LostLyra


	24. Chapter 23

So chapter 23 as promised... You're going to have to read it all to get the important note down at the bottom - and I mean important!

I hope that you're bank holiday - hasn't been rained out! Lots of Clyde/Rani - and Maria makes her reappearance (again! XD)

Anybody watch Doctor Who confidential last episode? It was hilarious! I felt so sorry for Amy though! And Smoochy Smoochy Time! Their faces were brilliant *watch this space for the oneshot Smoochy Smoochy Time - that's coming soon!*

Embarrassing moment!: I was about to get really upset thinking that none of you had reviewed this chapter! Then I had to look again and realised that it was only on my documents and not actual upload! My bad!

_Interesting Fact_: The last two episodes of Doctor Who are the only two that have EVER *touch wood* given me nightmares, like proper wake-up-panting-with-your-heart-beating-in-your-mouth-nightmares. (The Torchwood one with the fairies freaked me out a little too - but not as much as the Angels! I wasn't even scared of Blink!)

* * *

"So what are we watchin'?" Clyde threw himself ungracefully down next to Rani, stretching over the sofa, and claiming the unfortunate piece of furniture for his own. The teen rolled her eyes and moved over.

"Star Wars," Rani replied, glancing at his feet on the coffee table.

Clyde raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

She shrugged. "I always thought that Luke was cute," she smirked to herself as Clyde's mouth gaped open, he pouted. "Don't pout," Rani scolded. "It does nothing for the manliness that you _don't_ already have,"

"Hey!" he poked her, and she yelped, blushing.

"Clyde!"

The darker skinned boy suddenly realized. "So you're ticklish eh?" his hands attacked her and she wriggled to get free. This only ended up with Clyde half straddled on top of her, and Rani trapped underneath.

Rani's laughter stopped and her flushed face looked up at him as she steadied her breathing. "Hey,"

"Hi," Clyde couldn't stop looking at her lips. Deciding it would be best he quickly pressed his lips to hers. He didn't expect Rani to slip her arms around his neck, and return the kiss readily. He smirked into the kiss and pushed his lips downwards, sweeping his tongue around her lips, and asking for entrance - before long it started as a full blown snog, Rani's tongue dancing around his for dominance. He slipped his hands into her hair, and allowed one to fall onto her hip. He groaned slightly and continued his onslaught of her lips.

Soon enough they both had to pull away for air.

He cocked his head. "Still fancy Luke Skywalker now?"

"Well," she played with his jacket. "I'm just going to have another go to find out," she pulled him back on top of her and the pair continued their make-out session.

Unaware about the danger that there best friend was in.

Officer P.C Wilkins was walking briskly on his way home from work. He shivered slightly – still feeling the cool evening air through his thick police officer jacket. P.C Wilkins was a rather mismatched character of sorts, he was as loyal as a bloodhound to his fiancé and friends, but when people where victims of crime he sometimes lost it. He might not have been the sharpest knife in the box, but he was the quickest officer in his patrol, and had put so many criminals in jail that he had lost count (not that he _was_ counting of course).

Something made him stop, there was a group of boys walking down the path, one with a cricket bat in hand, and where laughing and joking. The officer's instincts kicked in. It was late October, early November, so why would four teens need a cricket bat… unless they were going to play cricket with a glow in the dark ball. The teens didn't stop as they saw him.

"Evening boys," he greeted. The teens didn't acknowledge, but instead moved on their way, the boy holding the cricket bat was swinging it ominously. He paused, and caught snippets of their conversation.

"Should we have just left him there?" it was a questioning voice.

"Relax Scot," a more forceful voice sounded, coming from what looked like the leader of the group. "You seemed more relaxed pounding him in the hallway," there were a couple of snorts. "What - scared that the cops are gonna find us?"

They obviously thought that they were out of earshot from P.C Wilkens. The man froze, and his instincts raised their head.

"C'mon, we'd better get back,"

"Right," the other boy didn't sound too convinced. The officer knew _now_ that something was up, and he broke into a quick subtle run, following the direction that the boys had come from. Turning off into a small side path he stopped shocked.

There was a battered teen lying in a gradually growing pool of his own blood. Shaking himself out of his horrified stupor he ran to the teen's side. The boy was unconscious, blood was starting to clot around the shallow wound in his head, and a bruise was starting to appear on his face. What worried the officer most was the stomach wound. Yanking off his police jacket the man pulled off his shirt, applying force to the jagged wound, and trying to stop the sickening feeling as he felt the blood seep through his fingers. He quickly dialed 999.

"It's P.C Wilkens, I need a ambulance," he watched for signs of life from the battered teen. "State Park near Bannerman Road – Ealing. There's been a stabbing, I need a ambulance here NOW!" he killed the call, and continued applying pressure to the boys stomach. Grabbing his walky-talky he pressed the button, there was a fizz of static.

"Officer Wilkens," he tried not to let the quivering into his voice. "Look for a group of four boys, over,"

"Wilkens, you're not on duty," his good friend Dan Buchanan replied.

"I know, but there's been a stabbing, State Park, near Bannerman Road, over," his voice quivered slightly from the cold.

"Gods!" came the reply. "Do you want any-"

"There's a group of four boys, they must be 'bout seventeen – one's with a cricket bat," he took a steadied breath. "I think that they just beat this kid up and left him for dead,"

There was silence.

"Dan?"

"What other information have you got?" P.C Wilkens grinned, and was relieved to hear the sound of the ambulance, coming quickly to his aid.

His mother was also unaware of the danger that her son was in, as she sat at in the slightly noisy, but pleasant bar with her friends from Torchwood Three. She rested her chin on her glass, the deep amber liquid of the beer still untouched. Gwen Williams watched the elder woman, who was clearly deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her Welsh accent thick.

Sarah-Jane nodded, shaking herself out of her reverie. "So how's the redecorating coming along?"

The other woman laughed. "Don't get me started, Rhys is a bloody pain in the arse when it comes to anything that's decorating. I had to get Ianto to do it for me, little Ellis couldn't wait to have her new room,"

"What's that love?" Rhys came over with some more drinks, and placed a glass water in front of his wife.

"_Rhys_," she moaned.

"I know you're only four weeks love – but remember last time,"

Sarah-Jane's eyes widened in realization. "Congratulations," she smiled.

"Don't tell Jack – I don't think that he could cope, with my two _and _his running about the place," Gwen grinned the gap between her teeth showing. Jack and Ianto made their way into the club, Jack slumping dramatically down next to Sarah and groaning. Both looked exceedingly well _kissed_.

"At least you've sorted out your _problems_…" Rhys grinned knowingly.

"Fu-" Jack started; Ianto rolled his eyes and stepped lightly onto his foot. "What?" the pregnant American asked. The pair started to bicker again, and Rhys rolled his eyes. Sarah-Jane's phone buzzed in her pocket. Surprised she answered the call. Surely Luke would be on his date with Maria. Who would want to call her now?

"Hello," an unrecognizable voice sounded.

"Who is this?" she put her hand over the receiver, and apologized to the rest of the group. "Sorry I've got to take this call – I'll be outside," and with that she walked out onto Cardiff Quay, unknowing the news that the man on the other side of the phone was going to give her.

"It's about your son," Officer Wilkens bounced nervously on the balls of his feet as he spoke down the phone, sounding as serious as he could. "This is Miss Smith isn't it?"

The woman's voice was sharp and condemning. "Yes, and who are you?"

"My names is P.C Wilkens," he paused. "I'm sorry to say that your son has been involved in a serious knife attack," there was silence, and then another voice.

"Sarah? Sarah-Jane," there was a scuffling sound and then he heard a male voice down the end of the line.

"Who the hell is this?" a hard American accent snapped.

"P.C-" Officer Wilkens started.

"I don't care if you're a Lieutenant!" the voice growled. "What are you doin' calling Sarah-Jane?"

"Who the hell are you?" the man had enough of this bloke ordering him around.

"Captain Jack Harkness – Miss. Smiths sons godfather. Who. The. Hell. Are. _You_?"

"Officer Wilkens, I found her son in the local park near Bannerman Road, he had been knifed," there was silence. "Hello?"

"Jack just let me talk to him," the voice of the boy's mother shook slightly, and the American swore, there was another exchange and the woman's voice was back on the line.

"Sorry," she breathed out steadily.

"It's alright," the policeman replied coolly. "The ambulance took him down to A&E, he's in surgery now,"

"Which hospital?" her voice was short and sharp.

"Royal Hope,"

"Please – if she's available, ask for Doctor Martha Jones – and say that it was Sarah-Jane Smith calling. I'll be in London as soon as I can,"

"Okay," he was about to kill the call, but her voice stopped him.

"Thank-you for saving my sons life,"

"I'm taking you down to London immediately," Jack took her arm gently and directed her in the direction of the Hub, but she pulled away.

"You can't Jack – not in your-"

The American pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned away, his shoulders shaking slightly, and he rested his hands on the rail overlooking the bay. "This was the reason that I was getting so pissed off with Yan," he took in another breathy sigh. "He's wrapping me up in cotton wool, just because I'm pregnant," he looked over the darkened waters. "I can look after myself, it just…" he trailed off, and Sarah wondered when she had ever seen him so vulnerable before. She put a gentle hand on his arm, and squeezed.

"Jack – he's just worried about you," the American looked at her with his piercing blue gaze. "Think about it, he's new to this, and you're having his baby," she paused. "Technically you're the woman in this situation, Ianto has every right to be as overprotective as he wants," she had to keep talking, otherwise she was going to break down at the thought of her son lying wounded in a hospital.

"Hey," Jack smiled; suddenly there were footsteps and they saw Ianto walking hurriedly towards them.

"Everything all right?" he asked, concern written over his face.

"There's been a incident," Sarah controlled her voice. "Luke has been violently attacked, and I need to go down and see him,"

"Sarah-"

"I offered do drive her down," Jack looked at his partner. "If that's okay with you, Yan," the Welshman looked at him surprised.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Jack?" the American laughed, and hugged him tightly.

"I need to go," he begged. "Sarah's in no state to drive,"

"Hey!" the older woman complained, although she totally agreed. Jack smiled, and quickly pressed his lips to Ianto's. "When this is all sorted out," Sarah started. "Both of you are locked in my attic until you sort this out," Ianto's mouth opened in protest. "Don't even _think_ of disregarding what I'm saying,"

Both men sighed in defeat, and Jack let go of his lover. "I'll bring down your car when you want it,"

Sarah smiled softly at him. "Thank-you,"

"Can you tell me where Luke Smith is?" a frustrated receptionist looked up as she sat at the desk in the Royal Hope Hospital. She came face to face with a slightly red-eyed teen, her tightly curled hair un-tied to her shoulders. It was obviously one of her worse days.

"I'll see if I can find out," her fingers clicked over the keyboard.

"Sorry," her voice was thick with tears. "He's just been admitted,"

The receptionist nodded. "He's in A&E right now, they're working on him at the moment-" she was cut off as an auburn haired woman strode quickly to the teen.

"Maria!" she was obviously the girls mother. "I was worried, don't run off like that!" the girl shook herself out of the woman's grasp.

"I need to see Luke mum!" she sounded desperate. "Sarah-Jane can't make it down in less than two hours, there's got to be someone with him,"

"M-" the shake of her head silenced her mother.

"He's in A&E, and after they've finished he'll be moved to a separate room," she glanced at her screen. "I'm not sure how long it will be but I'll try to be as quick as possible,"

"I'll call Clyde and Rani, I doubt they'll know yet," and with that the teen quickly left the building, her mother smiled apologetically at the receptionist, and the woman nodded back.

"Need any help Clyde?" Rani asked from the lounge, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Nah," he called back. "I'm cool thanks," she suddenly heard a mobile ring, and Clyde answer from the kitchen.

"Maria?" there was the sounds of plates being placed down, and the oven being kicked shut and turned off. "What's… the!" she lost his sentence in a mumbling bellow. "I'll kill 'em!" she didn't expect him to storm over to the 13 Bannerman Road, mobile still in hand. Startled at his sudden change in mood Rani quickly picked up her own mobile and house-keys before shutting the door behind her and following him across the road.

Clyde hammered on the door. "Open up you git!" he shouted, uncaring if anybody else heard "Open up this bloody door!" Rani ran to him, pulling him away and stopping him cause any more damage to Sarah-Jane's front door.

"Clyde!" she cried. "What on earth?" she felt him shaking underneath her hands.

"They…" he swallowed, and was about to continue before the door opened to display Harry Sullivan, and K-9 standing obediently behind.

"May I?" he asked. Before either could do anything Clyde launched himself at the elder man, letting out a furious yell. Harry backed away surprised, and tripped over K-9 in the process, landing on his coxes with a painful _thump_, wincing he had no time to avoid the punch that Clyde landed on his face. Leaping into action Rani yanked him off, before ramming up against the wall, and using the pressure points behind his ears. The teen cried out and collapsed to the floor panting, glowering up at Harry. Rani quickly helped the older man up, watching as his face contorted in pain as he stretched his back. She spun around to face Clyde, to was staggering up and lent against the wall.

"What the _hell_ Clyde?" she snapped.

"You should have drove him over!" Clyde growled, his hand scrunching into tight fists.

"Who are we talking about here? Luke?"

"No we're talkin' 'bout my dead grandfather – of course it's bloody Luke!"

"Clyde," Rani went to stand in front of him. "What's happened?"

"It's all your fault!" he yelled past her. "Now my best friend is lyin' half dead in A&E!"

"They got him?" Rani's voice was small and weak.

"Yeah," Clyde shook the tears out of his eyes, and watched Harry's face pale dramatically. "All because-"

"What did you expect me to do?" Harry roared suddenly. "Bundle him into my car and _drive_ him there? He left before I even finished my sentence!" the skin around his left eye was now turning a pasty blue-gray from where Clyde had punched him.

Clyde ignored his furious retort, and turned to Rani. "We needa get to Royal Hope hospital, he's there, Maria just called," he saw the look on her face. "Rani?" his voice had now dropped a level. "Rani are you okay?"

Rani shook her head silently, and her face crumpled as she desperately tried to hold back her tears. "They… we where in biology _this afternoon_," she shuddered, and wrapped her arms around her slim frame.

"I'll get you two to the hospital – and then I have to go to UNIT," Clyde was about to open his mouth but was cut off. "I need to make sure that any information about Luke doesn't leak into UNIT. Very medical record is sent through to the UNIT computers to look for any anomalies, and I don't think that a super human is going to sneak through the works,"

The four-bedded hospital room was silent, he'd been in A&E for around forty-five minutes before Maria had got there, and now, thirty minutes later he was lying there, still, in a pasty hospital gown. A nurse was checking his vitals and making sure that his IV was securely fitted – as well as his oxygen mask, before she left the room. Sitting down on the visitors chair Maria slipped her hand into Luke's cold one, finding a weak pulse at his wrist. She threaded her fingers through his, and sighed, brushing her free hand through his dark brown hair, and avoiding the damaged area, stitches poking through like trench wire. She took in his face, now peaceful underneath the smarting bruising along the bottom of his right eye and chin.

"You look a mess Luke," she smiled squeezing his hand in hers, begging for a response. She was smashed back to the day when they first met – before Sarah-Jane, Clyde, Rani and everyone else – she bit her lip. There had been too many tears already. "Luke," her voice was soft. "You've gotta wake up. You've just got to! I'm begging you Luke, I don't think that I could live my life without you!" she took in a breath. "I _need_ you Luke. Whether it's when I'm half way across the world in America, or in London – either way I need you there with me! It hurts, every day in America. Sure I've got the Squint Squad, Booth, Michele, but apart from them – I," she laughed slightly to herself. "I never really made any friends – a few – but not as good as the ones I have here," steadying herself she looked at him again. His heavy eyelids hid his soft cyan blue eyes, which could spring alive with any emotion, at any time. "I bet you can hear me now, can't you? Everything I'm saying, you could hear it all, and you're stuck there… in your own head. Just try! Luke," she begged. "_Try_!" she didn't feel any response, bringing her free hand out from his hair she encased his hand with both her own, pressing delicate kisses onto his cool finger tips. "Please Luke!" she swallowed, her voice choked with emotion. "I _love_ you," she let go of his hand to scrub furiously at her eyes. "I love you _so_much," she got no response to her confession. She gave in, and pressed a quick kiss to the teens cheek, whispering the words again in his ear, and resting her head on his chest, listening to the slow but regular thumping of his heartbeat.

Willing the boy she loved to wake up.

* * *

So there you have it! I hope that's enough to keep you satisfied for now.

Also I'm thinking of writing a sequel - and it will probably have the Bones team heavily involved! What do you think?

**IMPORTANT!!!**

As you probably have all realised from my constant complaining over the last few weeks - my A levels are approaching; and fast (so fast in fact that they're now only three weeks away - after a shouting fit and hyperventilating (I'm that worried about these exams). My mum and I came to the conclusion that I have to give up one of the one things that I love; my computer. And this means giving it up big - like taking the screen away so I can actually concentrate. I know this sounds silly but it's really hard for me to concentrate because of my Aspergers (not much of an excuse; I know).

This means that when I get my computer back at weekends I will only be reading, as I am determined not to update ANY fanfiction (not just _Too Much_). The earliest I will probably update will be the Witson half term or the 8 of June - the last day of the exams.

Sorry for all you brilliant readers, reviewers and alerters. I love you all so much. Please may I not get any flames because of my decision.

Thank you all so much.

LostLyra

xxxx (and yes you all deserve kisses for staying with me on this one for this long! Or internet cookies - whichever you prefere! XD)


	25. Chapter 24

I'm back *Kew scary music*

And I'm finally FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *runs around like crazy flapping arms* Anybody else here have to sit through that horrible AQA geography unit 1 paper. Or That EVIL biology OCR paper this morning?

Leave a note if you know what I'm talking about XD.

Anyway I hope all of your exams have gone well if you have had them!

Please enjoy this chapter and I hope you've had a good half term holidays!

_Interesting Fact_: I want to glomp Obi-Wan Kenobi and steel his lightsaber! *look at the pretty green light* He's SO cool! Hands up if you agree! (See Star Wars the Clone War's for reference!)

_Interesting Fact numero Dos (yes you get two!)_: Did you know that Microsoft Word doesn't like the name Kenobi or Padame, but it does except Skywalker and Yoda? How _weird_ is that?

Hope you enjoy… if you're reading this in exam time you should be doing revision! XD – nah, reading fanfiction is much more fun, I have to agree.

…

I'll stop talking now.

* * *

"Mari-" her mother stopped in the doorway of the four bedded room to see her daughters face pressed into the boy's chest. She smiled softly, and went over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Maria," Chrissie murmured, and her daughter stirred awake, groaning slightly. She looked up at the person who had woken her, and blinked her eyes into focus. They were still red and sore from crying and she looked helplessly at her mother. Chrissie pulled her into a one armed hug and Maria rested her head on her mothers shoulder. "How's he doing?" she asked gently, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Maria shrugged. "He hasn't moved," she ducked her head. "I'm being stupid," Chrissie sighed and took her daughters hands in hers.

"You're not," she smiled. "Most definitely not," she squeezed Maria's hands tightly. "If you care about someone _this_ much – then you're definitely not being stupid. Get what I'm saying?"

"Not being stupid," Maria gave her a watery smile and hugged her mother tightly. "What if-?"

"No what ifs either," Chrissie hugged her daughter. There was the sound of two very recognizable voices.

"She told us it was-"

"Room twenty three in Howards Ward," the male voice sounded over the females' voice. "That's why I'm still doin' geography next year,"

Chrissie kissed her daughters forehead. "I'll be outside, I need to some fresh air," Maria nodded, knowing that her mum hated hospitals with a passion.

"Maria!" Clyde stood at the door and she literally fell into his awaiting arms. Rani hung back, letting the pair comfort each other. "How is he?" Clyde asked as Maria pulled out of his arms, giving a small smile to Rani, who returned it. She shrugged in an answer. Clyde stood by the bed, whilst Rani perched awkwardly next to Maria on the armrest of the chair – feeling decidedly out of place.

"He's not responded," Maria looked him once over before looking back at Clyde, the darker boy smiled slightly.

"What did they hit him with?" he bit out. "A cricket bat?" Rani glowered at him for his tactlessness.

"I'm not sure," the dark bruising across his stood out against the paleness of his neck and torso.

"He should heal quicker – right?" Rani asked hopefully. "Seeing as he's supposed to be some kind of superhuman,"

Clyde grinned crookedly at her. "But I doubt the Bane ever expected their 'Archetype' to be caught in the '_squabbles of human teenagers_'," he waggled his fingers and deepened his voice. Both girls smiled at each other and a look was on their faces, which just screamed _Clyde_. "Oi!" he shoved them both, and then looked hopefully at Rani. "Do you give me permission to kill tomorrow?"

Rani raised an elegant eyebrow, and that suggested that she didn't. Clyde glowered at her playfully. Maria rolled her eyes. "You two undress each other with your eyes all the time!"

Both teens blushed, but Clyde was quick a retort. "Why and you _don't_ think of Luke undressed half the time? You know we've both been workin' out at the gym,"

Rani snorted. "That's not half, you only 'work out at the gym' unless he goes with you and Roy!"

Clyde stuck his tongue out at her, and crossed his arms over his chest. "But you _like_ the six-pack don't ya?" he thumped his chest proudly.

Rani rolled her eyes. "You are such a _guy_," although there was an evident blush on her cheeks.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and the teens turned to see a doctor coming to check on his patient. He was obviously surprised to see the three teens sitting there, none of them looked related to the boy. Slightly annoyed he glanced at them.

"Visiting hours are almost up – you should be getting home now," he stated calmly. The darker skinned boy glowered.

"We ain't leavin' his side until his mum gets here," Clyde growled in reply. Rani tugged his arm back gently, and tried to get him to check his temper.

"I'll say when you leave – and you cannot stay over visiting time," the doctor knew that he had to keep his own temper.

"So tha's alrgih' huh?" the darker skinned boy squared his shoulders. "You ask us to leave? Whatcha doin' just checkin' his charts like they do on the T.V shows? I bet you can do tha' whilst we're here!" the teen was shaking in repressed rage and anger. "I ain't leavin' til I hafta, and then you're gonna hafta take me out with a gun pressed to my head," he glowered at the medic.

"Clyde," Maria put a hand on his arm to silence him, squeezing it gently. "If we've got to go we've got to go,"

"Wha' 'bout Sarah huh?" the teen asked his best friend. "She's gotta have some type of support, and I doubt tha's gonna be from Harry," he almost spat the name out through his clenched teeth, but suddenly thought of a deal he could possibly strike with the man. "How bout we still stay over visiting time but outside the ward? I dunno; sit on the floor or somethin'? Cause I don't think Maria wants to leave, nor does Rani," he looked at the man. "We'll be real quiet, we just wanna wait for his mum, and then we'll go,"

The pediatrician sighed. "I'm not sure that will be a option," Clyde had enough and broke free of the girls grip.

"Well I ain't stayin' here any longer," and with that the teen stalked outside, leaving the two girls in a very awkward situation.

* * *

Harry Sullivan stormed into UNIT like a dark rain cloud. Electricity was sparking through him and he wanted to hit something bad. He felt fully responsible for Luke's attack. Even though he didn't cause it, he could have prevented it from ever happening. He growled at a young UNIT soldier as they got in his way, and the soldier quickly scampered away like a frightened animal. He found the nearest computer and collapsed down on it, wincing and cursing slightly as he felt his back give – that teen was too strong for his own good. His fingers flew over the keyboard, and he quickly found what he was looking for.

"_YOU_!" there was a furious London accent that cut through the air like a bullet through paper. "You-" he tuned the voice out, and started to rearrange the security. Quickly finding the hidden files for the Children of Time members. He knew that UNIT could _not_ find Luke whatever the cost.

Suddenly hands tightened around his neck, and he gasped, realizing that someone was twisting the collar of his t-shirt into their tight fist. His brown eyes met an ice cold blue, which was sparking with a fire that could have matched the owners' bright red locks.

"You come back for one day – and you're in Sarah-Jane's life for less than twenty four hours before her son gets hospitalized for stabbing! How could you?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry spat, struggling to breath.

"Donna!" there was a shout from above on another level. "Let him go!" her grip tightened in defiance. "_Donna_!"

"Fine!" she let him go and pushed him back into his seat. Harry coughed and rubbed his neck.

_Slap_! He tumbled out of the chair in surprise, hand rising to his reddened cheek, he looked at his attacker.

"Donna," the owner of the voice stood before him, his dark skin contrasting with the red hair of his friend. "What's gotten into you?"

"_He_," she snarled at him. "You could have done something!"

"What was I supposed to do?" their argument was bringing in watchers from around the large control hub of UNIT. No doubt this wouldn't lie flat for a weeks. He struggled to stand, the pain in his back from his injured tailbone making it unbearable. Hoisting himself up, and ignoring the other UNIT soldiers and personal whispering to themselves about what was going on, he stood his full height. "What was I supposed to _do_?" his voice was cold, hard and deadly. "Was I supposed to go against his wishes?"

"You should have thought about the consequences!"

"What?" Harry gritted his teeth against the pain. "That he'd get attacked. How the hell was I supposed to figure that one out?" the two glowered at each other. "I need the security codes of every member of CoT," he ignored the glances from the other members of UNIT dotted around the central hub inconspicuously glancing and pretending _not_ to eavesdrop into conversation.

Mickey looked at the two furious UNIT members and decided what would be best. "Both of you come into my office – and then we can talk," he spun around and raised his voice. "Without people _eavesdroppin'_!" realizing that their superior was _more_ than slightly annoyed, the other members got to work.

Harry stretched his back again, trying to stop it from emitting any more pain. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was the longest car journey that Sarah-Jane Smith had ever had in her life. Once again she felt her mobile buzz in her pocket and she flicked it open, it was a text from Maria.

_He's not woken, and looks like a bus has hit him… apart from that he's doing okay. How long?_ _xxxx_ She glanced at Jack who was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, and clutching it with his hands so hard that his knuckles were turning white. She saw the signs that they were approaching London city center. Jack swore violently once again as they hit more traffic, smacking his fist on the steering wheel in anger.

"Damn! You sodding little sons of a-!" he blared the car horn loudly and Sarah put a hand on his arm to restrain him from causing any more damage to himself or the car.

He smiled at her weakly, and clenched the searing wheel to control his bubbling anger. Deciding it would be best Sarah-Jane quickly dialed Maria's number.

"Hey," her voice was rough and gravely, and it sounded like she'd been crying – a lot.

"Maria how is everybody? Stupid question," she asked, correcting herself realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

"We're as good as we can be,"

"We're?"

"Rani, and Clyde are here too," she explained. "They kept talking about some guy named Harry-"

"Oh, God," her voice shook. "Please tell me he's there,"

"No," Rani's voice cut over Maria's, it was obvious that she was on speakerphone. "He went off to UNIT saying something about rearranging the UNIT security," a wave of relief cascaded over Sarah. "It was something about the UNIT computers picking up Luke on their medical scanners,"

"I know," she replied. "Where's Clyde?"

"He stormed off, I think that he need to calm down," Maria replied.

"Clyde's taking this really badly," Rani continued. "He almost attacked Harry – I think he's damaged Harry's back, but I'm not sure,"

"How?" Sarah was concerned for her friend and for her partner.

"He launched himself at Harry, and punched him, the problem was that K-9 was behind and he tripped over the dog!"

Sarah-Jane sighed. "He was never that steady on his feet," the traffic had started moving again and Jack was trying to cut as many corners as he possibly could. "We'll get there in about forty-five minutes," Sarah estimated. "An hour at the most,"

That was if the traffic continued to move.

"Clyde!" the teen heard someone calling his name and spun around; to see one of the people he most wanted to see running towards him. The teen literally fell into her arms and hugged her tightly. The two pulled back and he mock saluted the Captain.

"Hey, SJ," he greeted calmly (she decided to ignore the nickname). "Jack," his eyes met the Americans. "I'll take you to him,"

"We've even got our own guide," Jack eyes twinkled playfully, and Clyde rolled his eyes.

The group made their way inside the hospital. "Martha hasn't come yet," Clyde turned into one of the corridors. "I haven't got a text from Maria,"

"I suppose there's the paper work for using a teleport that has to be written up," Jack thought.

"But shouldn't she get first access?" Clyde asked curiously, leading them up a flight of steps. "Surely seein' as she's on of the CoT,"

Jack looked at him surprised. "How d'you know about the Children of Time?"

"Two of my best friends are members!" he grinned and slung a friendly arm around Sarah-Jane. "I practically chase aliens every weekend!"

"Just a best friend?" Sarah-Jane smiled at him. "Really Clyde? Is that all I am to you?"

"Oh Sarah," he grinned at her, and did a dramatic swooping bow.

Jack raised his eyebrow at the pair's antics. "And that's not weird at all,"

"Say's the pregnant 51st century American!"

"Low blow Clyde," the Captain shook his head. "Low blow," the teen grinned at him. The threesome came to the ward where Luke was recuperating. A nurse at a small check in desk looked at them expectantly.

"Visiting time is nearly over," she explained coolly. Glancing at the three standing there.

"I need to see my son," Sarah replied desperately. "He's Luke Smith – and was admitted a couple of hours ago. I've only just been able to get back up from Cardiff – please I need to see if he's alright!"

There was a clicking of fingers across a keyboard and the nurse smiled as she found the required information. "It's room twenty three," she pointed with a slender finger. "It's just down the hallway,"

"Thank-you," her and the nurse shared a smile. Jack leaned on the counter top, resting on one elbow, and drawing smooth patterns on the pebbled dashed surface with the other.

"Y'know," he trailed off, and raised eyebrows suggestively. "You-"

Sarah-Jane tugged at him arm. "Jack come on, I don't need you to be arrested for harassment as well,"

The American pouted and stood to his full height and put on his best flirtatious pose, and looked himself up and down. "Who would want to arrest this?" he asked.

Sarah-Jane smiled and shook her head. "I can think of a few people,"

"Clyde!" Sarah heard two very familiar voices, and Rani hugged the teen tight, her face buried into his shoulder, he hugged back.

"Look who I found," he smiled, she pulled out from his grasp to see Sarah and Jack quickly walking down the hallway. Having no restraint on herself what-so-ever Rani threw herself into Sarah-Jane's arms, and clung onto her tightly, not wanting to let go of the elder woman, she buried her face into her neck.

"I'm so sorry Sarah-Jane," she didn't let herself cry in front of the elder woman, and pulled back, her chocolate brown eyes swimming with more unshed tears, Sarah-Jane tucked her black hair gently behind her ear.

"We should have told you Sarah-Jane," Clyde shuffled on his feet, and ducked his head – looking like a puppy caught eating his masters' shoes. "We should have told you everythin',"

Sarah-Jane pulled both teens into a tight hug and held them there. "There's nothing we can do about it now," she comforted. "When all is said and done," she rubbed Rani's back comfortingly. Clyde pulled out of her hug.

"Maria's in with him now," he explained, and Rani pulled out of her arms, taking his arm and squeezing it lightly. Sarah-Jane nodded and followed the two in the direction in which they had come. She smiled as she heard Rani's voice.

"C'mon Clyde – coffee, we're all going to need it,"

"But!"

"No protests – Sarah-Jane's here now and she's going to look after Luke,"

The woman smiled as she heard Clyde sigh in defeat as he was dragged forcefully down the corridor. Sarah tapped on the door lightly and Maria turned – she mentally smiled as she saw that there was no embarrassment on the teens face when she had been spotted with her boyfriend. The girl lunged herself into her arms.

"Sarah-Jane!" she half laughed and half cried. "Sarah I," the elder woman led her over to the seat, and pulling the teen into her lap, not daring to look at her son. She pressed her face into the girl's hair, and stroked her back gently.

"I shouldn't be crying again Sarah," Maria swallowed back her tears. "I mean – why?" she buried her face into her neck and clutched her. "He never did anything to anybody, just because he's brilliant – doesn't mean that people have too…"

"Shhh," Sarah whispered, combing a hand through Maria's dark locks. "It's going to be alright – I,"

Maria pulled out of her mentor's arms. "Why do adults always say that? Do you think that we're actually going to believe what you say?" her eyes sparked with an unfamiliar fire.

Sarah bit the inside of her lip, and gripped the teen's shoulders. "Now you listen to me Maria," her eyes sparked with electricity. "Listen to me. You know as well as I do Luke is stronger than he looks – mentally and physically. He's going to be all right. Understand me," the look in Sarah-Jane's eyes defied the younger girl to go against her. Maria ducked her head ashamed. There was suddenly a buzzing sound and Maria wiggled uncomfortably. Realizing what it was she flipped out her phone and hesitated as she saw her Dad's number.

"Answer it," Sarah-Jane soothed. "I'll be here when you get back – promise," she smiled at Maria and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You've been so brave," she praised, pulling her into a tight hug once more. "I'm proud of you," she paused. "All of you – even if Clyde did manage to injure Harry,"

Maria looked at her slightly confused. "Who's Harry?"

"You'll meet him soon enough, now answer your Dad – he should know," Maria nodded in understanding and quickly left the building.

Left alone in the quiet room Sarah-Jane stroked the bangs from her son's eyes tenderly. "Luke, you've got to listen to me," she squeezed his hand gently, encasing it in her own. "I am not ashamed of you, do you hear? Not one bit. I know there's no point wishing what happened didn't happen – because its been and gone. Just please wake up. You're brilliant Luke – I love you, adopting you as my son was the best choice that I ever made – overriding everything,"

"Even the Doctor?" a quiet rasping voice asked.

"Yes, even," she blinked in surprise and gasped slightly as her son's eyes flickered open. "Luke!" he shifted and tried to get the mask off his face, his eyes flickering distractedly.

"Where am I?" he gasped, Sarah soothed him softly, taking the hand that was trying to yank off the oxygen mask and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You're safe," she saw his chest expand and deflate with difficulty, and it hurt her to see him wince in pain.

"It hurts," his voice sounded so small. "I fill ill," he groaned slightly and his eyes flickered closed again.

"You've got to keep awake before a doctor gets here Luke," she ordered. "You can't fall asleep,"

He turned his head to the direction of his mother's voice, his bruising decorating his right side. "Mum," his voice sounded like it was fading. "You know when somebody says that they love you,"

"Yes," she ran her hand through his hair in soothing motions, though she gently tugged it to keep him awake as long as possible – because she knew if he went to sleep, she didn't know when he'd wake up again.

"And they're not a family member – or someone that's your best friend," he winced and rolled back so he was facing the ceiling, his eye's shutting slowly, as the drugs started to take affect again. "But when it hurts them so much," he forced his eyes to open. "Maria told me she loved me,"

Sarah bit back her gasp.

"It's not to young to fall in love…" he trailed off and sucked in a deep breath, his eyes flicking to her face.

"Oh _Luke_," she replied tenderly. "You're never too young, _never_," she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Please stay awake Luke," she begged him.

"You're not ashamed of me – are you?" he asked his voice slowing as he gradually fell back into unconsciousness.

"No, Luke," Sarah replied. "Never – I'm never _ever_ going to be ashamed of you," tears started to stream down her face. "Never Luke. You're my son, and I love you," she had no reply. She didn't know that she was crying until she had felt the salty drops land on her hands. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her, and she buried her face into the man's chest, violent sobs wracking her body. His hands stroked up and down her back, and his strong American voice soothed her as best he could.

* * *

I'm _cruel_ aren't I?

I'm sorry about the linking things in the last chapter, they just didn't seem to want to work. I'll try and fix that!

Anyway hope you have enjoyed and reviews will make me a very happy girl. Please review! I need some emotional support – but I don't need to revise any more! YAY.

I'm also exscited because I finally get to have my pokemon soul silver. Even the box has _edge_ XD.

Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.

I feel hungry…

Eggs. Yum.

I'm signing out.

Thanks,

LostLyra


	26. Chapter 25

Hi y'all! I'm updating for those who need a break from the World Cup! I mean it's only started yesterday and I'm already sick of it!

*cringes away from evil eyes of footy fans* Yes I _know_ it's all about bringing the world together but I'm serious, it's bored me to tears already. And the kids insisting to blow those stupid foghorns/bugles when it's not even been a goal scored.

But I'm kidna rooting for England anyway. XD.

So here's another chapter, and watch out for an OC! (sorry but I couldn't resist).

_Interesting Fact_: Bugs find it hard to avoid your crash helmet when you're going over 100m/h in a Westfield! RIP to the bug…

* * *

It was a cool sunny day when Clyde Langer knocked on the door of 14 Bannerman Road. At seven forty-five on a Thursday morning the road was almost silent. The teen bounced on his heels, and grinned to himself as he saw someone coming to open the door. Surprised he came face-to-face with Gita.

"Hello Clyde," she smiled at him. "Rani's in the kitchen," the boy nodded and followed the woman in, he grinned at Rani as he saw her quickly eating her breakfast.

"Wow, you look a mess," the Indian girl glowered at him.

"I still don't agree with you both going to school," Gita shook her head and handed Clyde a cup of tea; he smiled at her in thanks.

Clyde shrugged and smiled crookedly. "It's not really 'bout that…"

"You're basically-"

"No Rani!" he took a sip of his tea, ignoring his scolding throat. "You demanded that I couldn't anyways," the girl in question rolled her eyes.

Her mother sighed. "If you two are really intent on going then you'd better start walking to school," Clyde nodded and placed his half drunken cup on the worktop. Dejectedly Rani pushed herself up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Have you see Sarah-Jane this morning?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Clyde shook his head. "It didn't seem right," he replied, the two made their way to the front door, but Gita stopped both of them. She was looking incredibly stern.

"Neither of you get into any trouble," she glowered at Clyde. "Especially you Clyde," the teen was about to open his mouth, but she cut him off. "You need to get to school before you're both late," Clyde made his way out of the front door and Rani kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you too, now get going," Rani smiled and followed Clyde. After the door shut behind them she was greeted by a surprise kiss from her boyfriend, slightly breathless she pulled away.

Clyde grinned at her. "I couldn't exactly do that to you when your mum was in the house. Could I?"

"I saw that!" there was a laugh from Gita and Clyde yelped in surprise, Rani blushed furiously. Grabbing his arm the two darted down the road and walked to school.

"Your mum's alright," the pair walked into school, their hands unlinking as they came in site of the gate.

"Thanks for that," she smiled at him. "Dad was in early, he wants to talk to the whole six form,"

Clyde looked at her. "What? He promised!"

"Look he's not going to use any names – promise, he just wants people to know what happened to say, so he can get evidence,"

"You do realize if they're in today," he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, rolling his fingertips over his palms. Rani squeezed his arm gently.

"It's going to be alright," she soothed.

"Who's the flashy car?" Roy slinked up beside them, grinning like a manic. Sure enough there was a dark saloon car parked in one of the spaces.

"Looks like a UNIT car," Clyde dropped his voice.

Ranis eye's widened. "You don't think?"

"I'm not sure,"

Roy looked between them. "Where's Luke?" his concern was genuine.

"He's got the flue," Rani replied before Clyde could speak. The darker skinned teen glowered at her, his brown eyes shining in annoyance.

"Luke's never been sick before,"

"One time thing," Rani's look dared Clyde to disagree with her. The three walked up to the main doors of the school.

"Oh my Gosh!" there was an excited squeal. "Rani!" the Indian girl whipped her head around so fast she thought her neck cricked. "Please say that you're Rani,"

"Tia!" Rani ran to her old friend and pulled her into an excited hug, the two friends laughing together. "What are you doing here?" Rani asked excitedly. "Last thing that I heard you had emigrated to Peru!"

"I had, but Grandpops wanted me to study in England,"

"And so you should," an old man came over, leaning heavily on a cane. Clyde automatically snapped into a salute, grinning at the man.

"Hi Sir," he greeted.

"Good day to you too Master Langer," the Brigadier replied. Rani rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"It's so nice to see you again Alistair," Rani greeted

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry about Luke – I'll give Sarah my regrets,"

"You heard?"

"I know everything-"

His granddaughter cut off his reply. "Hang on Grandpops – how do you know Rani?"

"Rani and Clyde are two of Sarah-Jane's well known protégés," both grinned at each other.

"Hey guys!" Tyler's voice was heard over the playground as he greeted his mates. The blond haired boy was immediately struck by the new teen standing next to Rani; her strawberry brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail out of her face, and her sugar brown eyes dancing like scales in the sun.

"Mornin'" Clyde greeted in his usual fashion, noticing the change in his friends attitude.

"Yeah," Tyler replied distractedly.

"Anyway," Tia turned to her old next-door neighbour. "How have you been?" Rani hugged her again tightly.

"Better," Rani commented.

"Well I'd better get going," the elder man replied, dipping his hat.

"Yeah,"

"I'll see Sarah-Jane this evening, and see if she needs anything,"

Clyde nodded. "Harry's 'round an' he took her home last nigh',"

The Brig chuckled. "He'll never give up," he eased himself into the car with difficulty, and his granddaughter hugged him through the open window.

"See you soon Grandpops," she pressed a kiss to the Brigs cheek and Rani grinned. As the car drove off Tia turned to her old friend.

"So what's Park Vale like?"

* * *

A soft hand shook her awake. Moaning she batted it away and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head. The covers didn't move. Tugging a little more forcefully she managed to yank the thick quilt from what ever was blocking it. Instead she felt something hard as her face landed against something warm.

"Easy old thing," she groaned again in reply and she buried her face into his chest.

"Harry," she whimpered and pulled him closer to her. He winced as he felt warm tears drop onto his nightshirt. " Please say what happened last night was a dream – and I didn't spend eight hours in a hospital waiting for my son to wake up,"

"I'm sorry Sarah-Jane," he soothed, the distraught woman let out another sob, and curled as close as she could to the elder man, wanting comfort and love from one who she though that she could trust.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked through tears. Harry bit his lip, unable what to think or to say.

"I think that he was angry with himself for not being able to cope," he ran a hand through her oak coloured hair. Pressing a soft kiss into her locks nuzzled her head gently. "Come on," he soothed as her sobs diminished. "I say breakfast and then we visit Luke – I think that Jack's still there,"

"Mmmm, not hungry," she slurred, her voice still thick with tears.

"Sarah-Jane," he growled to himself. "Up now," he gently pulled her up and out of the bed. "You cannot act like this – it like you're being a child," he scolded.

"What are you _my father_?" he winced. "Harry I," she swallowed and ducked her head.

He cupped her chin and tilted her face up towards his. "Sarah stop this – Luke's strong enough to pull through. Please eat something so we can go and visit him at the hospital,"

"Harry I-" he placed his lips over hers to silence her comments. She didn't respond into the kiss and he pulled away.

"Sarah," he cupped her face tenderly gently stroking the age lines around her eyes with his thumbs. He pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her cheek. "Oh Sarah," he whispered. Enfolding the older woman in his arms as sobs once again wracked her body.

* * *

"Someone doesn't look happy," Roy commented as the foursome where jostled and pushed as they made their way into the sixform center small assembly hall.

"Who?" Clyde turned interested, only to see Haresh watching them as they walked into the room. He stopped and grabbed Rani's arm, pulling her outside and into the corridor. "He promised he wouldn't!" he snapped, glowering at her as she ripped her arm out of his grip. "Last night he _promised_!"

He was surprised Rani slammed him up by the wall via the lapels on his jacket. "I'm _sorry_ but I didn't realize how much Dad's had to go through as well! Think about it – it's not just Luke and Sarah-Jane that's been affected."

"Oh, so just because he's your _dad_, it changes everythin'?" Clyde bit back.

"_Yes_ actually," Rani swallowed. "It does, because Dad's got to lead the police to make four arrests, and he's been up since four in the morning this morning," Clyde was about to open his mouth but a shove from Rani stopped him. "Don't even think of back chatting, because I _swear_-"

"Miss Chandra, Mr Langer, you both should be in the hall," a teacher reminded them sharply.

"Sorry Miss," Rani gave Clyde a warning glower and stormed into the small hall. Ignoring where Roy was sitting she deliberately went and sat at the back with Tia and another friend, Clyde stalking in with the rest of the stragglers and sulking into his seat.

"Are you okay?" Rani turned to Tia, unaware of the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," she scrubbed her eyes with her jacket. "Yeah I'm fine, and glanced over to where Clyde was trying not to sulk as he sat next to Roy.

Tia put two and two together, and her mouth went slack. "Boy-?" Rani shook her head realizing that the two girls she hated most in the world where sitting right in front of her. She smiled as Tia squeezed her arm gently, wondering what had got her friend into such a mess.

"After a few stragglers have finished loosing to a snail," Haresh's voice was calm – almost too calm, and the murmuring in the studio hall faded, suddenly afraid about what had happened. "There was a incident last night, around seven thirty in a nearby park. I feel I do not need to disclose what – or _whom_ this person was…" he stopped and Rani noticed that her Dad's hands where shaking in his tightly enclosed fists. "All I can say that I'm absolutely disgusted by this behavior. Savages would be better behaved than this!" his voice was rising and he was struggling to keep calm. "There is a pupil and family suffering a great loss due to some sadistically infantile behavior of a few members of this year. It's not even a few; I could count them on my hand," he held up his palm to the light, and displayed his hand outstretched. "I believe that more than three-quarter of the year are in the right, and just a bit less than this quarter is in the wrong," he let his hand to drop down to his side. "Those people know who they are – and I'm surprised they've actually dragged themselves to school – and are _proud_ of what they've done. They sicken me, and I'm suspending them until further notice…

"I'm also angry and disappointed that people have watched these attacks go on unnoticed – and not intervened," he let out a breath. "I want anyone who knows what I'm on about to come and tell me their exact encounter and what it involved. The pupils' parents have allowed me to disclose the information about what happened to the rest of the teachers. So if you're not comfortable talking to myself or the head of year, you can talk to another member of staff. You will be held in strict confidentiality. That is all I have to say," he paused and glanced around the room. "You are dismissed,"

* * *

Love it or hate it? I wasn't quite sure what to do with this chapter… it kidna ran away with me. I also wanted to actually write some where Haresh was doing his job! XD. I'd doubt that Haresh would never be a teacher to shout when he'd get angry. It would just be like a calm concealed anger. That's actually the scariest!

Anyway,

Hope you enjoyed it, and see you soon for the next chapter.

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	27. Chapter 26

Hey I thought that I'd update seeing as I haven't for about two months.

It's been tough coming out of the rutine of the exams and finding new fandoms completely took this one out of light!

But I ashure you I hope to have the next chapter written before I come back from holiday.

Please enjoy.

_Interesting Fact_: Anybody else find the Spainish Buzz from TS3 one of the funniest things that they've seen all year?

Who cried at the end of it?

Anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

Rani sat with her friend in the short morning break that they had, picking at her food. She really wasn't hungry, and her mind was on other things. One was her best friend and the other her boyfriend… what exactly where they now? She sighed and slumped onto the table.

"Are you _really_ okay?" Tia asked her best friend.

Rani shook her head, resting her chin on her arms, a complete sign of defeat written over her face. "I'm exhausted," she replied truthfully, running hand down her face.

"Late night?"

She nodded and buried her face into her arms, letting out a yawn. "I shouldn't have come in today. Should have listened to mum," she looked up at her friend. "Do I really look that bad?"

Tia smiled sympathetically. "You don't look good and that's all I'm saying,"

Rani gave her a wobbly smile back. "It's been a rough couple of days,"

"Tell me what happened," her friend pressed gently. Rani shook her head.

"I can't, we made a pact,"

"You didn't you-know-what with you-know-who?" Tina's eyes where wide with shock.

Rani squeaked with embarrassment. "NO…" she trailed off. "Although," she bit her lip and would have started a daydream about a very particular sofa and a jacket that somewhere had landed across the other side of the room.

"So you did?" the question was genuine, and her friend raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"No!" the Indian girl kicked her best friend under the table playfully. "Anyway Clyde's terrified of Dad,"

Tia quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Rani laughed. "I think that if Dad ever caught Clyde doing anything that he didn't seem fit he would castrate him with two large bricks,"

Tia snorted into her drink, and swallowed chokingly. "How do you know what size bricks he needs?"

"Hey!" her mood had lightened considerably when talking to her long-term friend. She stood up, and tossed her unfinished break into the nearby bin. "Come on, I think that I left my biology book in my locker,"

Tia refrained from rolling her eyes but stood anyway, finishing off her Galaxy and dumping the wrapper into the bin. The two friends walked out of the sixform block and down to Rani's classroom. "So you _really_ don't want to talk about this then?"

Her friend shook her head. "No, it's suckish that it had to happen," she shook her head, and tucked a bang of hair behind her ear. They walked across the school campus and down to the opposite block of buildings of the main school. Light conversation was made as the two friends walked through the corridors.

A yell suddenly alerted their attention.

"You bastard!" Rani caught her friend's eyes and both dashed down the corridor, to see a small group of people watching an obvious fight. "Couldn't you find anything else better to do?" there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh and a bone breaking and a very familiar cry of pain. Clyde. Feeling decidedly protective Rani ignored Tia's yelp of protest and pushed through to see Clyde with blood dripping down his face, and Greg looking particularly smug.

"Seems like we have another spectator," Greg cocked his head at Rani. "Haven't you ever told your boyfriend not to bite off more than he can chew?"

"I really didn't think that you where smart enough to dream up a crap euphemism," Rani spat through clenched teeth.

"Hey!" suddenly Roy barrelled through to help his friend, but Greg's fist was ready and waiting.

He'd forgot one thing - Rani's black belt in martial arts. Furious with Clyde and the other boy she blocked the punch easily and brought him into a wristlock. Swinging him around she rammed him up against the locker, smashing his face into the cool metal, and avoiding his protesting kicks. "The one reason why I do martial arts is to kick the butt of guys like _you_," she was struggling to control her boiling anger.

Ominous footsteps sounded down the corridor and the spectators scattered. "What on earth is going on here?"

Now they were in trouble.

* * *

Jack Harkness blinked open bleary eyes as he stretched out on the chair. He saw the boy lying in the hospital bed and sighed. He looked so peaceful, and was unaware of the pain and the suffering that his injuries where causing the rest of his family and friends. Jack pushed the bangs out of his godson's eyes. He was so surprised when Sarah-Jane had asked him to be an almost father to the boy genius. He'd readily accepted. Knowing that any friend of the Doctors was a friend of his, and everyone needed help from time to time.

Although one thing that he hadn't planned on was falling in love with the boy – not romantically of course – but as a father figure. Luke never had any man to look up to as a father, and Jack Harkness had tried to be the best and most awesome father figure he could be. Being a relatively _close_ friend of the lead singer in Muse had given him some more onto the awesome scale.

As long as nobody knew about how he got those tickets!

He grinned to himself, and rubbed his slightly swelling stomach under his clothes. Yes this baby was definitely Ianto's, and he couldn't wish for anything more. He'd been thinking of asking the Doctor if the tides could change and he could see for a change in his mortality. But he guessed that would never happen. He couldn't bear to see the people he loved grow up and die around him.

"Jack are you still here?" Sarah-Jane's surprised voice sounded in his ears.

The American nodded.

"You should be resting,"

"I've fallen asleep," the American rubbed his eyes. "But I don't really sleep well unless Yan's with me," Sarah put a soft hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Call Yan, I'm sure that he's worried about you,"

Jack nodded. "I will," he sighed and stretched like a cat. "How are you feeling?" he pulled himself up and rubbed the bottom of his back, trying to get rid of the growing ache.

"Better, I suppose," she gave him a tight smile, glancing over at her still son in the bed; she gently leaned over and ran a hand through his messy mop of brown hair.

Harry watched awkwardly from the sidelines, as Sarah sat lightly on the bed. "There's been little movement apart from breathing, but his wounds are healing well," Jack retold the information he was given. "Once he wakes up they'll probably keep him in for about a day to see how he is and then send him on home,"

She nodded weakly and brushed the bangs from his face, wincing at the bruising marring the handsome features. Harry swallowed and realised if these weren't kids who had down this he'd probably have killed them by now.

"Sirs, Ma'am," a man who looked friendly enough was at the doorway, black hair streaked with grey was done up in a unnatural style and his cold blue eyes where magnified by his glasses. "My name's Mr. Marshal," he glanced towards where Sarah was sitting with her son on the bed, a hard protective stare on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Mr. Marshal," he replied a stern frown on his face. Jack stood up, mirroring Harry's protective pose.

"I think you _know_ what Miss Smith means," Harry glowered.

"I work with UNIT and the government," Sarah immediately tensed up.

"What do you want with my son?" she growled protectively.

"The government wants to take your _son_ – for want of a better word – into custody,"

"What?" Harry blocked Sarah from making any rash movements.

"You're son was grown by aliens Miss Smith," he ignored the glower in her bright eyes. "Hence that makes him an alien. The government could use a boy like him,"

"Well they are not!" Sarah snapped. "My son is _my_ son. He has a normal life-"

"He's only four years old," the man debated.

"He had a crash course in being a teen!"

"That is not enough, for a brain with the size and mind power – that the archetype – it needs proper mental and physical stimulation-"

"And you think that being a human teen wasn't enough _physical and mental stimulation_?" Jack growled low in his throat.

"Really Jack Harkness I'd watch your step if I were you, the prime minister still isn't happy with the way things turned out last time in Cardiff," Jack's hand clenched into a fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Listen here," he snapped, finally loosing it. "Luke John Smith has clearance from both UNIT and Torchwood," he flipped out a badge that he had in his pocket. "He has level zero security and only a select few know about him,"

"And who would that be?" Marshaw raised his eyebrows calmly.

"You wouldn't want to know," Jack took a threatening step forwards. "I have a gun in my pocket sir – authorised before you flash your unwanted credentials in my face – and I'm not going to be afraid to use it. We're in a hospital and it's only a short walk down to A&E so I'm sure they've got a stretcher if needed,"

ingored the threat from the furious mortal captain, and glanced across at Sarah-Jane. "I would think carefully about the request from the government Miss Smith - otherwise we will take your son by force - and nothing will be able to stop us. Not even your presious Doctor," it sicked Harry as he saw Marshaw smirk as Sarah visably flinched.

Footsteps sounded down the corridor and a head of curly hair broke the tense mood, Maria stood surprised at the well groomed looking man standing in the room, obivously upsetting Sarah-Jane. He gave her a cold stare that sent and unexpected shiver down her spine.

"I presume you're family?" he asked cooly.

Maria jutted her chin out in defence. "I'm his girlfriend actually," Jack let out a breath, boy this girl was tough.

"You do realise that your _boyfriend-_"

"Is a human grown from the Bane with the orgininal perpose to destroy the world?" Harry grinned as Marshaw actually looked surprised. "Yes actually - and that doesn't change the way that I feel about him. I'm surprised someone like you would have _anyone_ to feel close to seeing as you look like you're walking with a sick up your arse,"

Jack knew that if he looked at the other two they would fall about in fits of laughter. Sarah-Jane was smiling lightly and stepped up towards the frustrated teen. "Maria," smiling gently the girl went over and stood next to the woman who was like her second mother.

"I hope you all realise that you have just made a _very_ dangerous enemy," Marshaw growled through gritted teeth.

Maria tensed but Sarah-Jane's hand squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "You will not take my son, no member of UNIT would dare go against a senior officer, leader of Torchwood and a best freind of the Doctor's,"

Marshaw sniffed. "You hold yourself very highly Miss Smith - but I know in all reality you only have your son to hold onto. It only make sense when he's alive and well,"

"And so he will stay," Harry stepped forwards, moving his jacket so the intruder could see the handle of his UNIT gun. "I will not be held responsible for my actions if you push this matter any further," he stared the other man down, determined to make him run with his tail behind his legs.

"If's a fight is what you want, than a fight is what you shall get," Marshaw replied, stiff and as collected as ever. "But the victim will not be you Dr. Sullivan. It will be the son of the woman you love," Maria bit her lip as the hand on her shoulder squeezed a little two hard, gently she placed hers over Sarah-Janes and squeezed back.

A hospital nurse, dressed in blue scrubs entered the room surprised to feel the tense atmosphere in the room. She when she realised who the intruder actually was she turned to the Doctor. "I would like to ask you to leave Sir, before I have to call security. Master Smith is due for his check up,"

He turned to the nurse, obivously displeased about the turn of events. "Very well. I shall go," he turned back to the small crowd standing protectivly in front of the boys bed. "But mark my words Miss Smith, I will not go back on my duty or my mission," he turned to Jack and Harry, eyes flicking once to Maria and letting a disgusted sneer cross his face. In response Sarah wrapped her arms protectivly around the girl. "You Jack Harkness, Doctor Sullivan, have just made a very deadly enemy," and with that he swept out of the room.

Even after he left the tension was thick in the air.

And Sarah-Jane's ultimate fear - that her son had been discovered by a orginisation which was one that she didn't trust with her life.

* * *

I know I've update but I'm not very happy with this chapter. As I said before I've had a massive writers block over the past few weeks with this one, but hopefully reviews will keep me going? *hint hint*. I have no idea where the last bit came from! It just made it more dramatic I suppose! LOL.

Anyway thanks for all of the reviews asking me where I was! I feel loved! And thanks for all the alerts, author alerts, favourites and author favourites. Love you all!

Hope you enjoyed and have a amazing rest of the summer.

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	28. Chapter 27

OMG IT'S an UPDATE!

I was feeling ill and dreading the next week at school (as it's going to be manic! I have school musical rehursles, coursework deadlines and mocks, all in the space of a week!)

Just to say, we are probably around half way through, I'm planning another chapter of Luke's recovery, and then a few about the invasion of the Tula and then a couple fluffy ending chapters. So hopefully only around 10 more chapters (but I think that I said that around chapter 16 so well… We'll just see how this plans out.

I'm also trying to make the chapters longer.

Hope you enjoy.

LostLyra

* * *

Two very sheepish teens sat in the headmaster's office, Clyde shuffled on the not-to-comfortable chair cushion whilst Rani found the spot of _somethin__g_ under her dad's desk very interesting. To be honest it looked like a piece of dried up chewing gum. Lovely.

Clyde sat glowering at the plastic desk, arms folded and it was obvious he was in a pout after he'd managed to settle down.

"Clyde," Rani started.

"What?" he spat. "It's gonna be my fault anyway!" Rani flinched slightly at his anger and he ducked his head and sighed. "Sorry - man," he buried his face into his hands. "Why did it have to happen to Luke of all people?"

"I know," Rani ran a hand through her dark black hair. "Where is Dad anyway?"

"Speak of the devil," Clyde murmured as Haresh walked in, looking none to pleased at the two teens.

"Da-" Rani started.

"Enough the both of you," Rani snapped her mouth shut, and Clyde stiffened. "I thought you at least would _not_ get into a fight Langer," he growled angrily.

"It wasn't Clyde's fault!"

Haresh put up a hand to silence his daughter. Right now it would be difficult for him, to play the roll of the parent, but also the headmaster. It was even harder for him as the person who had started the trouble was dating his daughter. He would either end up with Rani hating him or getting into an embarrassing fight with Clyde.

And he wanted neither to happen.

"Clyde?" he turned to the dark skinned boy, determined to get the information out of him. In answer the boy crossed his arms definitely over his chest and glowered back. "You know it's the only way-"

"If you say it's the only way to help Luke – then I'm leavin'," he replied angrily. "There ain't a way to help Luke now – is there? You didn't even do _anythin'_ when I came to you the first time,"

Haresh let the boy continue his rant. "I want both of you to go home,"

"What?" Rani almost yelped – getting an odd look from Clyde in the process. "You can't send Clyde and I home,"

Raising his eyebrows he looked at the two furious and confused teens. "I can," he put up a hand to silence both of the children. "You are both my responsibly, and causing the fight has left me no choice,"

"But!"

"No buts, from either of you," he looked at his daughter and she ducked her head. "You can both go home, I don't mind what you do when you leave school," they looked at him. "Arrests need to be made and questions asked. I don't want either of you to get in the way. I _know_ what a pain you can be in these situations Clyde,"

"That's not-"

"Both of you are dismissed," before Clyde could say anything Rani pulled him up by his arm and literally dragged him out of the room, ignoring his yelping protests.

* * *

"I'd say we got off lightly," Clyde kicked a can as they walked side by side down the pavement, Rani rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her as the cool breeze flitted down the street.

"I've got that bad feeling," she murmured, her feet falling into step with Clyde's.

"Like wha'?" without even thinking Clyde took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rani couldn't help but blush and smile in reply. It was almost automatic as they walked the route to the large hospital where Luke was recovering.

"What do you think he'll want to do when he gets out?" Clyde grinned as they turned into the car park of the Hope Hospital.

"Most probably hang around with Maria," Rani replied, a smile forming on her lips, wondering how good of a kisser Luke was.

"Hey," Clyde nudged her. "What are you thinkin' 'bout,"

"Wondering how much of a good kisser Luke is!" she grinned at him and took off down to the hospital, Clyde stood still for a second before realising what she'd replied and shot off after her. Rani beat him to the large glass doors of the hospital, but Clyde managed to snake his arms around her waist and pull her flush up against him, weaving a hand into her hair and pushed her lips quickly to his, grinning as he heard Rani sigh happily against him.

"You were sayin'?" Clyde smirked as they pulled away.

Rani grinned up at him, cocking her head to the side. "I thought we were going to visit Luke,"

"Well I got distracted," Clyde still had that infuriating smirk on his face. Rani rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his. Something caught her eye, and she turned. "That doesn't look like any ambulance that I've ever seen," she pointed to a dark van mysterious van with white numbers printed on the side. Clyde raised his eyebrow, and tugged on her arm.

"What ever it is we don't wanna get involved," for once her boyfriend was right and the two made their way into the hospital.

Something was definitely up, and Rani's instincts kicked in, she pulled Clyde closer and knotted her fingers through his. Clyde noticed the death grip and glanced at her confused. "It's not right," the people in the lobby were milling about, and to Clyde it all seemed normal, and then something caught his eye, almost as suddenly as the black van had caught Rani's.

It was a man in a black business suit, looking right at them, the beady gaze hidden behind dark shades. Rani swallowed, and Clyde automatically tugged her closer. Quickly the turned and took the all to familiar route to Luke's single room. Suddenly Rani pulled Clyde back, so both were pressed against the wall, and shoved a hand over his mouth to quieten any stupid comments.

His eyes widened as he heard raised voices sounding from down the corridor. "You can't take him! He's my son!"

"We have had orders from head quarters!" a monotone voice replied. "You will release your son,"

"Wait…" there was a American voice in the chaos. "What d'you mean release?"

There was a moment of hesitation and Clyde took his chance. Wrenching himself from Rani's grip, and ignoring her surprised cry Clyde sprinted towards the intruder. Head on the boy tried to tackle the other man to the ground but was thrown to the other wall, and hit it with a sickening _thud_, sliding down unconscious. Swearing in anger Rani quickly hit the speed dial on her phone that she kept specifically for UNIT.

"We have a problem," she hissed down the mobile, not caring if any one was answering or not.

"They're already sending men down, hold on we'll be there in ten," Mickey's concerned voice came to her ears.

"Good you'd better get-" she let out a startled cry as the man that had spotted her in the lobby smothered his hand over her mouth and dragged her out into the hallway. What she saw shocked, and scared her. Sarah-Jane was being shielded by both Jack and Harry, whilst blocking the men from getting into her son's room, Clyde was lying in a crumpled mess on the floor, and Maria was struggling in a tight grip by another man dressed the same as her own captor.

"What's going on here?" she bit the man's hand and he yelped. Throwing herself into defence mode she elbowed him hard in the gut, and grabbed his shoulders. Whilst he was down she kneed him in the face and round housed kicked him to the ground. Falling back into a defensive position as he rolled on the floor groaning in pain. Jack had the nerve to actually look surprised and Sarah grabbed Rani back into their protective little bundle.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Maria couldn't help but whimper as she felt the cool metal of a gun being pressed to her forehead. "We are going to take your son, so he can make the world a better place,"

"What _your_ world?" Rani butted in.

"Well, it seems that the human race isn't as stupid as it seems. We'll take this halfling as a hostage whilst the rest of you transfer Luke over to us,"

"Let go of her!" everyone turned in surprise as Luke stumbled out of the hospital room, slightly clutching his wounded stomach. "Let go of my girlfriend!"

"Luke," his mother hissed, even though she was so happy to see him alive and awake. "This is not the time for you to be playing the hero!" her eyes met with her sons and she gently steadied him with a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Well hand yourself over to us and we'll let her go," the alien provoked.

"Don't!" Luke ignored his girlfriends angered voice, his face as pale as ivory.

"Seems like you've woken up,"

"State the bleedin' obvious," Jacks voice cut through the fray. "So what d'ya want with Luke anyways?"

"We want his mind, most specifically," the man zoned onto Luke's features. "We want to drain his mind and get the power out of it to build the most amazing structures. Ones that you humans would never comprehend,"

"You want to use my son to build weapons?" Sarah hissed. "Never. You can leave this planet and my son alone. You're not getting him!"

"What race are you? Tula?" Harry quizzed.

"Yeah, we're having a little bit of trouble with them at the moment and if you're their security you're doing a bad job of blending in," Rani challenged.

A sickening smirk crossed the man's features. "No, we are not Tula, but what you don't realise Rani Chandra is that there are so many races after your friend over there that they are queuing up to get 'first dibs', if that is the correct human caloquisim for this century,"

Jack's eyes met Harry's and they knew that they had to keep the unknown aliens at their evil villain monologue until the real UNIT arrived.

"But pretending to be UNIT," Harry paused for dramatic effect. "That's a little bit odd don't you think? Maybe you should have chosen another secret organisation for your charade."

"Pretending to be Men In Black's a little old too," Clyde groaned as he staggered upright, wiping the blood off his face and leaning on the wall. "You really should have tried somethin' a little different. Monty Python perhaps? Black Adder?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the alien replied confused. Sarah just smiled and shook her head at Clyde's mannerisms, whilst Rani looked relieved that her boyfriend was alive. "You'd better let go of my best mates girlfriend,"

"Or what? Clyde Langer, are you threatening me?"

"Hell yeah, otherwise you must be pretty thick," he started walking backwards so he was nestled next to the small group of people. "Pretty thick really," he ignored Sarah-Jane's warning glance, at the fact that Maria was still locked in the death grip of the faux human, with a trigger-happy hand.

"I'd watch what you're saying Mr. Langer, I'm itching for a kill today,"

"_NOW_! DUCK!" almost instinctively the whole group ducked as a stampede of armed soldiers charged the corridor from both ends.

"Nobody move! Or I'll shoot!" the alien threatened. Maria struggled, hating how helpless she felt in her captor's arms.

"You wouldn't want to do that," a calm voice of Mickey Smith soothed the air. "Now put the gun down, we aren't gonna hurt you,"

"Lies!" the alien hissed, it's true speech pattern beginning to take shape the more frightened it got. "I'm teleporting out of here, maybe this halfling of a girl will sell on the galactic market for a large sum,"

"No!" Sarah wasn't sure who lurched first – her or her son…

Nothing happened.

"_What_!" the shriek emitting from the human mouth couldn't have sounded any more otherworldly. As it's face contorted into an expression _the Scream_ would be hard to beat. "Why isn't it working?"

"Anti teleportation device," Mickey replied smugly.

"Clever," Jack praised in his American drawl. "Shield the area down with microwaves and it reflects the transport beam back to earth," he paused, grinning at Harry, and then turned back to Mickey. "Can Torchwood borrow it?"

"No," Mickey replied deadpanned.

"Aww, we'll behave," Jack whined.

"And since when has that happened?"

"Touché," Jack laughed in reply.

"ENOUGH!" the alien roared. "Enough or I'll fry her here and now,"

"Isn't that what you were gonna do anyway?" Clyde asked casually.

"_CLYDE_!" Maria's strained voice sounded more pathetic then she'd liked it to.

"Alright I've had enough of being Mr. Nice Guy. You made me leave my six-month pregnant wife – for what, some type of threatening lark? As you can see I'm not happy," he crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the other man. "We've got this building surrounded, and both of your little friends in chains. So I'd come quietly if I were you,"

"You forgot, even though our species cannot use the teleports now, we have telepathic powers far more powerful than your own. My friends and I can easily escape," the alien paused. "NOW!" pain suddenly ricocheted through the minds of every single human in the room. Crying out in surprise the soldiers fell, clutching their heads in agony. Jack gasped and toppled, a hand flying to his stomach, terrified about loosing his unborn child. Harry gripped Sarah's arm, and Sarah-Jane's eyes flashed towards Maria as she was slammed down painfully onto the floor. Clyde staggered up as the other two aliens started to stumble out of the building.

"Hey!" he roared over the ringing in his ears. "Come back 'ere you cowards!"

But he was ignored as the three intruders pelted it to safety.

* * *

"How long has he been outa it?" Clyde asked, Rani's head was leaning on his shoulder, and she herself was asleep, tiny snores pushing their way out of her nose. Clyde found it rather cute. He himself had been loyally awake for the last six or so hours. The large luminous red letters flicked from a six a five and a nine, to seven and two noughts, mocking the friends and family sat by the unconscious boys bedside. Jack was curled up on the visitor's chair, his eyes hooded in sleep and nuzzling a pillow, murmuring something that sounded like Ianto over and over again. This was also unnervingly adorable, but Maria had wrestled the camera phone off him as he tried to take a photo of the unbelievably cute American.

"He's going to wake up," Maria had pulled her legs up to her chest, and was resting her hand against his arm, her fingers resting on Luke's pale flesh.

Sarah sighed. "I know, I think that the forced wake up did more harm than good,"

The other two nodded in agreement. The movement of Clyde's chin against her head stirred Rani, who moaned in annoyance about being woken, and buried her face into the darker boys shoulder. "Shhudpa," she moaned, trying to get back to sleep as her boyfriend chuckled at her. "Tired," she yawned.

"It's only seven in the evenin'," her boyfriend teased, trying to lighten the conversation in the room.

"I was up till five in the morning this morning," the Indian girl half snapped half mumbled. "Some people have trouble sleeping,"

Maria winced, knowing exactly what her other friend meant. Clyde poked her and Sarah watched in amusement as Rani flicked his hand away, before burying her face into his chest. He poked her again, and in retaliation the teen flicked him on his chest, just above his diaphram. "Ow!" he yelped.

"I'm sleepy, stop it," the Indian girl replied, before closing her eyes against his chest and yawning.

"You don't want to get her mad," Maria warned teasingly.

"Clyde's normally the light weight," Rani seemed determined to insult her boyfriend.

"I'm no lightweight!" Clyde's raised voice had stirred Jack in his sleep, who stretched out his stiff body, and curled instinctively inwards, in much the same way as a cat.

"Tell UNIT, to do it…" he mumbled in a dream infested sleep. "Torchwood's to busy playing naked tag…" Harry eyes met Sarah's and she had to smother her laughter in her hands, the trio of teens looking very interested about how the elder woman knew about Torchwoods antics. "Ianto… Hmmm, chocolate, the pterodactyl like's _chocolate_. _I feel like _chocolate_…_"

The look on Maria's face was priceless, and Clyde was grinning from ear to ear. There was the sound of a phone ringing and Rani wriggled against Clyde as the vibrations in her pocket once again kept her awake. "You get it," she yawned, and Maria couldn't help but giggle as Clyde embarrassedly reached down into the back pocket of Rani's jeans. He glowered at Harry and Sarah as the older pair determinedly looked away, both with equal smirks on their faces.

"Hello?" he answered the call.

"And why exactly are you answering my daughters phone Langer?" the boy in question yelped as her Dad's voice sounded down the mobile.

"I er," he fumbled over his words, and scowled at Maria, who by this point was clutching her sides in silent laughter at her best friends embarrassment.

Sighing Rani rolled her eyes and prised the phone out of her boyfriend's static hands, before stretching and answering her had. "Dad?" she paused for a moment, and then nodded, pulling hand through her hair, before killing the call. "Dad, says mum wants me back home, apparently she wanted to talk to me,"

Harry stood, "I'll take you home," Rani smiled in thanks, glancing over to Maria in a slient agreement. Clyde rose as well.

"Text me if anything happens," he suggested. "I think that I have to go and get some shut eye, and I only live a couple of blocks down the road,"

Sarah smiled at the way that Clyde had grown in tact. She felt Harry softly squeeze her shoulder in comfort and quickly leave the room. Rani hugged Maria tightly and smiled over at the elder woman. Before leaving the room with Clyde in toe.

They knew that it was going to be a late night.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, more Clyde/Rani and LOTS more Luke/Maria next chapter.

It gets more into the action next chappy as well! I don't really like how it ended there, but oh well.

Please read and review, makes sick person happy (I'm not trying to say that to get more reviews, I actually am sick)

Hopefully I'll post up a few more oneshots up near christmas.

Please review,

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	29. Chapter 28

Yo, all, another chapter! Hope you'll like it! This one nearly killed me, it was really, really, _really_ hard to write.

Hope you all enjoy this!

If you haven't seen _Tangled_ or _Gnomeo and Juliet_ – GO SEE THEM NOW! They're both amazing films, and I've nearly cried in both of them! GO see them! If you love, and know Shakespeare than _Gnomeo and Juliet _is the right one for you!

* * *

It was already dark when Harry pulled up to the Chandra's family home. Rani was once again curled up against Clyde in the backseat of the old Mercedes; face buried against his school shirt, and his school jacket was tucked around her shoulders. She had been dozing for most of the journey, her energy completely spent from the rest of the day. Methodically Clyde had been running a comforting hand through her hair, smoothing out the knotted strands with his callused fingers. The movement of the car slowing jolted the two out of their silent stupor. Rani was surprised as Clyde quickly squeezed her fingers gently. Harry turned to the pair, his firm old voice comforting to their ears.

"Here's your stop Rani," she moved from her place nuzzled into Clyde, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks," she opened the car door and Clyde followed her out, slipping his coat from her shoulders, and pulling it onto his own frame. The pair walked in silence down the path to her house. They made it to the door and stood slightly awkwardly, Clyde shuffled on his feet, and glanced to the front window of the house, part of him wanted to kiss her goodnight, but he didn't want to feel to needy. He couldn't help but watch her bight her lip as she looked at him.

"I," she swallowed lightly, the stress of the day finally crashing over her in a hurricane.

"Call me," he reached out and touched her face gently, allowing her to look at him if she wanted to. He didn't know what else to do, but he leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her mouth, and squeezed her free hand gently. He was about to turn away and leave her standing at the door, but Rani threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, almost knocking him over. Taken aback slightly Clyde wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Feeling bolder than he had previously Clyde leaned down and cupped her face gently in his hand; tilting it up he pressed his lips onto hers. Their lips met and Rani's knees nearly gave way, he kissed her with such tenderness and care that she melted into him and pressed her full body against his. They melted together as their lips fitted like pieces from a jigsaw puzzle. It was a desperate _I'm-not-quite-ready-to-leave-you_-_at-just-this-minute_ type kiss, and they stayed together for what felt like hours, their tongues playing a leisurely battle against each other. Clyde's easily winning dominance. The kiss ended as they both pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other's. Clyde gently tucked a strand of Rani's dark hair behind her ear.

"Better get goin' before Haresh castrates me," he murmured, eyes straying to her tantalising lips once again.

"You're keeping Harry waiting,"

"_I'm_ keepin' Harry waitin'?" Clyde grinned down at her, his eyes sparkling. "You're the one whose jus' threw herself at me – not that I'm complainin'," she blushed a pretty red colour. "I needa go, call me," he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. He was about to pull away but she pulled him back by his hand and snuck a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, surprised the darker skinned boy staggered a bit and ended up with one hand on her waist and another in a very provocative area.

At that moment the door opened as Gita poked her head out of the door, wondering what was taking her daughter so long.

Clyde yelped in shock, (when he realised where his hand was), and the fact that his girlfriend's mother had just caught them in a very innuendo prone position. The two broke away quickly, trying to look innocent. Inside Gita was desperately trying not to break into fits of laughter.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, a slight teasing note to her voice.

Mentally Clyde breathed a sigh of relief, he was going to be able to keep his manhood to use another day. "Er," his voice came out more husky than he would have liked, and he coughed a little to clear it. "I was just, er…" he trailed off.

"The car? Harry maybe?" her daughters voice teased lightly.

"Yeah!" before he turned Rani reached up and brushed her lips against his in a quick feather light kiss, before squeezing his hand and walking up the path to the front door where her mother was waiting for her. "Yeah, er… I'll call you later," he called after her, and Rani nodded, waving a little as he turned to get into the car. Gita gave Harry a knowing look as the teen got into the car, and the pair watched the Merc drive off down the road. The door clicked shut as Gita pushed it to, but not before turning to her daughter.

"We need to have a talk my love,"

* * *

He was floating; it was an odd sensation, somewhere in-between waking and sleeping. It felt like he was caught in dreamscape. Luke Smith paused for a second as he saw something flash across his sub consciousness. He felt like he was floating, suspended in a tank of water, with no way out, but he could breathe and feel.

He supposed this was what it felt like to be in a bacta tank.

Exhaling slowly he tried to force his eyes to open, but it was useless, it felt like someone had placed lead weights over them, and pressed them closed. Mentally groaning in frustration he tried to concentrate on something, anything that came to mind. Something started to float into focus. It was a face, a very pretty face, long dark hair was pulled into its preferred ponytail and some of her dark ringlets covered her cheeks. Dark brown copper eyes shined in their sockets, and her lips looked soft and rather kissable. The female face swam into focus, and wavered in front of him, but just out of reach.

"Luke," her mouth moved, but the sound was broken and distorted. "Luke wake up, we need you to wake up. _I_ need you to wake up,"

He reached out a hand to her, but her face floated further away, he tried to move forwards but his body seemed to be frozen in position.

"I can't," Luke mumbled. "I want to but I can't,"

"You're stronger than this Luke," came the echoed reply. "You're so much stronger. Please wake up," he groaned in pain and frustration, desperately trying to get his body to move and his eyes to open. Suddenly he felt a gentle ghost-like pressure on his lips, and he released it was a phantom sensation of a kiss. "Please Luke, just _try_,"

All of a sudden her face started to disappear, and Luke started to panic at the sudden loss of security and warmth. Desperately he tried to launch forwards, but his efforts were useless as her face faded and disappeared from his view.

Once again feeling lost and alone he let his voice ring out in his empty head. "_Maria_!"

* * *

It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence in the car on the way to Clyde's house. The boy in question was resting his head against the window; his breath coming out in short puffs as he watched the world from the passenger seat. Harry was tapping his fingers on the wheel as he waited for the lights to change. They sat in silence as Harry turned the corner, and the hum of the car was comforting as it purred along the road. Glancing out of the corner on his eye Harry watched the darker skinned boy breath on his window, and then swirl aimless patterns on the pale glass with his index finger, before watching the patterns fade into an almost invisible smudge on the glass.

"She's special," the teen turned his head towards the greying haired man in the drivers seat, cocking his head slightly to the side, before sighing and slumping against the soft leather back of the seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not just to you,"

There was a minute of silence before the boy spoke up again. "Yeah," he scuffed his foot on the mat in the foot well. Harry winced, but didn't say anything. "I dunno though… I guess I wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for Sarah-Jane," he bit the inside of his cheek.

Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. "I have to say, meeting Sarah-Jane changed my life to,"

"Really?"

He grinned at the boys' surprise. "I was with her when she broke into a old house, determined to get some answers, we met the Doctor and she was off. But she came back after a few weeks – I'm not sure – you can never be sure with the TARDIS. The Doctor regenerated into his fourth self after he was poisoned. I decided to join when they made their subsequent trip back to UNIT. I haven't met him again since, but I'm sure that he's changed,"

"Yeah, I've met two of him, and both look completely different," he paused, as Harry laughed, pulling up to his house. "What? They did! He wasn't even wearing the same clothes!"

"Clyde!" he heard his mothers voice as she hurried down the driveway. Clyde quickly got out the car and was enveloped into a hug from his mother. "After I heard what happened- are you alright?"

"What?" he was taken aback by his mother's concern.

"Haresh rang me when I was at work, saying you'd got into a fight,"

Clyde groaned. "I-"

"I've got no complaints, as long as you weren't hurt,"

He smiled at his mother. "I haven't,"

"Sorry about keeping you," she turned to the man that had kindly given her son a ride home, noticing a black slightly swollen eye, and cutting her son off from digging himself into a even deeper hole.

"It's alright," Harry smiled. "He's been good company,"

"You'd better get back to Sarah, I can't even think about how she must be feeling. Tell her if she needs anything I'll be around immediately,"

The man nodded, and glanced at the clock shining in the dashboard of his car. "Thanks," he turned his eyes to Clyde. "You stay out of trouble,"

Clyde gave him a mock salute. "Yessir!"

His mother rolled her eyes and ruffled his short-cropped hair. "My little solider,"

"_Mum_!" he pulled away, a slight scowl on his face.

Harry laughed. "They grow up to fast,"

"Tell me about it. It feels like only yesterday he was in nappies,"

"_MUM!_" Clyde's eyes widened and he looked at Harry, mouthing '_please go_!', before his mother could cause him any more embarrassment.

Chuckling Harry started the car. "I'll get going then, I can't keep Sarah too late,"

"Thanks for bringing Clyde home. I really appreciate it,"

"No problem," he revved up the engine, but not driving off until he got one last word in to Clyde. "Oh Clyde?"

"Yeah?" the teen asked casually.

"Make sure you don't get into any more trouble," and with that reminder he drove down the road and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Light flickered above his eyelids, as he turned his head to the side, his cheek brushing up against the soft cotton of the hospital pillow. The smell of anaesthetic made his nose twitch. He couldn't place were he was. He moaned, his consciousness swam around him, and black spots appeared on the sides of his vision. He felt gentle breathing against his cheek, and moved his head slightly to the side to see that Maria was dozing; her head was resting on her folded arms, cushioned into his side. He was about to reach up with his right hand, but he realised that Maria's hand was tightly clutching his. Luke would have blushed, if there had been anyone else in the room, but he was alone, swallowing he lifted his left hand, and brushed a tendril of her curls from her face. He smiled slightly as she snuffled in her sleep and moved, so she was nuzzled up against his chest.

Something tugged his hand slightly, and there was a slight nick on the back of his hand. He paused, and turned the back of his hand towards his face, to see that there was a drip needle carefully inserted into the veins that were visible underneath the skin. Luke risked moving his head again, scanning the room he realised that only he and Maria were in the small single bed set. Panic suddenly hit him as he wondered where his mother was. In some distant part of his memory he remembered that Jack and Harry had been here in the room too. He tried to push himself up without waking Maria, determined to find his parent and godparent. His struggle woke the dark curly haired girl, who blinked blearily and raised her head. Her eyes widened at the scene she saw before her,

"Luke!" her startled cry brought him back to reality, tears sprung, unwanted, from her eyes and pooled at the bottom of her lids, ready to flow. Gently she soothed him (and herself), and pushed him down back onto the bed, he struggled slightly but her hand was strong on his shoulder.

"Ma-" he started, but his voice was rough, and gritty from the lack of use and water. Realising what he wanted Maria took the cup from the bedside, tenderly she tipped the glass up to his lips, cupping the back of his head so he didn't choke, and allowed him to drink. Greedily he gulped the water down, suddenly feeling incredibly thirsty. He was about to take another gulp but Maria brought the glass away.

"You don't want too much, otherwise you'll be sick,"

Luke sighed and played with the bed sheet, allowing her to move his head back onto the pillow. She looked happy but sad at the same time, and he couldn't process the _actual_ emotion that was written over her face.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked hesitantly, touching his face with the back of her hand.

Luke shrugged, he didn't really know what to say in answer, his head felt groggy from the drugs and painkillers, but he felt an immense amount of guilt for putting his whole family through this terrifying ordeal. He couldn't look her in the eyes, and the pressure on his chest felt like it was about to burst.

"Luke?" she grabbed his hands between hers. "Seriously don't lie to me, are you okay?"

"Go," he ducked his head and couldn't help but swallow thickly as the tears started to form at the sides of his eyes. "I'm a bad person! I should have told mum – I, she'll hate me! I can't ever see her again. I don't deserve-" Suddenly Maria gripped his shoulders, shocked by the simplicity and guilt raging through his words. He looked up at her his tears now falling thickly. "Maria I-"

She pressed her forehead to his, her tears mingling with his. "I feel like I don't deserve you," she bit her lip.

"I felt you kiss me," he whispered. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"You did?"

"Yeah," his eyes flickered down to her lips again and back to her face, knowing if he looked any lower he wouldn't be able to look back up. For quite a long time. Unbeknownst to most people, he was still a teenage boy, with teenage desires; lucky for him he had a girlfriend. "Can you kiss me a-" before the words even left his mouth Maria's lips were on his.

He gripped her hands against his face as he kissed her back, their lips moving apart for a fraction of a second before diving back to devour each other again. He felt her bury her hands gently into his thick mop of brown hair and he gripped her arms. Her tongue probed its way into his mouth, and he really didn't mind as he kissed her hungrily back. Cursing himself he pulled back for air and wondered what it'd be like to kiss her neck. Going against his judgement he started to pepper kisses down her smooth skin to the join between her neck and shoulder, before burying his face into the smooth curve. She let out a small but audible moan and ran her hands through his thick mop of rowan coloured hair.

"Luke," he pressed gentle kisses rhythmically up her neck, and stopped at her chin. Gently he playfully nipped her chin before his mouth climbed her face and stopped at her lips. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. Their breaths mingled as they just felt the silence of each other together.

"I-"

Maria's eyes snapped up towards his face, "_Don't_, apologise Luke!" she begged, her eyes still red from her crying. "Just _don't_! It wasn't your fault, and I can't express that enough,"

He gripped her clenched fists so hard that her nails dug into his palms. "I'm a failure," he almost spat, his anger spilling out into the room, creating a uneasy tension in the air.

"You're not," she replied quietly.

"Why?" he gritted his teeth so hard that they hurt.

"You've got me," and with that she kissed him once gently on the cheek and left him alone in the room, before he could see more tears fall from her crystal pools of eyes.

* * *

Anyone get the references?

- oh yeah and I hate Document Manager, I was working on a really good Clani fic and forgot about it, and Document Manger deleted it as it ran out due to it's 60 day cycle. I really hate you Doc Manager! Now _Acceptance_ will never be written!

Please tell me what you think,

Thanks, I'm going now as I have a headache that's pouding like a drum and feel sick.

Bye, bye!

Hope you have a good week, and I'm unlikely to update for quite a while.

Thanks, please read and review.

LostLyra


	30. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Dear all,

I know this sounds kinda formal but this is how it's going down,

I'm putting Too Much and all my other stories on hiatus until my exams are over.

I hate doing this, but I feel that it has to be done. I'm going through a real rough patch at the moment and my OCD and Aspergus are flying out of the window. As I told a mate, I'm so stressed it seems surreal, at the moment it just feels like I'm watching my life on a screen and not actually in it!

Please don't flame me or complain, I understand that this will annoy some people, but after I heard about Liz Sladen, I was so shocked I haven't been able to write Too Much yet.

I hate to say this but Too Much is on a temporary break, and so are all my other fanfictions.

I'll remove this as soon as I start writing.

Thanks for following me through all of this and supporting me in my writing. But I know that exams are more important than fanfiction, and my life is going on hold until I get this section done.

I'm not sure when I'll update again but it should be some time in the summer holidays.

Thanks for the all the reviews and alerts.

This is not the end, only a break through the middle, and will be continued as soon as my exams are over and I get my life back on track.

Peace out, and work hard + hope you do well (if you're doing any type of exams like A2's or anything) *hint hint*

I will be back,

May the force (and luck) be with you

LostLyra.


End file.
